TARDIS reunion
by Hediru
Summary: Inspired by "3 Doctors 9 Companions What Could Possibly Go Wrong" but not intended to steal that story's plot with respect to the author. What happens when multiple Doctors and their companions end up on the TARDIS together? Adventure, silliness, and some romantic issues need to be sorted out. Rose/Doctor
1. Chapter 1: Degeneration?

**So, if this sounds familiar to you, this is a rewrite of my old story, "A TARDIS family reunion". I am a major Doctor and Rose shipper, so keep that in mind. Other ships may transpire, but only Rose gets shipped with the Doctor. **

**Anyway, please review and let me know what you think! If you haven't figured it out from the speech the Doctor makes in the very beginning, this takes place at the very end of the Time of the Doctor, immediately before Matt Smith regenerates into Peter Capaldi. Capaldi's Doctor does not appear in the first few chapters, but he does come in to play early on and plays a major role.**

**Oh yeah, I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters.**

Chapter 1

_CLARA: You, you are the Doctor._  
><em>ELEVEN: Yep. And I always will be. But times change and so must I…We all change when you think about it, we're all different people, all through our lives, and that's okay, that's good you gotta keep moving, so long as you remember all the people that you used to be. I will not forget one line of this, not one day, I swear. I will always remember when the Doctor was me.<em>

The Doctor sighed, and removed his bowtie, letting it fall to the ground. As it hit, the TARDIS began to rumble and shake.

"Doctor! What's happening?!" Clara shrieked as she was thrown across the room.

"Something's wrong... I'm..._degenerating?!" _The Doctor doubled over in pain and breathed heavily. As he exhaled, a strange gold mist escaped from his mouth and swirled around like a tornado.

The gold mist suddenly solidified into the shape of a man, a man wearing a brown striped suit with white trainers.

"Blimey!" He exclaimed. "That's weird."

The Doctor, no longer in pain, slipped on his glasses for a better look as he approached and examined the strange new arrival on the TARDIS from all angles. "Oy! So it's you again, is it? That's what I call proper skinny! Clara, may I introduce you to, well... myself!"

Clara promptly picked herself up from the corner where she had landed and held out her hand to the Tenth Doctor. "Hello again, Doctor! I'm Clara Oswald." she said.

"Right. Pleasure." said Ten, shaking her hand and turning to Eleven. "Um, so, I take it that you are the future me?"

Eleven nodded. "And, no, I have no idea of how you got here. I was supposed to be regenerating, and well, you... happened."

"Well... that's highly unusual. Wait, you were regenerating? How could you be regenerating? I mean... you know. Unless... the meta crisis didn't count?"

"Nope. He counted. So did the one we like to ignore. Gallifrey is in another pocket universe. Cracks in space and time. Long story, really, but we've been given a new set..." Eleven's thoughts were interrupted by a very loud beeping noise emitting from the console. He checked her readings. "Oh this is bad, this is very bad."

"What?" Asked Clara and Ten as they crowded around the screen. Suddenly Ten doubled over in pain much as Eleven had earlier and another figure appeared. This man was wearing a black leather jacket and had unusually large ears.

"Another face of The Doctor, I presume?" Clara asked introducing herself to The Ninth Doctor.

"I am" Nine said. "And you all are..."

The other Doctors didn't even look up from the console but waved their sonics at him in greeting. "Oh. You're both me? Fantastic." Clara couldn't tell if he really thought it was fantastic, or if he was being sarcastic.

"Things are far from fantastic if we degenerate any further!" Eleven retorted.

"Right. We don't need _him_ to appear." Nine and Ten both remarked with the exact same inflection and facial expression. Clara could tell that though they appeared different, it was obvious that they were the same person. But she was confused. Didn't they remember that he saved Gallifrey?

"They don't remember, Clara." Eleven, who had been tinkering under the console, had seemed to read her mind. "And it's best that you don't bring it up. The last thing we need are these two learning too much and inviting reapers on board. Now I think I stopped more past selves from appearing, but the TARDIS seems determined that I am going to have a family reunion."

"What do you mean?" Came the stereo response.

"It looks like everyone who has ever been a companion for the last 3 of my faces is invited to appear."

No sooner had he spoken when a beautiful blonde woman with very curly hair suddenly appeared. It was River Song, beamed on board straight from the library.

She looked around, surprised, and when her eyes landed upon Ten and Eleven, she broke into a wide grin. "Hello, Sweetie!"

"Hello, River!" The two doctors that she had met replied. Eleven was completely surprised that she had come, because technically, she was not a companion. And she was a hologram in the Library.

Ten was finding it a bit disconcerting that he had apparently lost the ability to speak by himself. Nine just stood there, grinning. Clara just laughed. This could be a lot of fun! Introductions and chit chat commenced.

"Right then, who's next?" Ten asked, relieved to be the only one speaking.

"The Ponds." Eleven replied. And no sooner had he spoken when Rory Williams appeared, followed closely behind by his wife, Amy. Introductions all around.

"Uh oh, Ten we have a problem." Eleven intoned. "She seems to be bringing back companions in reverse order, and Amy was the first face this face saw. Who was your last companion?"

"Oh my! DONNA!" Ten shrieked. "But she can't remember or she'll die!"

"What did you idiots do?" Nine remarked. "Why can't she remember?"

"I...Kind of... turned her into a meta crisis." Ten said sadly.

"Fantastic. Forget about me calling you an idiot. You're a moron." Still, he eagerly joined the tinkering on the console because it sounded like his future selves needed him if his future companion would be saved. He couldn't help but wonder at Ten's idiocy. If he couldn't be trusted with this Donna person, whatever happened to...

His thoughts were interrupted when another Doctor came on board. It was the human Doctor, the meta crisis himself. Nine rolled his eyes. He really did turn into a moron. Tentoo, however, was oblivious to all of this and smiled happily when he discovered that he was back on the TARDIS. "Oh. Hello" he said to everyone gathered.

The older two Doctors were too busy tinkering under the console trying to figure out how to save Donna to notice his arrival. Nine just choose to ignore him. Clara, realizing that she was the current companion of the Doctor and that with that honor comes responsibility, took it upon herself to welcome Tentoo and introduce him to the others. "Most people just call me John Smith," he said. "Only my wife and her family call me Doctor. But you can call me Tentoo if you wish. You're kind of family."

Ten heard the voice of his meta crisis and groaned. "Of all people to come on board, it had to be him" he thought. When Tentoo mentioned his wife, Ten felt his blood begin to boil. But at the same time, he had a rush of hope. Tentoo was pulled straight out of a parallel world. Maybe... But he dared not hope. Luckily, he and his other selves were now prepared for Donna' s arrival.

It was none too soon, either, for Donna Noble appeared just then. The Doctors pounced on her immediately and Nine placed a helmet on her head as Ten caught her as she passed out. Eleven fiddled with some dials on the console as she came to. Brain explosion averted, introductions began again in earnest.

"Oi! Space man! What's the big idea? Attacking me as soon as I come on board?!" Donna was not too pleased.

Ten was suddenly a little afraid of his best mate. Her temper was legendary. "Believe me, it's for your own good!" He said. She slapped him playfully. "I know." Tentoo was very happy to see his crisis twin.

The arrivals of Martha Jones and Mickey Smith, happily married to each other for several years, happened without much fanfare. Nine did make some kind of comment along the lines of "who invited Mickey the Idiot on board?" and sulked a bit though.

They were followed by Jack Harkness who greeted everyone, male and female, with a sloppy kiss and much sexual innuendo. "Hello. Captain Jack Harkness! How do you do?!" Martha slapped him. Mickey rolled his eyes. Donna scoffed. The Doctors and Tentoo each rubbed their temples with their hands. Jack always brought a headache. Amy was disgusted. Rory wanted to strangle him. Clara carefully sidestepped out of his way. River, however, seemed interested. "Well, hello Sweetie!" Now Rory really wanted to kill him!

Then came the arrival of Rose Tyler.

All three Doctors found themselves grinning like schoolboys when she appeared, and they widened even more when she looked at Nine and Ten and flashed them her trademark tongue in between the teeth grin. Those grins, however, were destroyed when she ran, not to the Doctors, but to her husband, Tentoo. "I was so worried about you sweetheart!" She exclaimed, jumping into his arms.

Nine turned to the others. "What. Did. You. Do?!" He exclaimed to the other two through gritted teeth.

Both Ten and Eleven looked away, running their hands frantically through their hair with matching guilty expressions on their faces. "Well... I... kind of..." Ten started.

"No. I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear how I'm going to lose the love of my life to a meta crisis!" Nine angrily whispered to them as he stormed out.

Jack, Mickey, Martha, and Donna watched this exchange sympathetically. Things were suddenly very uncomfortable on the TARDIS, and though they knew why, they didn't know what to do about it.


	2. Chapter 2: Girl Talk

**Doctor Who is still not mine.**

Chapter 2

Rose was thrilled to be back on the TARDIS. For the first time in a very long time, she was home. Everything was the same and yet, everything was different. The console room was larger and brighter than she remembered, but that likely had to do with there being a newer Doctor. (Though, Ten had never redecorated after Nine. Odd that he would choose to do so now.) It was still the same TARDIS. She could feel the old girl's soul still reverberating throughout. Exploring the corridors, she found her old room. It was exactly the way she'd left it, except the TARDIS appeared to take her marriage into consideration and provide a larger bed. Somehow, her husband had already found his way there and was claiming his side of the bed. "What's with all the pink, Sweets?" He asked. "It was a phase" she replied, though she had to admit that she missed living in a space surrounded by her favorite color. Why men, be them human or half timelord, were repulsed by pink was beyond her. It's not like women are repulsed by blue. In fact, TARDIS blue was her second favorite color. Maybe she could convince the TARDIS not to redecorate...

Memories assaulted her. Here, she had crashed that first night after saving the Doctor from the Nestene Consciousness. Here she had dreamed. She had had nightmares here: daleks, cybermen, and creepy children looking for their mummy. But she had also dreamed here. Dreamed first of a leather clad, brooding hero with a huge, goofy grin, and later of a man in a suit with a sonic in his hand and the smile that still makes her weak in the knees. She looked over at her sleeping husband, already taking up more than his half of the bed and snoring to wake the world and sighed. So much for dreams.

The man in her bed was the spitting image of the man of her dreams, but something had always seemed a little off, though she couldn't have said what it was. True, this man was only half timelord, and he had only one heart instead of two, but she had been assured that otherwise, he was exactly the same man. After all, if it looks like a duck, walks like a duck, and quacks like a duck, it is a duck. Right? Only this is not a duck. He looks like the Doctor, walks like the Doctor, and even talks like the Doctor, but somehow, he is not the Doctor. And she didn't even see it until today. Though she ran to the waiting arms of her husband upon arrival, she was dumbfounded by the presence of both of her Doctors in the console room. Her husband, wonderful as he was, paled in comparison. Overcome with guilt for thinking such thoughts, she also went to bed, clinging onto the tiny edge of the bed that she could still claim for her own, and attempted to sleep.

* * *

><p>She woke up on the floor. For the millionth time, she had been quite literally kicked out of bed sometime in the night. Thank goodness for thick carpeting. She was disoriented at first, but as she gazed around the room, she smiled. She was back on the TARDIS, and she was finally home.<p>

She had little difficulty finding the kitchen and made her way to the kettle for a cup of tea. It appeared that no one else was awake yet. So she was startled when she heard a quiet, "Good morning" behind her.

It was River. "I thought I heard someone," River said. "Did you sleep well?" She asked, kindly.

"Well, I did, until I woke up on the floor again. Sometimes, I don't know why I bother getting in bed in the first place." Rose chuckled. "You?"

"I'm a hologram. I don't sleep. But... Yeah. The getting kicked out of bed thing? There's a reason I actually preferred sleeping in jail as opposed to sleeping with my husband."

"Jail?!" Rose was concerned. There was a criminal on board!

River just smiled and began to tell her story. For once, River did not issue her trademark "Spoilers" remark, but realized that she and Rose's timelines would never have crossed if it were not for this particular situation and decided to tell all. She started with the library. But that just led to more questions, and before she knew it, River had poured out her entire life story to Rose: murder attempts, wedding, and all.

"Wait, you actually married the Doctor?!" Rose exclaimed. "I thought he didn't do domestic. I thought that he would never do it unless he was half human!" She was shaken by the idea. Granted, the Doctor that River had married was neither of Rose's Doctors, and it was typical for a new face to take on a new personality, but the Doctor had married a human (granted, River was not your typical human, but still) - and the lucky bride was not Rose Tyler. She was hurt. No, she was beyond hurt. Did her heart just break all over again? But why should it? She was happily married to the Doctor, too. Except that she wasn't, not really. She was suddenly very jealous of River Song.

River, however, was jealous of Rose Tyler, though she was careful not to let on. "Oh, he still never did domestic, and neither did I. That's probably how we made our unorthodox relationship work."

"Did you love him?" Rose asked.

"Yes. Yes I did. Or at least I thought I did. I was trained to be his killer, and became obsessed with him. Then there's the whole my timeline goes backwards thing. Messed me up good. But I don't think he ever loved me, or at least not nearly as much as he loved you. He'd never admit it while he was awake, but the few times we spent the night together? Well, he'd call for you in his sleep."

Rose felt as if she had been punched in the gut. She didn't know if she should be happy that the Doctor still remembered that he loved her or not. Her jealousy of River abated some as she realized that they had a rather unfortunate bond. River had the man, but Rose had his hearts. They had both lost in the end.

River seemed to realize this too and reached her hand to the blond sitting across from her as a gesture of friendship. Rose smiled back and was pleasantly surprised to be able to feel River's hand in hers. "Hard light" River said and smiled. The women had finally found a friend in each other.

Clara had also risen early and offered to make breakfast. Unfortunately, no one had warned either of the other women about Clara's lack of cooking skills and together they learned that she made pancakes as well as she made souffles; which is to say, they were horrible. But the three women had had fun cleaning up the mess and making a fresh batch of pancakes (without direct involvement from Clara, much to her shagrin), and chatting. Clara admitted that she was a little star struck, having met both women.

"The woman he married, and the woman he loves. I never stood a chance." Clara said, a bit jealously. The other women just looked at her and smiled. "A woman does not simply travel with the Doctor without falling for him just a little, Sweetie." River sympathized. After all, even her own mother had crushed on him!

"Donna seems rather unaffected by his charms," Clara pointed out.

"Well that's because he allowed her to travel with him on the condition that she _didn__'t_ fall for him" Rose responded.

"Talk about not having a chance..." Clara replied.

"Who doesn't have a chance?" Amy remarked as she entered.

"Donna and the Doctor." Clara responded. River lifted her mug of tea in greeting to her mother.

"Oi! What about me and the Space Man?" Donna's voice echoed from down the hall as she started in for breakfast.

"Oh, no, you fell for him too?" Martha said coming up right behind her. Apparently, the men preferred to sleep in today. The women were completely ok with that, getting to know each other and laughing over stories of the Doctor.

The new friends were interrupted by a muffled cough, like someone was trying to get their attention. They all looked up and blushed, suddenly feeling very awkward.

The Doctor in triplicate form had entered the room.


	3. Chapter 3: Adventure Begins

**I wish I owned Doctor Who, but I don't.**

Chapter 3

"Bunk beds are NOT cool" were Eleven' s first thoughts as he woke up after his nightly two hour nap, though he'd never admit it to the Ponds. He was on the top of a triple layered one. Ten had taken the middle, and Nine the bottom. Funny how they'd unintentionally slept in numerical order.

His former selves appeared to have awakened at about the same time he did, and all three were bumping into each other, trying to do the exact same morning routine that he had done for nearly 2000 years. They were timelords on a mission: figure out what caused their lives to merge, and put the timelines right again. They had to admit, though. Three heads were much better than one!

They spent most of the wee morning hours tinkering together in the console room. It was nice sharing the same brain as they were able to work together in complete silence, understanding each other completely. But six hours of tinkering later, they were no closer to finding answers. Hearing voices from the kitchen, Eleven suggested they take a break and enjoy a cuppa. The other two agreed and followed him to the kitchen.

All three paused as they realized that all of the women were present. Cautiously, they entered the room and made way to the kettle. They were talking about him, each Doctor could tell. It was more than a little embarrassing and unnerving, kind of like walking into a room and discovering that all your exes are there and have bonded over hating you. They each grabbed a mug and helped themselves to a cuppa tea that someone had already brewed. Eleven took a sip. Memories washed over him as he recognized the taste. This was Jackie Tyler's famous home brew. Rose must have made it then. He found himself biting back tears as he joined himself at the table. He avoided eye contact with everyone, knowing quite rightly, that he was not the only one biting back tears.

The women seemed oblivious to their presence and predicament. Rose was in the middle of telling the others about the time that Rose attempted to teach Nine how to dance during the bombing of London in WWII and Amy just laughed and mentioned that Eleven had invented a dance called the Drunk Giraffe at her wedding.

Nine took this opportunity to clear his throat. The women looked up and surveyed the room awkwardly.

"Morning Doctor," Rose said to no one in particular as she picked up her empty cup and placed it in the sink before hurriedly leaving the room. The other women just looked embarrassed.

The Doctor was beside himself, and quite literally too. Ten suddenly stood and announced that it might be good to wake the others. "Allons-y then!" He remarked a little too cheerfully as he headed off towards the bedrooms. Amy and Martha followed, thinking that their husbands would take their awakening better if they did it instead of the manic Doctor. River disappeared. Donna and Clara looked at the expression on Nine's face and decided to make a hasty get away. They didn't know this Doctor and were afraid of his temper. Nine just glared after Ten as he left. Then he turned that glare onto Eleven.

"What? What'd I do?" Eleven asked, flabbergasted.

"You're guilty by association" came the disgruntled reply.

"Then you're as guilty as me."

"No. These events are still in my future, therefore I have not done anything. You, however, have done something in your past, therefore, it is part of you. Besides, I was listening to their conversation from early on. You actually married River Song! That makes things worse!"

"Look. I've moved on. I've had to. I'm nearly 2000 years old! She's been gone from my life for nearly 900 years - that means that I've lived as many years after her as I had before her. I had to move on!"

This outburst was interrupted when the TARDIS started shaking and rolling. Alarms were going off in the console room, and smoke was coming from underneath. Ten was there first as he was the closest, but soon he was joined by the other Doctors, Tentoo included, and River as all five pilots attempted to stop the TARDIS from crashing. They were able to set her down gently, but she had lost power and all of the lights had gone dark. "This is very, very, very, bad" said Ten, stating the obvious.

* * *

><p>Now completely awake, all thirteen occupants of the TARDIS stumbled out of the blue box and into the dawn of a strange new world. It had the appearance of a jungle with tall trees and a thick canopy overhead. There was a mist rising from the ground, and the humidity was quite high. The sound of birds was heard in the distance, or at least it was hoped that they were birds.<p>

"Where are we?" Amy asked. "When are we?" Rory followed suit.

The younger Doctors turned to Eleven, because this was not a place that they had remembered visiting before. Unfortunately, Eleven was equally lost. "I have no idea," he said. "But, here we are, another adventure!"

Nine volunteered to stay behind to see if he could fix the TARDIS. He was still feeling grumpy and thought it best that he not impose himself on anyone else today. Ten and Eleven began performing jiggery pokery on everyone's phones with their sonics in case they were separated, and Clara, always the master organizer, took it upon herself to make sure that everyone had everyone else's number in their contact lists, including the TARDIS phone. With this technology in place, the company set out.

The jungle was thick with plant life that no one had ever seen before. The further they walked, the denser it became. Eleven felt a chill creep up his spine, the kind of chill that you get when you feel like you are being watched. Looking at the rest of the group, he saw that they all felt the same. Where the group had started off chatting with each other, the conversations had gradually been reduced to whispers, and then to nothing at all. They walked on in complete silence for awhile, no one daring to even breathe too loudly. There was something menacing in the air and everyone could feel it.

Suddenly, two large sinkholes opened beneath them and Rory and Mickey both fell in, the ground refilling the holes as though there was never anything there. Amy and Martha screamed for their husbands as the group started frantically digging in the dirt looking for them, to no avail. Suddenly two more holes opened up taking Jack and Tentoo. There was a loud whirring sound overhead as everyone looked up to see the TARDIS spinning right towards them, Nine dangling from underneath. "It's not me!" he shouted. "Something has her possessed!" Suddenly, he vanished and the TARDIS crash landed next to the group. Ten and Eleven looked at each other in fear and resignation as the ground opened beneath them as well. The last thing Eleven remembered was being sucked into the dirt, the screams of the women loud in his ears. He was enveloped in darkness and lost consciousness as he continued to fall.


	4. Chapter 4: Old Friends and Enemies

**Mostly new chapter! The story gets different from here on out, though elements of the original have been saved. I thought that while the men are locked up, they should spend some time working out their differences.**

**Please do not sue. I don't own Doctor Who.**

CHAPTER 4

Ten awoke to find himself in a small prison cell. The lights were dim, and his eyes had trouble adjusting to the darkness. He was aware that his hands and feet were bound together and he appeared to be leaning against something solid. Or to be more correct, he was leaning against some _one:_ Tentoo was regaining consciousness and was just about as pleased as his time lord twin to be bound to him. Continuing their unspoken feud over Rose, they both began to complain. They'd rather be bound to _anyone_ else!

"Oh stop your grousing you two!" Nine yelled at them from across the cell. "Look at who I'm bound to. Mickey the Idiot!"

"Oi! Stop it with the Idiot comments you stupid alien! It's not like any of us are happy with this situation." Mickey was insulted.

Eleven just laughed. "Well. Serves you younger versions of me right. You have been abusive to your, uh, partner there long enough. This could be a great learning opportunity for all for of you. Mickey's no longer an idiot. In fact, he's become quite a lot of help over the years."

"Gee, thanks boss!" Mickey cheered.

"You're welcome." Eleven continued. "And in regards to Tentoo. Well Ten, he's not really the one you're mad at, is he? And Tentoo, you've already won this conflict. You have the girl. So knock it off!" Eleven couldn't really hide his disdain for the Rose situation, either, but he knew that what was done was done, and there was no sense in arguing about it. Rose seemed happy, and that's all that really mattered, right?

Ten looked down, red faced and ashamed. Eleven, for his part, was attached to Rory and was quite alright with that partnering. The only one without a "partner" was Jack who couldn't help but wonder at how it was symbolic of how his life was turning out.

"So, uh, Doctor, where are we, and more importantly, where are the girls?" Rory queried. Of course, he was more worried about his wife and daughter than the others (though he was perfectly aware that they were strong women and could take care of themselves, River most especially), but he was concerned for the safety of all.

"How am I bloody supposed to know since its obvious that I'm from the earliest time period?!" Nine yelled.

"You" Rory sighed "have a serious attitude problem. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Yes." Nine whispered. "Rose."

"Let's not go down that rabbit trail, ok Doc?" Jack responded, eyeing the Ten/Tentoo pair closely, who were both pouting, despite insistence on both their parts that time lords don't pout. "Besides, I think Rory was asking the Doctor in general, right?"

Rory nodded, then realized that he probably couldn't be seen either because of the dim lighting or because half the room had their backs to him. "Basically, yeah." Rory responded.

"Well, we appear to be in a cell." Eleven remarked.

"Thanks Captain Obvious!" Mickey retorted. "Anything, I don't know, a little more helpful?"

Ten and Tentoo simultaneously leaned over to the side (luckily it was the same side so that they didn't work against each other) and licked the floor of the cell. It appeared that their minds were still in sync somewhat even after spending time apart. Rory was repulsed. Nine pretended to ignore the licking bit, still convinced that he was going to regenerate into morons. Eleven, Mickey, and Jack just sighed. They'd seen it before.

"Really. How can Rose stand to kiss you, Tentoo, considering all the places that tongue has been?" Mickey snorted. Ten looked smug. How indeed? Then he realized that if Rose didn't want to kiss Tentoo for the licking, then he was just as guilty. Tentoo just glared at Mickey, the Oncoming Storm brewing in his gaze.

Ten cleared his throat. "Well, it appears that we are in the twenty fifth century, but we are not on Earth. But where we are exactly, I cannot tell."

Not to be outdone, Tentoo added "but we appear to be in grave danger, because the floor tastes like Dalekanium."

"DALEKANIUM!" Everyone shrieked.

Their worst fears were confirmed when a shadow of a salt shaker with an eye stalk and an egg beater and plunger appeared around the corner of the wall outside their cell.

"IDENTITY CONFIRMED! IT IS THE DOCTOR! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

* * *

><p>Eventually, the screaming died down, and the women took inventory of who was left. There was Donna, Martha, Amy, River, Clara, and Rose. That was it. No Doctor of any number, and no human male either for that matter. The mist that had descended upon the jungle was dissipating, and visibility was higher than it had been all day.<p>

"So, here we are. Another adventure, and Rory is dead again. How many times is he going to widow me?" Amy wailed.

"Mum, please don't do anything stupid like you did when the angel took him." River worried.

"Hey, I only did that because he was sent back in time and I didn't want him to be lonely!" Amy replied.

"What about all the other times?!" River demanded.

"Well... I..."Amy stammered.

Martha watched this exchange, dumbfounded. Amy had seemed so strong. Apparently she was only strong when Rory was around. For her part, Martha was worried about Mickey and the others, and even surmised that she might have just been widowed herself. But she wasn't giving up. That's not what Mickey would have wanted.

Rose just sat in the grass, apart from the others, lost in thought, pulling up pieces of grass as she did so. What a turbulent ride it had been for her over the last 48 hours. When she awoke just a couple of days before, she was in a parallel world and happily married to the only man in that universe that she could ever love. Then she suddenly found herself on the TARDIS and discovered that all three of her loves were present, plus a fourth face of him that she hadn't even met yet. Now, she'd lost them all! What a mess!

Donna observed everyone moping and decided that someone should take the lead in their motley group, and it might as well be her! She looked around and noticed that the TARDIS that was deposited next to the group. "Hey, River!" she said. "Any chance you can get the old girl flying?"

River agreed that she probably could. Amy proudly bragged that her daughter could fly the TARDIS better than the Doctor!

They approached the TARDIS nervously. Nine had said that she was possessed. The TARDIS could be a death trap for them all. But she was still familiar and less scary than that horrible jungle. Besides, she might be the only way to find the men. When they entered, she was lit up like nothing had ever happened, and she was humming. River approached the console cautiously, stroking her gently. "She's as frightened as we are, girls" River remarked. "I don't think that we have to worry about any more trouble from her."

Following River's instructions, the ladies managed to cloak the TARDIS and get her into flight. Donna, who had still retained part of her timelord mind, used the long range scanners to search for double heart life signs. She found three and breathed a sigh of relief. They seemed to be crammed together in a tiny room, along with four single hearts. "I found them! They're all alive!" she shouted.

But they were not the only life signs in the vicinity. The scanner picked up hundreds more. Donna shuddered. "They're not alone."

"What is it?" Rose asked.

Before Donna could answer, a disembodied voice rang out through the TARDIS and answered for her.

"THE TARDIS HAS BEEN LOCATED! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

"River! Get us out of here!" Amy shrieked.


	5. Chapter 5: Girl Power

**None of the characters are mine.**

CHAPTER 5

Daleks. Of course, it would have to be Daleks. Oddly enough, though the trademark killing word had been issued, no one had died. That meant that the Daleks were keeping the Doctors and their male companions alive for some reason. But why?

The men didn't take time to analyze this situation fully, but instead tried to make a plan of escape. The locks seemed easy enough to open with a sonic. And counting Tentoo's, they had four of them! Unfortunately, they were all buried in the Doctors' transdimensional pockets, and no one had hands free to get to them. Their feet were free, however, so all seven men started struggling to free one, just one sonic from one pocket, so that they could be freed. But despite their efforts, not a single sonic would budge.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, River had managed to dematerialize the TARDIS just in time. The women realized that the Doctor was not going to come to their rescue this time. In fact, it appeared as if it was their turn to rescue the Doctor! They weren't too keen on facing a bunch of Daleks, but if they ever wanted to see the Doctor and their husbands and Jack alive again (well, they'd see Jack alive again regardless), they had to.<p>

Amy was the first to speak up. "It's up to us, then ladies. What would the Doctor do if the situation was reversed?"

Donna snickered. "That Martian? He'd just go barging in without a plan and nearly get himself killed in the process."

Martha sighed. "Yeah, how about let's _not_ do that."

"Right then, so, we need a plan. Any ideas?" Clara asked.

River twirled her gun around in her hand before placing it back in the holster. "I have a few."

"I'll bet you do!" Rose retorted, laughing. "But, you know that the Doctor hates guns."

"That's never stopped me before!" River grinned.

"My daughter does have a point. We might have to fight our way out of this." Amy said. "What's the best way to avoid death by Dalek?"

Silence fell upon the room.

Clara timidly chose to speak up. "In one of my past lives, I had the rather unfortunate experience of being turned into a Dalek." This earned quite a few gasps from the others in the room. She was undeterred, however. "Therefore, I know a thing or two about how Daleks think and work. They believe that they are superior and that all other species should be exterminated. They believe that they have no emotions, but Davros, their creator, was not able to eliminate them entirely. Daleks in fact have two emotions: hatred and fear. They usually operate under the first emotion: hatred. That is how they are able to kill without hesitation. Fear, however, disables them. Unfortunately, Daleks do not scare easily. In fact, there is only one person who has ever stirred that emotion within them, and I doubt that I need to tell you who that is."

"The Doctor!" all the others answered in unison.

"Right. So, what we need to do is find out another way to scare the Daleks." Clara stated.

"I see what you're saying, Clara." Martha said. "So. What is it specifically about the Doctor that the Daleks find so fearful?"

"Well... hmm..." Clara started, stumped. "They... just... I don't know? The Doctor is the only one who has ever defeated them, and they do not like to be defeated."

"But what is it about defeat that terrifies them so, Clara?" asked Rose. "Is it death? Is it disgrace? Is it the fear of being alone? If we can determine the specifics of their fear, we may be able to exploit them."

"Um... well..." Clara started. "A little bit of each, I should guess. Who isn't afraid of their own death? Who doesn't fear humiliation and disgrace? Who really wants to be alone in the Universe?"

"Daleks" Donna remarked.

The others nodded in resigned agreement. This conversation was officially going nowhere except round and round in circles. Then Martha had an idea. "Wait, Clara, did you say that the Doctor is the only one to have defeated the Daleks? Technically, though he was always involved, that is not true. _We_ have defeated the Daleks. Each of us!

Suddenly everyone excitedly started talking at once. Phrases like "Impossible Girl", "Doctor Donna", and "Bad Wolf" were tossed around. Eventually, they settled on a plan that sounded incredibly dangerous but a whole lot of fun. It was so crazy that it just might work!

* * *

><p>With the TARDIS still cloaked and under River's guidance, the women were able to land the ship quietly right next to the room where the men were kept. It looked like they were in a small cell with iron bars like a medieval prison. The women chuckled at the men's movements as they were trying to free a sonic. They looked like they were performing a very odd and disorganized dance. It was no luck, however. The Daleks were pacing outside the cell, acting, well, bored. Rose thought that that was odd and seemed out of character for them. They appeared to be waiting for something.<p>

River suddenly materialized inside the cell, placed her finger over her lips, grabbed all four sonic screwdrivers from the Doctors, and then disappeared without a word. The men just stared at each other as if saying, "What do we do now?"

Suddenly, the door to the TARDIS opened, and a bright light spilled out. The women were dressed to kill - literally. They were dressed in black leather from head to toe and heels. "The Doctors' Angels" was emblazoned across their backs in TARDIS blue. The Daleks tried to exterminate, but failed to get past the force field that was cleverly erected. The jaws of the men hit the floor. The women looked _hot!_

"This is gonna be fantastic!" Rose declared, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Allons-y!" Donna and Martha chimed in along with her.

"Geronimo!" Echoed Amy, River, and Clara.

Clara, Rose, Amy, and Donna were armed with the sonics. River and Martha had very large guns. Donna's booming voice then addressed all assembled. "Daleks! Release the prisoners to us, leave this Universe, and we will spare your lives!"

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS BLASPHEMY! EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN!"

"You want an explanation?!" Rose yelled. "Scan us, and see who we are! Or, how about we help you along, and tell you ourselves?!"

"The Impossible Girl!" yelled Clara.

"Pond. Amelia Pond!" Amy had always wanted to say that. Though as soon as she did, she felt that maybe she had.

"Doctor Donna!" Donna proclaimed with much pride.

"Martha Jones!" Martha squeaked, vowing to earn herself a code name if it's the last thing she ever does.

"The Devil in Heels!" River bellowed.

"And..." here Rose paused for effect. "Bad Wolf!"

At the name "Bad Wolf" the Daleks hesitated and backed away. "IT IS THE ABOMINATION! THE NUMBER TWO ENEMY OF THE DALEKS! THE BAD WOLF SHALL BE EXTERMINATED!"

"Number two enemy, eh?" Rose deadpanned, knowing exactly who number one was. "I'm honored."

Then the fighting began. River and Martha began shooting. River took out twenty or thirty Daleks with one shot each, while Martha considered herself lucky to be able to take out just one, but together, they cleared a path for the others. Meanwhile, Amy sonicked open the cell and began freeing the prisoners, of course, starting with her beloved Rory who just stared at her in amazement and adoration. Donna and Clara had made their way to the control station where they began using their borrowed sonics to interrupt the collective mind of the Daleks and force them to start exterminating each other.

Rose, meanwhile, had slipped away, following a retreating Dalek down a dark corridor. "The Daleks don't take prisoners, especially when the Doctor is involved." she thought to herself. "They just exterminate. This whole scenario was just too easy. There's something else going on here, and it's up to me to find out what it is."


	6. Chapter 6: A New Doctor

**Here we are! The first major plot change and new chapter! Enjoy!**

**Still not mine.**

CHAPTER 6

Rose wandered down a dark corridor so large that the light from her torch was soon swallowed up by the darkness. The further she wandered from the rescue, the quieter it became. Soon, she heard nothing except her quiet footsteps and her breathing. There was nothing else. None of the daleks had even followed her.

Soon the light of her torch flickered and went out. The batteries were dead. Then she remembered that she still had the sonic screwdriver. She whipped it out, pressed the button and heard the familiar whirring noise, but no light emitted from the device. This darkness was unnatural. Rose swallowed a lump in her throat. She had discovered darkness like this before, back when she traveled with Tentoo in the parallel world. The daleks of that world had discovered how to manipulate light waves in order to conceal their greatest secrets.

With her sense of sight lost, she began to be able to rely on her other senses as they became stronger. She listened. The room she was in was still and quiet. All she could hear was the sound of her own breathing. She held her breath, and that's when she heard it: the quiet rumble of a motor. She quietly walked in the direction of the sound with her arms outstretched. Her hands found something tall and made of metal and glass. The coolness of the glass was incongruent with the atmosphere of the room, which Rose was aware was quickly increasing in temperature. The offensive smell of burnt flesh assaulted her nostrils. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she had this uncanny sensation that she was no longer alone. She resisted the urge to run away.

"Hello?" She whispered. "Anyone here?" She knew that if the presence was a dalek that she'd be dead already, so it was likely someone else, and that someone else might turn out to be a friend instead of a foe. But there was no need to announce to all the daleks that she was there by shouting.

"Who's there?" A gruff voice responded, also in a whisper. The voice didn't sound menacing, just gruff, and she thought, a bit Scottish.

"I could ask you the same thing." She hissed back. "We are in the most dangerous place in the universe, and I need to know if you are friend or foe.

"I am the Doctor." The voice replied. "Now I'll know if you are friend or foe."

"Doctor? Which one?" She didn't recognize this voice. Still she somehow believed him. "So the rescue attempt was a success then? It's me, Doctor. It's me, Rose."

"Rose?!" He continued to whisper, though his disbelief was evident. "As in Rose Tyler? But... it's impossible! You're in a parallel world!"

"I was... until the TARDIS brought me on board a few days ago for a big reunion with all of your faces since the Time War..." She paused, suddenly realizing that if this voice truly belonged to the Doctor, he would have known that.

"You have the TARDIS?!" came the reply. "But, I lost her as well! Something happened when I regenerated, and I lost my bloody ship!"

"You're him." She realized. "The next face of the Doctor!" In the darkness, she reached out towards the sound of the voice, but all she felt was the glass. If only she could see! "Where are you?" She whispered.

"I seem to be trapped in this glass capsule. No idea how I ended up here. But it would be easy work to get out, except that I also appear to have lost my sonic."

Rose smiled, even though she knew that he couldn't see. "Guess it's a good thing I brought this along then!" She made fast work of the capsule with her borrowed sonic and let him out.

"Rose Tyler, you are amazing!" He responded, a little too loudly.

Suddenly, the lights came on, blinding them both for a few seconds.

"THE DOCTOR HAS ESCAPED! IT IS THE ABOMINATION! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

Her eyes still adjusting to the light, she took a glance at her new partner before grabbing his hand and smiling at him cheekily. "Run!" Oh. She had missed this! As they ran, she took in his older appearance, and bushy eyebrows. He looked different, and he appeared to be sterner than his previous incarnations, but one look in his eyes, and there was no doubt: This man was the twelfth Doctor!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back on the TARDIS...<p>

"That was HOT!" Jack said. "Woo-eee did you ladies just give me enough to fuel my fantasies for a very long time!"

"Shut up, Jack!" Said well, everyone.

Mickey was embracing Martha and telling her how amazing she was. Rory just looked at Amy with complete awe and adoration. River, Clara, and Donna went to the kitchen to brew some tea. The Doctors, however, were in a state. They had counted heads and came up one short. Ten and Tentoo looked at each other in alarm. "Where's Rose?" They asked simultaneously.

Nine looked up from the console. "She wandered off again, didn't she? Fantastic. That's just fantastic. She'll never learn, will she?"

Eleven motioned for the others to join him. "Hang on. She still has a sonic. If I can just track its signal... Yes! Found her! It appears that she is underground, not too far from where we were imprisoned. I think I can... Yes, we're materializing right next to her!"

"Allons-y!" Shouted Ten and Tentoo, grabbing their sonics (Tentoo had a spare since Rose had his) and rushing out the door. They weren't even aware of the other. All they knew was that Rose was probably in trouble and each believed that he was the one she needed to save her. Eleven and Nine looked at each other and sprinted after them. They weren't going to miss out on the action, especially when Rose might be in danger!

The remaining companions watched all of this with great trepidation. "Ladies and gentlemen. May the games begin!" Jack proclaimed, big grin on his face. The others just turned and looked at him. No one wanted to admit that they were thinking the same thing, though maybe not in those exact words. River chuckled and moved the TARDIS further away, just to see what would happen. Her parents didn't stop her.

* * *

><p>Rose and Twelve were running for their lives from the Daleks when they heard the TARDIS materialize nearby. They ran in the direction of the sound and almost ran over Ten and Tentoo as they had burst through the doors and started running towards Rose. Nine and Eleven did run into the backs of the twins as they did not see them stop. All four younger Doctors looked at the man whose fingers were entwined with Rose's and scowled at the stranger in jealous anger.<p>

Rose groaned. The looks on her Doctors' faces had not gone unnoticed, and she was not happy! She was not some kind of prize to be won! She turned to the rescue team. "Doctors, met your future self." Then she turned to Twelve. "Doctor, remember these faces? You used to have them." She then addressed them all. "Ok?! Now there is an army of Daleks pursuing us. I suggest, _Doctor_, that either you come up with one of your brilliant plans, or we resume running!"

They choose to run. Luckily, the TARDIS wasn't far. Except that it wasn't where they had thought it was.

"Alright! What'd you do with her?" Nine yelled, accusing Eleven.

"Me?! You must have forgotten to put the parking break on!" Eleven cried.

"Since when does the TARDIS have a parking break?!" one of the Tens cried, exasperated. Rose was dumbfounded that she couldn't tell which was her husband and which was the original at the moment. They were both, no, all five of them, were acting so... _alien_!

"Since she redecorated, of course!" Twelve added his two cents.

"Yeah, I noticed that she did, by the way. I don't like it!" added the other twin.

The five of them continued to argue in a similar fashion for several minutes. Rose developed a headache and she almost wished that a Dalek would come and take her out of her misery. Funny. Where were the Daleks anyway?

"Doctor!" she cried. All five stopped their arguing and five heads turned and looked at her, suddenly ashamed. "While you were arguing with yourself about where you parked the TARDIS, I couldn't help but notice that the Daleks haven't found us yet. Anyone find that a bit odd?!"


	7. Chapter 7: A Narrow Escape

**Thanks for the reviews, though I wish I understood Spanish. I copied and pasted those comments into Google translate and got a general idea of what you said, though. :)**

**I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, this would be the plot for a tenth anniversary of the relaunch special... or something like that.**

CHAPTER 7

Twelve gratefully took Eleven's extra sonic screwdriver. After all, it should technically be his now. He began using it to scan the area for anything unusual that might keep the Daleks from pursuing them. Eleven, meanwhile, started scanning Twelve.

"Do you mind?!" Twelve was indignant.

"Sorry. But I never actually finished regenerating, that I can remember, anyway, and I'm not fully convinced that you're me." Eleven replied.

Ten also looked skeptical of the new arrival but decided to use his sonic to scan the area, just in case Twelve' s readings weren't reliable because he turned out to be a Dalek spy or something.

"Well?!" Twelve remarked when the scans were complete. He didn't even bother finishing his scan because he was to busy being the scan-ee to be the scanner.

"Two hearts, respiratory bypass, and live regeneration dust found within a newly regenerated time lord." Eleven turned to the others. "It's a boy!" He shouted, suddenly gleeful. "A whole new regeneration cycle!" He danced around a bit before wrapping his arms around his future self in a tight embrace, a gesture that was not returned.

Twelve looked at Rose and rolled his eyes. She giggled.

Ten also finished his scan. "There seems to be a molecular breakdown of the nucleotides in the tertiary layer of the temporal atmosphere that appears to be made up of an unusually large quantity of..."

Rose's eyes glazed over as Ten rambled on about his findings. She may have once had the time vortex in her mind, but she still had absolutely no idea what he was saying. The other Doctors, however, were nodding in complete understanding. Of course they were, with the same mind and all. The others offered solutions or opinions or whatever commentary on the topic, all full of the same science techno babble. Rose had never felt like such a dumb ape before. She didn't know why they even bothered speaking in English because she understood as much as if they were speaking Gallifrean. At least they weren't trying to one up each other in order to win her affections anymore.

They seemed to arrive at some sort of a plan, however. Unfortunately, she was supposed to be in on it. "Got that, Rose?" Nine asked her, with a big goofy grin on his face. She was glad to see that smile. She had missed it. He hadn't really smiled much since this TARDIS reunion began.

"Um, you all kind of lost me the moment that Ten opened his mouth." She admitted, shyly. "Just tell me what you want me to do with as little techno babble as possible."

"Basically, we are in big trouble, so just, RUN!" Tentoo said as he joined the other four in a line at the front of the room, brandishing their sonics like a sword as an army of Daleks ten across and so deep that the end was not seen approached them.

Her instincts did not disagree. She turned, but then froze as a tingling sensation took over her entire body. She didn't remember anything that happened after that.

* * *

><p>The Doctors glared at the approaching Dalek army, the Oncoming Storm in their eyes masking the fear that they felt underneath. Yes, they had faced Daleks before, and in even greater numbers than this, and survived: and that was when there was just one Doctor! - but circumstances now were a bit different. Three Doctors had already regenerated. What would happen to them if they were hit? Would that Doctor die? If he did, what would happen to those who came after him? Would they cease to exist? And one of the Doctors was human and completely mortal. He already knew what would happen to him if he was hit. Best case scenario (besides no one dying, of course): Twelve gets exterminated and regenerates into another face that can give the Daleks hell. Worst case: Nine gets exterminated and they all die. The Doctor collectively knew that he had never been more vulnerable. Still, the Daleks didn't know that. If they were scared of one Doctor, five should scare them senseless (or so they hoped)!<p>

"I would think twice before coming any closer!" Nine yelled at the army.

"You know that every time we meet like this, very bad things tend to happen." Ten continued.

"Funny how those very bad things never seem to happen to me personally." Tentoo chimed in.

"Very bad things happen to you when you threaten my friends!" Eleven's voice echoed.

"I am not to be trifled with. My patience is run out!" Twelve commanded attention.

"BECAUSE I AM THE DOCTOR!" All five Doctors yelled in unison.

"IDENTITY CONFIRMED! IT IS THE DOCTOR! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMIN-"

The Daleks' speech was cut off as a wave of golden light flew up from behind the Doctors, and turned the entire army to dust in a matter of seconds. All five Doctors gulped and slowly turned around, knowing (and yet hoping that they were wrong) what they would find.

"I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself." The golden girl said. "Do not be afraid, my Doctor. Rose Tyler is safe. Rose Tyler and I are one. We only wish to keep our Doctor safe. I have chosen her because she loves you, and though only one face of you has been able to say it, I know you love her too. Be safe, my Doctor." The golden light suddenly went out and Rose collapsed on the floor, unconscious, as the TARDIS materialized around her.

* * *

><p>"Rose!" The Doctors scrambled on board and gathered around her, concerned for her safety.<p>

She groaned, stretched and woke up as if she had just had a nap. "What happened? How'd I get back on the TARDIS? Did I hear singing?"

"Uh, yes. I sang a song and the Daleks ran away." Nine said hurriedly and without thinking, his grin was large, but it did not reach his eyes.

She narrowed her eyes at him. She'd heard that line before. Just after leaving Satellite 5, and just before he regenerated the first time. She didn't buy it then, and she wasn't buying it now. She slowly looked into the eyes of each of the Doctors. "She came back, didn't she? Bad Wolf?"

Not one of them could look her in the eyes. Twelve very quickly stood up and helped her to her feet. "Didn't you say that this was some kind of reunion? Let's go find the others, then, shall we?" He wrapped his arm around her waist to support her as they walked towards the lounge where sounds of laughter could be heard. She turned and smiled up at him, grateful. He just beamed.

The other four just looked at each other and sighed before following. Their future self and the only woman they had ever loved appeared for all the world to be a very happy couple. The irony of this was not lost on any of them, least of all Tentoo.

* * *

><p>The rest of the companions seemed to be having a big party in the lounge. Music was playing, the telly was on, the alcohol flowed, snacks were consumed... And Jack was collecting bets on which Doctor would be holding Rose's hand when they returned. So far, the odds were pretty even, with Tentoo edging out a slight lead over Nine, Ten, and Eleven because he was her husband. However, most of the occupants of the TARDIS bet that none of the Doctors would have been holding her hand because she would be mad. The fact that Rose came in being supported by a man that no one knew caused Jack to just toss the table over and declare that everyone gets their money back.<p>

Twelve just chuckled. Rose looked at him in amusement. "Hello" he said to everyone gathered. "I am the Doctor." Everyone gasped. He just smiled at his former companions. It was great to see them all again.

"Apparently I was abducted by Daleks and finished my regeneration elsewhere" Eleven said, with a trace of amusement in his voice. The other three looked gloomy.

Twelve released Rose and held out his hand to Clara. "I guess that once this little reunion's finished that it will just be you and me for awhile, eh, Clara?"

She looked at the proffered hand and Twelve's smile and seemed a bit unsure. She glanced over at Eleven, who nodded encouragingly. "He is me, Clara. And we'll need you when all is said and done."

She looked into Twelve's eyes, and bypassed the hand and enveloped him in a hug. "I don't think that this me is the hugging type!" He said, his hands stuck up awkwardly.

"Doctor, I don't care." She replied, holding him still. He slowly, and reluctantly returned the embrace.

Mickey saw the expressions on Rose and each of the Doctors and leaned over and whispered to his wife. "Things are about to get very interesting." She nodded in reply.


	8. Chapter 8: Game On

**Sorry for the long delay in posting. Life has been a bit crazy, as it always is. I'm a very random poster. Sometimes I go for weeks without writing, and then suddenly can't stop. Sorry about that.**

CHAPTER 8

Twelve was welcomed aboard by his former companions with much aplomb. By this time, everyone was so used to seeing the Doctor in multiple faces that one more was of no consequence. As the TARDIS continued on in the time vortex, Jack's party went on well into the TARDIS night. Twelve eventually retired to bed to sleep off the rest of his regeneration sickness, mumbling something like "watch out for dinosaurs" before he faceplanted on the newly created bed in the TARDIS blue room and passed out cold. He was still fully dressed in the same outfit that Eleven was wearing, minus the bowtie.

The party still continued. Jack suggested that they all play a game. At first, most everyone refused to, but he insisted that "I have never" would be a great way to get to know each other, and the others reluctantly agreed. They couldn't find any alcohol on board, much to Jack's dismay (and everyone else's relief), so they used Dr. Pepper instead. Someone said something they'd never done before, and whoever has done it had to drink.

Jack started, with something that was unusually benign, especially for Jack's standards. "I have never eaten Earth seafood."

"For us Doctors, do we count our past lives, or just the faces that we are presently?" Tentoo asked.

"Just your current face. Spice it up a bit." Jack grinned.

The Ponds, M&M's (aka Mickey & Martha Smith), Donna, Rose, River, and the four participating Doctors each drank one shot of the pop.

The game play moved to Martha, who shrugged and said, "I have never died."

"Technicality? What if you were declared dead but didn't actually die because you were trapped in a parallel world?" Rose asked.

"Um... drink up?" Martha said.

"Please don't tell me we have to drink for every time we've died, because I'd need a lot more than this." Clara moaned.

"I'd need even more." Jack sighed. "So, let's just say one glass if you've ever died at least once." The Ponds were happy with this, because they were trying to count how many drinks they'd need.

"Does regeneration count as death?" Ten asked on behalf of his other faces.

"Uh... sure? Regeneration counts." Martha said, clearly surprised with the number of people on the TARDIS who had died before. Each Doctor but Tentoo dutifully drank his glass. River also drank.

Mickey was a little more inventive than his wife. "I have never kissed someone of the same sex." No one was surprised when Jack drank his. Amy and Rory cast disapproving glances at their daughter who also drank. River had some explaining to do. Everyone was surprised however, when the Doctors hesitated before looking at Nine who groaned and tossed back a glass. "Jack kissed me" he said simply.

"You liked it Doc!" Jack laughed at him, winking and slapping his back. Nine just grunted, folding his arms across his chest and looking around at everything besides Jack.

Eleven and Rory just sighed as they drank their glasses. "I got over excited. Sorry Rory." Eleven said.

"Oh, don't mention it! Seriously. Don't ever. mention. it. again!" Rory replied, flustered.

Clara was next. "I have never wandered off when I wasn't supposed to."

"Yes you have!" Eleven interjected.

"When?" She asked.

"I don't know, but you must have. Everyone does!" The other Doctors nodded in agreement.

"Ok. Fine. Disbelieve me. I have never... played this dumb game before." Clara sighed. Jack was the only one who drank. "Oh come on, no one here has played this?" He laughed.

River was next. "I have never faced a dalek in my original timeline."

"Lucky" Rose muttered.

"Yeah, you have!" Amy replied. "Remember the Pandorica?"

"Oh. Oops! Silly me!" River replied. "I have never had chips!"

"That's horrible!" Rose remarked, teasingly, before drinking her glass along with everyone else.

"I have never regenerated or witnessed a full regeneration." Donna said.

"And what am I? Chopped liver?" Tentoo asked.

"Oi! Fine Space Man! You got me! I've never... been to Boston in the fall!"* She was at a loss and only had this annoying children's song stuck in her head. To everyone's surprise, Mickey and Martha took a drink. Apparently, they had honeymooned in Boston, and it was fall.

"I have never been to the planet Barcelona" Rose said. The Doctors all looked at her with guilt written across their faces. Eleven, however, was the only one to drink. He was joined by River. Of course, he'd taken her.

"I have never killed my future spouse." Amy said, clearly jabbing Rory for the auton incident when he was a Centurion. Rory and River both drank. "Sorry about that, Sweetie" River said to Eleven.

It was Rory's attempt to embarrass his wife that began to dull the mood. "I have never fallen in love with or even had a crush on someone of a different species than me."

Amy glared at her husband before looking at Eleven sheepishly and drinking her glass. Martha tried to be discreet about drinking hers, but Mickey noticed it and glared at Ten. River just shrugged and tossed hers back. Clara turned bright red as she looked at Eleven and drank. Jack also drank his which wasn't exactly a surprise, but the Directors just prayed that it wasn't him.

Each Doctor looked at Rose who looked each Doctor steadily in the face before all five drank their glasses in unison.

Eleven was next. "I have never sent someone I love away." The mood in the room grew chilly as Nine and Ten glared at him and drank. "Low blow" Rose whispered to him.

"I have never kissed a woman in front of a man who is in love with her!" Ten angrily retorted. Jack also drank with Tentoo, but no one noticed. Rose could feel herself tensing up.

"I have never married someone when I was in love with someone else!" Nine said. Eleven glared at him as he took his drink. Rose cleared her throat. This was spiraling out of control quickly.

"I have never forgotten to tell the woman I love how much I love her everyday!" Tentoo said. "Yes you have" Rose whispered, tears in her eyes. "Everyday since we returned to the TARDIS." Nobody noticed. The other three Doctors angrily drank, their eyes casting daggers at Tentoo. The Doctors didn't even notice that everyone else had seen what was about to happen and had hurriedly left the room. Rose was in tears, and no one seemed to care.

"I have never, in all my 2000 years, seen so many buffoons acting like idiots!" Twelve had awakened and had chosen this very moment to make his presence known. His new outfit, all black with a red lining on the inside of his jacket, made him look intimidating indeed.

The party was over.

* * *

><p>*Veggie Tales reference from the song "Pirates who don't do anything" :)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: Too Much Tension

**Thank you for the reviews. Winters Dawn, you think that Twelve has the best shot at rekindling a relationship with Rose? Well, so far it does appear that he is the only Doctor who seems to have any sense. But like you, I ship all the Doctors with Rose. Stay tuned for how I see that working out. :) And concerning Tentoo, I'm still coming to terms with him. Is he the Doctor, or is he human? I understand the Valeyard theory, though I won't go quite that far. I think he's good, but is he good for Rose? I'll be working out that theory here.**

I** don't own Doctor Who because I'm not English... or Scottish... or generally not from the UK. I'm just a dumb American**

CHAPTER 9

The companions (minus Rose) had convened in the kitchen, where the TARDIS had expanded the table so that all of them could sit at once. The Doctor/Rose tension was getting ridiculous and they all just wished that the situation could be rectified. But no one had a clue as to how that would be possible! There was only one Rose, and there were currently FIVE Doctors, and none of them were willing to share.

"This has to be so hard on Rose" Mickey said. "I know she adores the Doctors - all of them. Unlike us, she doesn't see any real differentiation between them and views them as one and the same. I remember what it was like when Nine turned into Ten. He fell out of the TARDIS unconscious, and she insisted that that man was the same as the other. She sat by his bed, worrying all day." He paused, considering what he wanted to say next. "That was when I first really knew that it was over between us. I knew she loved him then. I mean, the man just changes his face, becomes a completely different person, and she's all: 'he's the same!' Bah! The only thing Nine and Ten have in common are that they are both insane!" Mickey surprised even himself with the outburst. He realized that he was still a little jealous of the Doctor. Even though he had Martha now, whom he adored, it still baffled him that Rose would trust that this stranger was the same man so completely. "Of course, it probably doesn't hurt that Ten is incredibly attractive." He muttered to himself. Martha leaned into him and wrapped her arm around him. She understood completely.

"It probably wasn't as easy for her to see him change as it seemed." Clara said, quietly. "In a way, I'm glad that the past Doctors were here when I met Twelve. It cushioned the blow for me a bit. I doubt I would have taken it so well otherwise, and as it is, I hope that whatever caused the TARDIS to malfunction and bring us all here doesn't get fixed, because I'm terrified of it just being him and me."

"I doubt that anything can be done, other than just to leave them to it to work out their own differences." Amy said, sadly. "That and offer support to them all, especially Rose. I agree that this has to be killing her." The others nodded in agreement.

"You have to admit, though. The Doctors arguing with each other and making jabs at each other is kind of funny if you really think about it." Martha said. "I mean, this takes talking to yourself to a whole different level!" Everyone laughed.

"It's the arguing that gets me, though." Clara said. "I was on an adventure awhile back with Ten and Eleven as well as a former face who isn't here, and those two got along fabulously!"

"Sweetie, Rose is the issue here." River commented. "They all did get along fairly well until she showed up. We all saw it!"

"So he's jealous of himself" Rory surmised. "Well, that's just weird. But then again, none of us have different faces to compete with. I'm not sure I'd be willing to share Amy with anyone: not even another version of myself. And I don't think that she'd share me either."

"But consider Rose's perspective on this as well." Martha interjected. "I mean, she's not in love with Nine, Ten, Tentoo, etc. If you ask her, she's in love with the Doctor. She loves each face equally. Don't the Doctors see that if she had to choose, she'd choose all of them? Don't they see that by fighting over her, they're hurting her?"

"Right! So how do we help them see that?" Mickey asked.

"I may actually have an idea that might help them along..." Jack said.

"Oi! You oversexed lummox! Will anyone like this idea but you?" Donna exclaimed, poking him with her finger.

"I don't think about sex all the time! Or even most of the time. Contrary to what you all seem to think. I care about Rosie and the Doc like a brother and sister, and I really want what's best for them. So, please hear me out."

* * *

><p>Rose decided that it was time for bed. Tentoo made to follow but instead was greeted with the surprise of his life when she wouldn't let him enter the room and threw a blanket and pillow at him and slammed the door in his face, locking it behind her. He had really stepped in it this time, he knew. Cursing softly to himself to vent his frustration, he curled up on the floor outside of their room and tried to sleep.<p>

Several hours later, Ten tripped over his human twin while wandering the halls on his own. "Hey, you ok?" He asked.

"Go away!" Tentoo rolled over and tried to ignore the time lord.

"She kicked you out? Oh, we've really gone and stepped in it, haven't we? This is very, very bad. Come on. Misery loves company, and we have plenty of both in the Doctor room."

He helped Tentoo to his feet and led him to the Doctors' room, where a fifth bed had materialized. Gloomily, Tentoo collapsed in a heap on his new bed, threw the covers over his head, and pretended to sleep. Eleven and Nine just stared at him, not neither of them knowing what to say. Twelve just sighed. The room that had once been the Doctor's private sanctuary was quickly becoming anything but.

* * *

><p>Jack's plan involved several boxed sets of DVDs that he had bought when he visited a parallel universe. "This place was weird!" He said. "All our lives, or to be more specific, all the Doctor's lives, are regarded as fiction, err... science fiction to be precise. We're a show on the telly, and there are actors and actresses who look just like us. And they're famous! Like internationally famous! Just for portraying us on the telly! And they have clothing and action figures and toy sonic screwdrivers, and some of the very obsessed actually write fanfiction about us!"<p>

The others regarded him skeptically. "What does this have to do with solving the Rose and Doctor problem?" Clara asked.

"We make them watch these old episodes, key episodes that highlight their relationship. Maybe it will remind them of how in love they are, and it will remind the Doctors that there really is no contest, and Rose loves them all" Jack replied.

"That'll never work." Mickey snorted.

"Got any better ideas?"

* * *

><p>No one did, which is how the next day the entire TARDIS crew found themselves in the telly room watching Rose get attacked by shop dummies, Mickey turn into plastic (Martha thought it hilarious when her husband's head started to melt on the TARDIS console), and the Doctor ask a certain pink and yellow human to travel with him - twice.<p>

No sooner had the on-screen Rose run onboard the on-screen TARDIS and the theme music started to play when the real TARDIS began to shutter and shake. Alarms were going off everywhere, and smoke filed the console room.

"Fantastic" came Nine's sarcastic comment, though his face lit up at the prospect of an adventure.

"Allons-y!" Ten and Tentoo sang out in stereo unison.

"Geronimo!" Eleven was ready for action again.

"Here we go again!" Twelve really hated catch phrases, but felt that he had to say something.

The companions followed the Doctors out of the smoking TARDIS and onto another strange new world.


	10. Chapter 10: Nightmares

**I'm glad there are a lot of you who are reading this story. Please review! To those of you who have reviewed, thank you very much (especially Winters Dawn whose comments are the most thoughtful that I have ever received)!**

**I don't own Doctor Who.**

CHAPTER 10

"Is it just me, or does it seem like every time the TARDIS wants us to have an adventure, she crashes?" Donna remarked as she exited the TARDIS.

"Alright, Space man! When and where are we?" Her comments went unanswered. Had no one else made it off the TARDIS? She had been certain that at least one of the Doctors had preceded her.

"Doctor?!" Donna looked around. This place seemed familiar. Too familiar. Eerily familiar. Shelves of books that seemed to go on forever. A growing shadow at the end of the row.

"Is that... Are we..." Donna started, afraid to finish her thoughts. But she knew the answer. Vashta Nerada. The library.

"Everyone back to the TARDIS. Now! RUN!" She yelled, hoping that there was someone else still alive. The carnivorous shadow, realizing that it had live prey, began advancing at an alarming rate. But she couldn't find the TARDIS! Soon the shadow overtook her. She screamed in pain before succumbing to darkness.

* * *

><p>The first thing River saw upon exiting the TARDIS was that she was in a large, sterile white room. She gulped. For a woman who prided herself on being fearless, there was only one thing that truly scared her, and it was this very room. She knew the instant that she set foot in it that this was the very room where she was kept as a baby and small child and trained to be a psychopath killer. She had been tortured here, and was too young to defend herself. Her suspicions were further validated when a terrifying woman with a black eye patch entered the other end of the room. "Doctor!" River whispered. But the Doctor didn't respond. She was alone.<p>

"Melody, Melody, Melody." Madame Kovarian advanced, a sinister smile on her lips. "I gave you one task. Just one! Kill the Doctor. And not only did you fail in that one simple task, but you joined forces with him against me! Did you really think that you could get away with this little stunt? Did you think it was funny? Did you?" She laughed maniacally. "Well, look who's laughing now!"

River was paralyzed with fear. She couldn't move. Madame Kovarian simply advanced and zapped her with an electric wand. River's heart stopped, and everything was black.

* * *

><p>The Ponds burst through the doors and gasped. There, directly in front of them were several Weeping Angels. "Don't blink!" Amy shrieked.<p>

"I'm not blinking!" Rory replied, gritting his teeth to attempt to hide his sudden fear.

Amy blinked. A few of the angels moved. "Doctor?" Amy whispered.

"I'm not sure he's here." Rory replied, his eyes burning. He blinked. The angels moved closer.

Soon they were surrounded on all sides. Not taking their eyes of the angels, they grasped for each other's hands. "I love you!" Rory said to his wife. "I love you, too!" Amy replied. They closed their eyes.

Amy screamed, and all there was was darkness. An angel had taken her.

Rory opened his eyes. Apparently, these angels didn't just send you back in time. They killed. Rory held his wife's lifeless body in his arms. He waited for the angels to take him as well. But they didn't. He closed his eyes. Nothing happened. He opened them again. The angels hadn't moved!

"Well?! What are you waiting for?!" He cried out, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Take me!" Well, if they weren't going to touch him, he'd just touch them. A life without Amy was no life at all. He reached out, his hands found stone, and there was darkness.

* * *

><p>Martha ran from the TARDIS and stopped. She'd been here before. "But it's impossible!" She cried, horrified. "But he died. This ship shouldn't exist anymore! The Doctor erased this year from time!"<p>

"Well, hello again Ms. Jones! Or should I say Mrs. Smith?" The voice sent chills up her spine. "Now, I have just one question for you, and if I don't like your answer, then I shall blast you with my laser screwdriver." The Master glared at her menacingly. " If I like it, then you're allowed to live!"

"And if I refuse to answer?!" Her tone masked the terror she felt.

The Master ignored this question and responded with one of his own. "Where is the Doctor?"

"Like I would tell you!"

"Pity." The Master replied. "I was just starting to like you." Martha screamed as he lunged forward and zapped her with his laser. She collapsed into darkness.

* * *

><p>Jack found himself at Torchwood 3 headquarters. He was excited to be back at his old home and was eager to introduce his Torchwood family to his TARDIS family. However, something wasn't right. The room was quiet. Too quiet.<p>

"Ianto? Gwen? Hellooo?!" No answer. "Doc? Rosie? River?" No answer there either. He was absolutely, utterly, and completely alone.

He found a dusty stack of papers on his desk. Memorial cards and obituaries. Ianto, Gwen, Rose, Donna, Mickey... even the Doctor. All dead.

He always knew that one day it would come to this, but he just didn't think that it would come so soon. After living only a few thousand years, the immortal Captain Jack had officially outlived everyone he had ever known and cared for. He collapsed on the floor and wept until he passed out.

* * *

><p>Mickey discovered that upon exiting the TARDIS that he was home, though it looked like as if no one had been home for quite some time. He'd have to remember to yell at the Doctor for getting the driving wrong again.<p>

His eyes rested on a stack of papers in the middle of the table. He picked up the first one and read "Certificate of Divorce: Martha Jones and Mickey Smith".

"What?!" But they had been so happy! He was crushed.

Then his eyes rested on the TARDIS blue envelope next to it. It was a wedding invitation to unite Martha Jones and the Doctor.

"And the DOCTOR!?" First the alien steals Rose from him, and now he takes his wife! That man just wants everything Mickey has ever had!

His anger subsided quickly into grief, however, because he realized the truth: he was so inferior. Why would any woman ever want him when they could have the Doctor?!

Tears streaming down his face, his hand found the gun in the middle of the table. Without even pausing to consider where it had come from, he raised it to his head and pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>Clara found herself in a small kitchen with a large vaulted door on one end. She looked down. Funny... She didn't remember putting on a red dress. Shrugging, she proceeded to make another souffle, determined that this time she would get it right. She blasted the radio loudly as she attempted to bake. Again, it came out flat. What WAS she doing wrong?<p>

All at once she was struck with an eerie sense of deja vu. She had done this before. Was it a past life? And where did the eggs and milk to make the souffle come from?

She blinked, and suddenly realized that she was staring out of an eyestalk: a Dalek eyestalk. "NO! THIS CANNOT BE! THIS CANNOT BE!" Her voice. But it wasn't her voice at all! It sounded like... Oh no! Not again!

Sadly, she knew that there was only one thing to do. She would rather be dead than be a Dalek again. "EXTERMINATE!" She yelled, as the balls on her outer armor surrounded her and she exterminated herself.

* * *

><p>Rose left the TARDIS and found herself standing alone on a very familiar beach. Bad Wolf Bay. But which universe was she in? There was only one way to find out. There was a jeep parked nearby with the keys still in the ignition. This was not a good sign.<p>

She drove all the way back to London. The sky was filled with zeppelins. It was Pete's world. Once again, the Doctor had left her behind. Not even Tentoo was with her anymore. She could try to get back to him, but what was the point, seeing that he'd only send her away again?

She drove towards London bridge. As if she was pushed by some unseen force, she climbed out of the jeep, stepped out onto the ledge, and jumped into the Thames.

* * *

><p>Tentoo didn't remember much about what happened when he stepped out of the TARDIS, but all he knew was that Rose was dead in his arms and he had no idea how she ended up that way. He collapsed and wept.<p>

The next thing he knew, he woke up in the TARDIS infirmary, along with all of his companions. Everyone else appeared to just be waking up as well. Everyone looked as terrified and as grief stricken as he himself felt. They were so relieved to find themselves in the infirmary, that no one dared speak.


	11. Chapter 11: The Temple

**I hope that you all enjoyed the last chapter. I had fun digging into the psyche of each of the companions and guessing what their greatest fears might be. Some were afraid of monsters, some were just plagued with insecurities. If you were confused as to what happened there, all will be explained here in this chapter.**

**Nope. Doctor Who still isn't mine. Though I wish it was!**

CHAPTER 11

"The planet Phobifantasma" Eleven informed his companions, failing his arms about as he spoke. "One of the most interesting planets in the universe."

Twelve continued. "It is rumored that at the center of the planet is a temple filled with cosmic energy that can make all your fantasies, dreams and wishes come true."

"But to get to the temple, you first have to pass through your worst nightmares. Basically, you'll believe that your greatest fears have come true." Eleven finished.

"Well..." Rory started. "That certainly explains a lot."

"How'd we end up in the infirmary, Doc?" Jack asked.

"We carried you back inside" Nine responded with just a touch of annoyance in his voice.

"Then why weren't you four in the infirmary with us?" Martha asked the time lords.

"Oh!" Ten sang out. "Superior time lord biology. We're immune!"

"That might explain why my nightmare wasn't very detailed" Tentoo thought aloud. "I'm too human to be immune, but too time lord to have a full blown dream." Other than the fact that he arrived on the TARDIS after several companions did, this was the first time since the reunion began that he felt that he was no longer the Doctor anymore. The thought was unsettling to him.

"So, it wasn't real, then?" Clara asked, trying and failing to suppress the shivers that were still traveling up and down her spine.

"Nope! None of it! Isn't that fantastic?" Nine asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"So, basically, don't go outside right now unless you want to go through that again." Ten grinned as well.

"Well, if the bloody TARDIS hadn't crashed, we wouldn't have run outside!" Donna pointed out.

"That is bloody beside the point!" Twelve responded, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Doctor?" Rose asked, her eyes full of hope. "Does this mean that the temple really exists? That our greatest dreams may actually come true?"

"Absolutely!" All four time lords responded in unison, grins spreading across their faces.

"Won't you space men be immune?!" Tentoo replied, sarcastically. The Donna in him really came out when he was annoyed.

Four grins disappeared. "Oh. Right. Maybe." Ten agreed.

* * *

><p>The temple itself was actually a bit of a disappointment. You'd expect that such a famous temple that holds such a precious treasure might be inlaid in gold and jewels or something. Instead, it was just dull rock.<p>

The TARDIS crew gathered in the entrance and held their breath, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, a bright light appeared and a kindly female voice spoke. "I am the guardian of this temple. You must truly be brave to have made it this far. You have faced your worst fears. Now, in order to proceed, you must share those fears with the rest of your group. This is always the final test. Admitting your fears can be worse than facing them."

Donna volunteered to go first. "Vashta Nerada" she said, almost proudly.

"That is what you dreamed, but what is the source of that fear?"

Now Donna's eyes went wide. She knew what the guardian wanted her to say, but could she say it out loud? She cleared her throat. "When the shadow got me, I was aware that it devoured me like I was nothing. When we encountered the Vashta Nerada before, the victims were warned with a double shadow. I was so insignificant that I didn't even get a warning shadow. It just took me. I'm afraid of being insignificant."

Everyone went silent. No one realized that Donna was so deep. Rose, who was standing beside her gave her a hug and said "I promise you that no one here thinks that you're insignificant, Donna." The others murmured similar words of comfort.

River was next. "My dream was about my early childhood and my captors, but I know that my greatest fear is that I really am the monster that they trained me to be."

"Sweetheart." Amy was crying for her daughter. "You're not a monster." Rory gave her a hug. The others murmured words of encouragement.

Amy was next. "I was attacked by Weeping Angels in the dream. I truly am terrified of them, by the way. But my greatest fear is a force that I cannot control. If I can control it, it can't hurt me."

Rory continued. "Sounds like my dream piggybacked on yours, Amy. Only the angels didn't take me. Just you. And losing you terrifies me. But deep down, I'm just so afraid of being alone." The Ponds hugged each other as everyone gave words of comfort.

Martha was next. "I dreamed about the Master. But, I'm afraid of something controlling me. It's like Amy's fear, but different. I don't want to control things, but I need my independence." Mickey held Martha close.

Jack swallowed his pride. "Everyone I knew was dead in my dream, and I was all alone. It's my immortality. It scares me. I am more powerful than death itself. What is the point of living forever if you have no one to share it with?" To everyone's surprise, River have him a hug.

Mickey was very embarrassed to share his fear. "In my dream... uh... Martha, we got a divorce, and um... You kinda... marriedtheDoctor." The last phrase just rushed out altogether. Martha was appalled. The Doctor, every face, just laughed at the idea. It wasn't that they didn't like Martha, but it wasn't in that way. "I am just very aware of my faults and shortcomings, and I guess I'm just insecure and don't like myself very much." Martha held her husband tightly and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I turned into a Dalek again." Clara admitted. "Which is a horrible thought. But I'm just really afraid of changing, period. Like one day I'll wake up, and I'll wonder where Clara Oswald has gone and who is that stranger in the mirror?"

"Yeah, I know that feeling..." Twelve muttered. The other Doctors nodded in agreement. The companions also seemed to understand. All had changed.

"I was abandoned on Bad Wolf Bay again, and my heart was broken." Rose avoided eye contact with all of the Doctors when she spoke. "But I suppose that deep down, there a part of me that feels unworthy of love, like if the Doctor ever knew me for who I truly was, he'd not only leave me, but run away without warning." The Doctors were dumbfounded with that statement and told her so.

Tentoo was last. "Well, I dreamed that Rose died. I don't know how or why, but she was dead in my arms. It was horrible! But it was an incomplete dream and I'm unable to interpret it on a deeper level."

"You do not pass. Nor do the four who had no dreams. The rest of you do. Those of you who failed, return to your ship. The rest of you, follow me." The light began to move deeper into the temple.

Five Doctors, grumpy because they were forbidden to enter, and worried about the fate of their friends, boarded the TARDIS together.


	12. Chapter 12: Wish Fulfillment

**Thanks Tineyboppa for pointing out my errors in your review for chapter 8. I have made the appropriate corrections! I am a new Whovian (just started watching a few months ago), and though I remember most episodes fairly clearly having watched them recently, I've never seen an entire episode more than once. So some little details have fallen out of my brain along the way. If I make other continuity mistakes along the way, please let me know. I want to make this as Canon as possible.**

**So, who's ready for some dreams to come true? And for some more TARDIS passengers? (aka more *gulp* characters for this author to keep track of) Do I hear an Allons-y? Fantastic! Geronimo! E:) (that's my "eyebrows" emoticon)**

**Doctor Who isn't mine.**

CHAPTER 12

The companions were gone for a very long time. The Doctors were worried, and each dealt with the worry in his own way.

Nine found a nice, dark room to brood in.

Ten put on his brainy specs and tinkered under the console just to be busy.

Tentoo was in the kitchen making banana pancakes, banana pudding, banana bread, banana milkshakes... And a big banana-y mess.

Eleven was frantically pacing about, eating fish sticks and custard.

Twelve was in the library, reading a book on astrophysics in a futile attempt to distract his mind.

Soon, the TARDIS nudged them and they all gathered in the console room to await the return of their friends. They weren't sure what to expect, but they knew that somehow, everything was about to change.

Donna returned first. On her arm was a young man whom she introduced to the Doctors as Shaun Temple, her husband and love of her life. Per Donna's desires, he not only was reunited with her, but he did not even flinch when she told him about her life with the Doctor. He was very excited to meet the Space Man who had made his wife the Most Important Woman in the Universe and he was welcomed aboard the TARDIS without hesitation.

The Ponds came next, along with an announcement that they were going to have a baby, and in fact, had been for a couple of my months now but they didn't know. Congratulations and hugs followed.

The M&M's followed closely behind. Both were more confident in themselves and each other than they ever were before. All jealousy towards the Doctor or Rose was gone.

Clara also did not return alone, but brought along a dashing young man. His name was Danny Pink. He was a teacher at Clara's school and was completely smitten. Like Donna's husband, Danny had no reservations about the Doctor and was thrilled to be welcomed aboard the TARDIS.

To everyone's surprise (and to the Ponds' horror), River and Jack returned - together. They were obviously in love. Amy and Rory sighed. Yes, Jack had had a philandering past, but somehow they knew that their daughter would be safe with him. Reluctantly, they gave their blessing on the new relationship. River was no longer a hologram but was fully alive with a timeline that goes in the same direction as everyone else. She also had the regenerations that she had given up in order to save the Doctor after she had poisoned him restored. Jack was no longer completely immortal, but was granted the ability to give up his life whenever he was ready to. Until he made that choice, he still couldn't die.

Rose returned last, but she returned alone and without any noticeable differences. No one knew what her wish was, because it was communicated telepathically. All that they knew was that the guardian could not grant her wish without messing with the laws of time and space. Of course, this meant that it had something to do with the Doctor. What they don't know however, was that the guardian said that it was still possible for her wish to come true. It just wouldn't be instantaneous. Instinctively, the Doctors knew that Rose's deepest desire involved them, and each was flooded with the conflicting emotions of hope and guilt: guilt because Rose was the only one on the ship besides themselves who was not bursting with happiness, and hope because for each of them, the Doctor's deepest desire was just for Rose.

* * *

><p>The atmosphere on the TARDIS was happier than it had ever been before, and collectively, it was decided that they should throw a party in celebration of their wish fulfillment. But not just any party: a modern Cinderella's ball complete with formal dress and dancing. There was even a Grand March where each of the women were presented to their chosen escorts. All the men sat around tables, waiting for their ladies to be presented. Jack acted as MC.<p>

"Presenting, Clara Oswin Oswald! Her chosen escort is Danny Pink!" Clara's floor length red dress was stunning, and she was thrilled to see that Danny wore a tux for the occasion. She blushed as he bowed to her, kissed her hand, and took her by the arm. A perfect gentleman.

"Presenting, River Song! Her chosen escort is the endearingly handsome, wonderfully talented, irresistibly sexy, perfectly charming..." He was cut off. "Don't press your luck, Sweetie" River looked at her chosen escort pointedly. She looked absolutely ravishing in a deep purple gown. "... Jack Harkness." The MC finished his line before offering the lady his arm.

"Presenting, Amy Pond Williams! Her chosen escort is Rory Williams!" Amy's barely there baby bump was noticeable in her elegant dark green gown. Rory looked like he had never been happier.

"Presenting, Donna Temple-Noble! Her chosen escort is Shaun Temple!" Donna wore a light shade of green that complimented her ginger locks perfectly. Shaun didn't think she had ever looked so lovely, not even on their wedding day, though that came pretty close. Well, maybe their wedding day.

"Presenting, Martha Jones Smith! Her chosen escort is Mickey Smith!" Martha looked breathtaking in a golden dress. Mickey had never been so proud to call her his wife.

"Presenting, Rose Tyler! Her chosen escort is... the Doctor!" All five Doctors looked at each other. They can't all escort her, can they?

Rose, as if sensing their confusion, stepped up to the microphone. "My Doctor, This squabbling over me ends tonight!"


	13. Chapter 13: The Doctor Gets a Clue

**I not own Doctor Who, it is the property of BBC. ****_(Everything I Do) I Do It For You_**** was the theme song from the movie Robin Hood and is the property of Bryan Adams. I have modified the lyrics slightly to better fit the context.**

CHAPTER 13

Rose was wearing an elegant red gown that hugged her figure in all the right places. None of the Doctors could take their eyes off of her, yet none of them were willing to be the one to approach her. "My Doctor. I dedicate this song to you." She said as soft music started playing over the sound system.

Jack handed her a leather jacket, which she put on. Nine's eyebrows went up. It was _his_ jacket (the Doctors were wearing tuxedos)! She walked over to Nine, grabbed his hand, and pulled him to the middle of the dance floor as she began to sing.

_Look into my eyes – you will see_  
><em>What you mean to me.<em>  
><em>Search your hearts, search your soul<em>  
><em>And when you find me there you'll search no more.<em>

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for._  
><em>You can't tell me you're not worth dyin' for.<em>  
><em>You know it's true:<em>  
><em>Everything I do, I do it for you.<em>

She led Nine back to his seat and kissed him. He gasped and hesitated before returning it. Martha rushed by and tossed gold glitter into the air as Jack removed the leather jacket and Mickey helped her put on a brown suit jacket with blue pinstripes. Ten recognized it immediately. The Doctors looked at each other in amazement. They could tell what she was doing. She led Ten to the floor and started to sing.

_Look into your hearts – you will find_  
><em>There's nothin' there to hide.<em>  
><em>So, Take me as I am, take my life.<em>  
><em>I would give it all, I would sacrifice.<em>

_Don't tell me you're not worth fightin' for_  
><em>I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more<em>  
><em>You know it's true:<em>  
><em>Everything I do, I do it for you.<em>

She led Ten back to his seat and kissed him. He returned it without hesitation. Donna rushed in, carrying a fake hand and threw gold glitter as Rose changed from the brown jacket to a blue one. Tentoo stood with a smile on his face as Rose led him to the floor and once again began to sing.

_There's no love like your love_  
><em>And no other could give more love.<em>  
><em>There's nowhere unless you're there<em>  
><em>All the time, all the way, yeah.<em>

She led him back to his seat and kissed him. She replaced the blue jacket with the brown one again. Amy rushed by with more gold glitter and handed her a bowtie and a fez. Losing the brown jacket, and donning the accessories, she led Eleven to the floor. Since it was the interlude, she just danced with him. She looked deep into his eyes. There was no doubt in his mind what her feelings were for him.

After the interlude, she led him back to his seat with the much anticipated kiss. She took off the bowtie and fez as Clara ran by with more gold glitter and a black jacket with red lining. Twelve then stood for his turn as one again, she began to sing.

_Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for._  
><em>I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more.<em>  
><em>Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you,<em>  
><em>Fight the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you.<em>

_You know it's true:_  
><em>Everything I do, oh, I do it for you.<em>

Then she kissed him, and despite his reservations about this regeneration not liking hugs, kisses apparently were something that this body enjoyed. Or kisses from his Rose, at least. She shed Twelve's coat. The other four Doctors were beckoned by Rose to join her on the floor. All five had tears in their eyes. They finally got it. Rose Tyler was in love with the Doctor. It didn't matter what face he wore, or how many hearts he had: she loved him because he was the Doctor.

Soon, the other couples joined them on the dance floor. Rose danced with each of her Doctors. Sometimes one at a time, sometimes with more than one. Everyone on board the TARDIS was finally happy. The party went on late into the TARDIS night. Eventually, the humans all felt sleepy and retired to bed.

"I love you, Doctor." Rose said before going off to bed herself.

* * *

><p>The Doctors, however, were not tired. They remained in that room for quite awhile, letting the silence proclaim the sanctity of the moment. "She used the singular form of the word 'Doctor', even though she was speaking to all five of us, didn't she?" Ten said.<p>

"Yes, she did." Nine replied. The younger four Doctors all looked at Twelve expectantly who just nodded and pulled out his sonic. The others did the same. "It's about to get very crowded in here." He said.

He turned to a setting on his sonic that he had never used before and it began to whir and glow softly. "The signal" he said, and turned to Eleven whose sonic began to whir and glow in the same manner. Eleven grinned as he turned to pass the signal to Tentoo.

"No. I can't." Tentoo said. "I'm not really you. I'm human."

"Counted as a full regeneration, you did!" Eleven exclaimed. "And she sang to you as well as the rest of us."

Misty eyed, he accepted the signal, and his sonic started glowing as well. He then turned to Ten whose sonic also began to whir and glow. "I can't believe we're actually doing this" Ten said.

Ten, swallowing the lump in his throat, then turned to Nine whose sonic began behaving the same as the others.

Nine grinned and began to wave his sonic in the air. The War Doctor appeared. He looked confused at first, but then understood as his own sonic began to glow. "The signal? Oh, but how? I do not deserve it! Not after what I've done!" Nine just nodded at him. "Just pass it on." So he did.

One by one, each of the past faces of the Doctor appeared in the room, each of their sonics glowing that now familiar glow. As the signal passed to the younger Doctors who did not have sonics, the center console of the TARDIS began to glow, and they recognized it for what it was, and laid their hands on it to pass the signal on. Then the first Doctor appeared. He took in his surroundings, his future selves lined up in all sorts of colorful garb, and the glowing TARDIS and he knew.

"It is the signal." He said. "Where is she?"


	14. Chapter 14: The Signal

**Here it is! Rose/Doctor shippers rejoice! (Sorry if the classic Doctors are OOC. I don't know too much about them. I need to fix that.)**

**Doctor Who isn't mine.**

CHAPTER 14

Rose was awakened by a knock on her door. She opened it and was startled to see an older looking gentleman with long white hair and a very dapper looking suit complete with monocle standing there. "May I come in?" he asked.

She was unsure at first, but then she looked into his eyes. They were very young eyes, which was odd to see on a man who appeared so old. Suddenly, she understood. "Come in, Doctor" she said.

"You know who I am then?" he asked, a pleased smile spreading across his lips. His future selves had chosen well. Not only was she beautiful, but she was clever, too.

"Well, I wasn't sure at first, but your question confirms it. You are the first, aren't you?"

He nodded. "And do you know why I am here?"

For this, Rose was at a complete loss, and she told him as much.

"When I was a boy growing up on Gallifrey, I was taught many things about the harsh realities of life. Time lords know these realities better than humans because we live lives over and over again. The one thing that was drilled into my head at an early age was that everything is fleeting. Even love. You might find complete happiness with someone, settle down and live your life with them, only to have something happen, one or both of you regenerate, and the feeling is lost. That is what happened with my wife. She regenerated for the first time before I did. We were very much in love. We were sure that nothing could separate us. But then, like I said, she regenerated. She regenerated into a man, which shocked my systems immensely. To say that we fell out of love after that was an understatement. We tried to be friendly to each other for the sake of our children and grandchildren, but the whole situation was just awkward. Eventually, we just parted ways. I still wonder what would happen if we'd ever meet again..."

Rose smiled gently. She could see that the Doctor's tendency to ramble began early on.

"But that's beside the point. The point is that I have always believed that there was someone out there who would love me no matter what my face, no matter what I've done, no matter how old I was. I devised a sonic signal that I would pass down through all of my lives when I finally met her. That signal has been passed down to me today."

He paused for a minute, allowing that message to sink in. Rose just gazed up at him. "Doctor?"

"Rose Tyler. I know that you had not met this face of mine before now, but there is something that I must know. Some time in my distant future, you have stolen my hearts, and I love you. Is it possible that you love me too?"

Rose reached up and touched his wrinkled face, and ran her fingers through his thick white hair before looking at him lovingly in the eyes. "You're the Doctor. Of course I love you!"

"Then come with me, then." Like a proper gentleman, he escorted her out of the room and into the console room that was empty of everyone except the many faces of the Doctor. Rose gasped in amazement as one by one, each Doctor greeted her.

Two shook her hand eagerly, pumping it up and down so hard she thought her arm might fall off. "I'm looking forward to meeting you, Sweetheart!"

Three enveloped her in a hug which she gladly returned. "For once, I don't need to reverse the polarity, because everything is turning out the way that I want it to."

Four gave her a peck on the cheek, before he blushed. She complimented him on his extraordinary scarf. He thanked her.

Five's hug picked her up off of the ground. It reminded her quite a bit of a hug Ten gave her. She wisely made no comment about the celery on his lapel.

Six just shook her hand politely. Again, she wisely made no comment about his rather colorful appearance but decided to use it is ammo when teasing his older incarnations.

Seven hugged her and kissed her on the forehead.

Eight, being flirtatious, boldly kissed her on the lips. He was a good kisser.

The War Doctor was very hesitant. "Bad Wolf girl. I knew it was you. I knew it all along!" he said hoarsely, his eyes misty with tears. She embraced him, the incarnation of the Doctor who hated himself. He had done many evil things, and as Bad Wolf, she had been witness to them all. Still, she loved him anyway. He was unwilling to let her go.

When she got to Nine, he held out his hand to her, which she gladly grasped like she had so many times before, fingers interlacing between his. He grinned at her. "Rose Tyler. You're fantastic!"

"And so are you! She said, laughing as she wrapped him in a tight hug. She then drew close to him and initiated the kiss. This time, he didn't hesitate to return it.

Then came Ten. He didn't hesitate at all but quickly grabbed her and drew her into a passionate kiss so deep and long that both of them were left gasping for breath. The other Doctors whooped and hollered. They both blushed. "Is there a lot of that in the future?" The War Doctor asked Nine. "I sure hope so." Nine replied, grinning.

She was so glad that Tentoo was in the room. "I told you that you were still fully the Doctor, and this proves it!" She said as he smiled cheekily and also drew her in for a kiss.

Eleven drew her into a hug and kissed her lightly on her forehead. But Rose wasn't having any of that, and kissed him passionately as well.

"How would you like to be with me forever throughout all of time and space?" Twelve asked after she'd kissed him.

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking around the room.

"I can make you into a time lady." One said.

"The time lines wouldn't change. You'd still have met me in Henricks for example. But you'd become a time lady when you become bad wolf."

"Can't do much about Canary Wharf. That's a fixed point in time." Ten said, sadly. "But I know I'll be with you again."

"Yeah, You can go back to time lord me after... Well, after I'm gone." Tentoo said, not wanting to admit that part.

"And after you do, you'll travel with me!" Eleven said, happily.

"And your future selves would continue on with me: even beyond my face" Twelve added.

"The Doctor and Rose Tyler in the TARDIS, the stuff of legends!" Ten proudly proclaimed.

"You won't get a new face, if that is what you're worried about. You're earth born, so you only have one face. You'll age slowly, and each time you regenerate, you'll just return to the age that you are now" Nine added.

"Will it hurt?" Rose asked.

"Probably" fourteen Doctors answered in unison.

"But only for a minute" Tentoo quickly added.

"Ok! Fantastic! " she grinned at Nine. Then she grinned at Ten and Tentoo. "Allons-y!" Then looking at Eleven she hesitantly added, "uh. Geronimo?" She looked at Twelve, confused at what to do for him. He just grinned at her, so she grinned back.

Everyone laughed. They led her to the center of the room where some of the other Doctors had laid a small mattress and a rather comfy looking pillow. "Lie down, close your eyes, and relax."

She did as she was told. Soon she felt fourteen pairs of hands on her and a strange warming sensation as each Doctor gave her the tiny bit of regeneration energy that he had been saving for this very purpose. There was suddenly a sharp pain in her chest, and she cried out, only then realizing that another heart had formed there. "Two hearts! I have two hearts! This is unbelievable!" she shouted. Then she felt like her body was being stretched and pulled apart like taffy. She cried out again, but soon that pain was also gone, and she found herself surrounded by a warm, tingly sensation that made her feel content and happy all over.

"Open your eyes" Ten whispered.

When she did, she gasped. There in front of her, were four versions of herself! One by one, the Doctors vanished except for Nine, Ten, Tentoo, Eleven, and Twelve, along with four other Roses. A Rose for every Doctor.

"Wait until the others learn about this" Eleven remarked to Nine.

"Yeah, they'll never believe it!" Nine replied.


	15. Chapter 15: AN

**So. Ok. Doing a no no. This chapter is mostly** **AN. But after last chapter, I felt I needed a backstory. So glad everyone loved the last chapter! That was one of the few ideas that I had carried over from my original story because it was a concept that I loved. **

**Here is how I see the multiple Roses working in with the original timeline. Human Rose travels with Nine until the Gamestation (first body). When she looks into the TARDIS and becomes Bad Wolf, she also becomes a time lady and regenerates for the first time (second body). En route back to the Gamestation, she goes to the Time War to be the interface of The Moment (so that really was Rose in the 50th anniversary!). But the excess time energy is burning her up, so after she destroys the daleks on the Gamestation and brings Jack back to life, Nine still has to save her. They regenerate together. She then travels with Ten (third body) until Doomsday, which still happens (*sniff*). The dimension cannon that she uses to get back to the Doctor at the end of season 4 is faulty, and she regenerates several times in the process. It also takes hundreds of years for her to get back, and she has many adventures in parallel worlds on her own. She still gets left with Tentoo (eleventh body) and stays with him until he dies. After his death, she uses the baby TARDIS to cross the void again and lands right next to the Doctor's TARDIS as he drops Donna off after having to wipe her memory and they are reunited. The baby TARDIS doesn't survive, however, and she must abandon the ship as she regenerates again. She continues traveling with Ten (twelfth body) until they both save Wilf and once again regenerate together into their thirteenth (and presumably last) bodies. Rose and Eleven then travel together without a prolonged separation until they both receive a new set of regenerations at Trenzalore and once again regenerate together. She still travels with Twelve (fourteenth body) and they are both in the same number of bodies and are about the same age.**

**Beautiful! Impeach Moffat, and hire me! :D**

**Also, continuing on in this story, the different Roses will be differentiated by appending the number of the Doctor they travel with onto the end of their name (i.e. "Rose 9"). Tentoo's Rose will be "Rose 10.2".**

**Still don't own any of this, but just imagine if I did! Ok. Very brief chapter here so my chapter numbers like the Doctor and Rose, are in sync.**

CHAPTER 15

Everyone was thrilled that the Doctor and Rose had come to an arrangement, even if it did mean that the bigger on the inside ship was really starting to get cramped. Collectively, the Doctors and Roses felt that it was all very domestic, but they were surprised to realize that they didn't really care. Not even Nine minded, though Rose 9 suspected that if her Mum was on board he might.

Still, everyone was feeling restless. It had been fun, but it had been awhile since they had a proper adventure where they had to run for their lives. So, the TARDIS was set on random. They materialized somewhere, some when. Everyone was eager to see what was beyond the TARDIS doors!


	16. Chapter 16: Another Adventure

**Hi all! Sorry about the delay in posting. I've moved these past 2 weeks, and started a new job. Those two major real life changes have caused me to have some major writer's block, not to mention less free time to write. I'm still settling into my new home, new job, new life, so I cannot guarantee how often I'll post. But I haven't forgotten my readers, honest! :) Not to sound like Nine or anything, but you all are fantastic! Thank you for all of the kind reviews I have received so far. **

**Doctor Who is still not mine, and I am just writing this for fun.**

CHAPTER 16

The crew of the TARDIS, now numbering an unprecedented twenty individuals (but only twelve different people thanks to the multiple Doctors and Roses on board), bounded through the doors with great anticipation. They were ready for another adventure. They were greeted with a most beautiful sight. They had landed in the middle of a countryside of some sort. They were surrounded by thousands of trees whose silver leaves glimmered in the light of two suns in a bright orange sky. The grass was a gorgeous shade of red, and complimented the color of the sky perfectly. In the distance were some mountains whose snow covered peaks seemed to be holding up the sky. And directly in front of them was a city unlike any on Earth. It appeared to be on a large plateau and was surrounded by what appeared to be a bubble. At the center of the city was a building with a tower so tall that it appeared to poke through the bubble.

For awhile, it appeared that no one wanted to speak, so awed they were with the beauty of the planet. Finally, Amy cleared her throat. "Doctor, where are we?"

All five Doctors were stricken dumb and could not answer. Their Roses seemed to understand as each stepped forward and grabbed his hand, which he then held onto for dear life as each Doctor, even Twelve, choked back tears.

"It's not..." Rose 9 started.

"But it can't be!" Rose 10 gasped.

"It's impossible!" Rose 10.2 whispered.

"But it must be..." Rose 11 said matter of factually.

"Oh Doctor!" Rose 12 cried, tears forming in her own eyes.

"Oi! Human companions here! Who don't have a clue!" Donna retorted. Shaun tried in vain to calm her.

The Doctors still couldn't speak, so the Roses spoke for them, in unison. "Gallifrey."

* * *

><p>The large group was heading down a road that led to the city, which was identified as Arcadia, the second largest on the planet. The companions were quietly chatting with one another and marveling at the beauty of the Doctor's home planet. They pretended not to notice that the Doctors remained very quiet, though it appeared that they were quiet for different reasons. Nine was filled with a silent rage; the pain and anger of the Time War was still fresh in his memory. Ten was trying in vain to appear emotionless: he had been so homesick, and never believed that he would ever see his home world again. Tentoo was afraid: meta crises were not exactly illegal on Gallifrey, but they weren't exactly welcomed either. Eleven was trying to contain his excitement: though he remembered that the planet was ultimately spared in the Time War, he hadn't yet returned home. Twelve just walked reverently: he had been gone from the planet for so long that it no longer felt like home, but he respected the world that had given him his remarkable life. Each Doctor clung tightly to his Rose who walked in silence next to him, occasionally giving him a smile or a small hand squeeze of support. Never in all of his lives was the Doctor so grateful for Rose Tyler as he was at this moment.<p>

Eventually, they reached some outlying houses. They appeared to be very tiny huts that dotted the side of the road on the way to Arcadia. "I wonder if they're all bigger on the inside!" Mickey remarked, looking at the tiny huts in wonder. His suspicion was confirmed when from one tiny hut which appeared to be no larger than a telephone booth emerged no fewer than ten men. They all wore matching scarlet uniforms. Guards perhaps?

"Halt!" One of men shouted out towards the group. "Who goes there?"

"I am the Doctor!" Twelve called out. "And these are some of my past faces and companions."

"The Doctor?!" for a second it appeared that fear flashed across the guard's face, but it was gone in a flash. "And past versions of yourself are present as well? Join the club." He gestured to the other guards behind them. "I'm Thrift. And these are most of my past selves. Something's going wrong with the time vortex. All Time Lords are having the same problem. I used to be Rassilon's servant, but I was recently promoted to the Captain of the Guard, and now..." again he gestured to his past selves "I appear to be the entire guard." The many past faces of Thrift laughed like this was the funniest joke in the universe. "Oi!" the eldest Thrift said, scolding his past selves "We've got work to do!" Turning back to the group, he said "Doctor, all of you, come with me. Rassilon wishes for an audience with you. The rest of you" he said, gesturing to the tiny hut that he had emerged from "may make yourselves at home."

When the Doctors and Roses reluctantly dropped their hands and the Doctors turned to follow the Thrifts, the eldest Thrift raised an eyebrow at the Roses and asked "Quintuplets?" Their Doctors shot them a look, warning them not to tell the truth. "Yeah, we are!" Rose 12 thought quickly. "I'm Rose, and these are my sisters, err, uh, Lily, Daisy, Jasmine, and... Heather. Mum called us her flower girls." she said, smiling sweetly to try to appear innocent. The companions tried hard to stifle their laughter, while the Roses were mentally trying to decide if it was murder or suicide if they killed their future self. The Doctors' eyes just danced with amusement as they left with the Thrifts.

* * *

><p>The Thrift's hut was indeed bigger on the inside, and had so many corridors and rooms that it seemed to go on forever. Amy briefly wondered if it was even bigger than the TARDIS, but then she realized that there were still rooms on that ship that she had not discovered yet even after years of travel and decided that Time Lord dwellings and ships were just obnoxiously bigger on the inside.<p>

They found themselves in a comfortable sitting room with leather furniture, paintings on the walls, books on the tables, and a fire in the fireplace. Jack, not one to ever be shy, immediately ran off and found the kitchen. He returned to the sitting room with his arms heavy laden with the fruits of his labor. The others eyed him suspiciously. They had no idea who this Thrift person was. In any case, it _is_ rude to eat someone else's food. "He said we could make ourselves at home!" he said, plopping down on a sofa and putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"It's your funeral." Danny remarked. Clearly, Clara had neglected to inform him that Jack would never have a funeral. Jack just grinned at Danny and started gnawing on what appeared to be a very large chicken leg. The others turned away from him in disgust.

The Ponds found a shelf of board games and called the others over to see. Soon, Rose 9, Rose 10, River, Mickey and Martha were playing Monopoly (it was a weird kind of Universe edition: the Roses were thrilled that Boardwalk was replaced with Raxacoricofallapatorius!). Rose 10.2, Donna, and Shaun were playing an unusual version of the popular train game Ticket to Ride, except that instead of trains you played with TARDISes, and instead of connecting cities, you connected planets. Rose 11, Rose 12, and Jack found a classic Barbie game from Earth in the 1950's: you had to get a boyfriend, find the perfect dress, get a job, and become a club president before you were eligible to win and be crowned prom queen. Except that Thrift had tinkered with it somehow, and each of the players actually turned into Barbie dolls for the duration of the game. (And no, Jack was not a Ken doll. He turned into Barbie. And he was ok with that! River was beginning to have second thoughts about him...) The Ponds, Clara, and Danny played several different games of cards including hearts, spades, rummy, and poker (Jack was disappointed that it wasn't strip poker - they used plastic chips instead). The cards seemed to be the only game that was exactly as it was on Earth.

The group was so occupied with their games that they didn't notice that the Doctors had been gone for several hours, and that the hut they were in wasn't really a hut but a TARDIS with a functioning chameleon circuit and a remote controlled console hidden in a back room. No one even suspected that they might not be on Gallifrey any longer.


	17. Chapter 17: Masters and a Missy

**So, can you say major writers block? Well, the muse has finally struck! :) so sorry about the delay.**

**So, even though I don't always post when you'd like me to (sorry about that), I wanted to share with you all some of my better musings. So I've started a new post (because it's not really a story per se, just some little one shots) just for those who read this story. It's called "TARDIS Reunion Deleted Scenes".**

**If the Doctor was mine... Well things would be very different.**

CHAPTER 17

Something had shifted. Collectively, Rose could feel it. There was no engine sound, but she was aware that they were moving through space.

_Remain calm and act nonchalant. No need to make the others panic. _ Rose 12 telepathically told her younger selves.

_We need to see how serious it is. Maybe we aren't moving at all._ Rose 10.2 replied.

_I wish... _ Rose 11 replied. "I'm going to go search for a loo. Excuse me, all. I'll be right back." She announced to the rest of the room. _ I'll let you know what I find._

Acting nonchalant proved to be more difficult than they thought, especially for Rose 9 who was not as used to her new time sense as the others. She was starting to panic.

_Oh, this is so not good..._ came Rose 11's reply.

_How not good? _ Rose 9 asked, now in a full panic. The other Roses weren't feeling too comfortable either.

Rose 11 returned to the game room. "Sorry to break up the game night..." She started. "But, we're not on Gallifrey anymore."

Gasps and cries of shock came from the rest of the assembled group as they all ran to the windows in the back room to see. Sure enough, they were in deep space surrounded by nothing but billions of stars. Not a planet, black hole, nebula, or even a sun close enough to tell them where they were to be seen.

Rose 10 just closed her eyes and focused on her Doctor in her mind. _ Doctor, not to alarm you, but we are in a bit of trouble! Come help!_

Soon the other Roses joined in, each signaling their Doctor counterpart. _ Doctor! We need you! Doctor! Doctor!_

* * *

><p>The Doctors, meanwhile, completely oblivious to their companions' plight, were in a bit of trouble of their own.<p>

"Which one of you is the Doctor?" A voice called out. From where they couldn't tell.

"Well..." Ten started.

"Oh shut up!" Twelve interjected. "If you must know, we all are."

"Then you are all under arrest!"

"What?" Tentoo blurted out.

"That's all well and good, but I don't fancy talking to disembodied voices." Eleven took command. "Show yourself, and tell me why my past selves, my future self and I are under arrest."

"Doctor! I'm hurt! You don't recognize your old friend?" The voice started laughing maniacally and a faint sound of drumming was heard. _ ThumpThumpThumpThump. ThumpThumpThumpThump._

Ten's eyes grew wide with realization. "But it can't be?!"

The Master choose that moment to enter the room. Or, more accurately, they all did. One face appeared to be middle aged with dark hair that was staying to go grey in his mustache and beard. Another appeared only slightly younger, but with dark hair slicked back on his head, and he was clean shaven. A third had the look of a kindly old man about him. A fourth was a younger man with light brown hair and had an uncanny resemblance to a former British Prime Minister. A fifth, shockingly, was a woman dressed like Mary Poppins. Five Masters (well, four Masters and one Missy anyway) for Five Doctors.

"Fantastic. Just when I thought I'd finally seen the last of you." Nine retorted.

"Cuff them." The former Prime Minister ordered. Five of Thrift's faces stepped forward and did as the Master commanded.

"Now wait just a minute!" Ten called out. "I was under the impression that Rassilon had wished to see me!"

The face who called herself Missy just laughed. "Oh my dear Doctor! Won't you ever learn?" She turned to the Thrifts. "What are you waiting for? Take them to their cells! Chop chop!" Her voice and actions would have been sweet if they weren't so laced with malice.

As they were being led away, Nine took the opportunity to chat up his Thrift guard. His future selves pretended not to care, but were listening intently.

"So what's this all about, then?" Nine asked, cheerfully. "I've only just got here after all. My history with the Master aside, even I haven't been here long enough to stir up trouble."

"I don't right know, sir" his escort replied. "Though with that insane person in charge, who knows? It's probably illegal for you to still be alive or something equally ridiculous."

"Wait. The Master's in charge? What happened to Rassilon?"

"Well, you'll see I wasn't exactly lying when I said that Rassilon wanted to see you. His cell is right next to yours."

"Fantastic" came the sarcastic reply.

* * *

><p>"Doctor? Is that you?" The former Lord President of Gallifrey called out through his cell wall. Unlike the other Gallifreans that they had so far encountered, there appeared to be only one incarnation. The Doctors realized with shock that Rassilon had never regenerated!<p>

"Yes, it is me." Eleven called out. "Along with a few of my other selves. So, how's this then? You're not Lord President anymore?"

"I got voted out of office."

"Since when does Gallifrey hold elections?" Nine wondered aloud.

"And why on Gallifrey would they vote for the Master?" Eleven was incredulous.

"They didn't. They voted for Missy."

"She tricked them. Got inside their heads. Didn't she? She, or rather_ he_ at the time, did that one to become Prime Minister." Ten remembered the year that never existed and shuddered at the memory of it.

"Yeah, I never would have dreamed that he'd do it to his own people... err, _she _I mean. Pronouns are annoying." Tentoo also shuddered.

"Really, Doctor. Are all of these faces you? But you're so young still! I'll bet you haven't even hit 3000 yet. Have you?"

"Well, I have changed often due to my own recklessness through the years. Side effect of caring." Twelve said, gruffly. "But yes, they are all me. Unfortunately." This last bit was said under his breath but what clearly heard by his younger selves who were more than a bit insulted.

"You should talk, Gramps." Ten muttered in response.

"Who you calling Gramps, Sandshoes?" Twelve yelled back.

"They're not Sandshoes!" Ten and Tentoo yelled in reply.

"Alright, maybe we should all just calm down" Eleven soothed.

"You stay outta this, Chinny!" Twelve yelled at him.

"Oi!"

"And that goes for you too, Dumbo!" Twelve yelled at Nine who was snickering.

"Me?! What did I do?" Nine yelled back. "And don't call me Dumbo!"

After weeks of sharing the same TARDIS, the Doctors were finally feeling the stress and were turning on each other. This was never a good thing.

Rassilon just sighed and turned away, so that the Doctor could resume fighting with himself.


	18. Chapter 18: Twin TARDIS Trouble

**Wow! I've picked up a few new readers! Thanks! Yes, I know that this is not an original idea. I have updated the description to show that I did get this idea from "3 Doctors 9 Companions What Could Possibly Go Wrong?", something that I'd done with my original story, but forgot to do with the rewrite. Oops. I read that story up through around chapter 70 something, hoping for a Doctor/Rose ship story line, and just gave up and decided to write my own just to vent my own frustrations. lol. Having gotten that story arch out of the way now, I'm finally onto a "season two" story arch if you will. If the plot from here on out resembles something going on in the 3 Doctors story, that is completely unintentional as I have not read that story from chapter 70ish on (so as not to influence this one, not because I didn't like it. Plus I lost my place...) and do not recall reading this story arch there. :) My deepest respect goes out to Seafoam-Tainted-Memoirs. Anyone who can keep up such a long story and gain such a following deserves a medal or something, especially when dealing with so many characters. It is not an easy task! I should know.**

**On a side note, my town had trick or treating last night, and the very first trick or treater I saw was wearing a tweed jacket, bowtie, and fez, and was carrying a sonic screwdriver. Yes, my fellow Whovians, I have met the Doctor! Be jealous! (He's a bit shorter in person)**

**And...yep. I'm still not RTD, Moffatt, or the BBC, so yep, you guessed it. None of the characters herein are mine. In case you were wondering. :) (I really just should've put the disclaimer in the description...)**

CHAPTER 18

The Doctors' minds all at once felt a warm presence, and a panic that wasn't their own. The message from the various Roses had gotten through. They immediately stopped their squabbles and focused on the love of their lives. Even from a great distance, Rose had a way of helping the Doctor regain his focus.

_What sort of trouble love? _The Doctors asked as one mind.

_Oh thank goodness you can sense me, Doctor!_ The Roses replied in kind. _The little hut that we went in? It's a working TARDIS, and it appears to be remotely controlled, and we appear to be in the middle of space, no identifying landmarks of any kind to tell where we are._

_Have you found a console?_

_Um... not exactly. No._

_Have you looked?_

They could feel her annoyance through the telepathic connection. _Of course we have!__ We're not the daft alien here. You are! So what do we do?  
><em>

_Are the others with you?_

_Yes. And they know the situation and know that we are trying to reach you. Everyone's calm. Well, mostly. Shaun and Danny are freaking out a bit, but they're newbies. We need to cut them a little slack... Oh, ok, we're all panicking!_

_Well... that's just fantastic. Bloody fantastic. We're not going to be able to help you Rose. I'm sorry, so sorry. But you're going to have to do this one on your own. You can do it. You're a time lady now. Just pretend that you're us. Allons-y and Geronimo!_ The Doctors' multiple personalities were coming out through the connection. Despite themselves, the Roses had to giggle at that, despite being beyond frustrated and angry that the Doctors seemed unwilling or unable to help. _Right now, we need to focus on breaking out of jail._

_What?_ Now the Roses were alarmed. _What did you do this time? _

_Absolutely nothing! _Came the reply. _Well... maybe it has something to do with being the avowed enemy of the Lord President. I must have looked at him or her cross-eyed or something._

_Rassilon?_

_No. Worse. Much worse. It's the Master. Five faces of him, actually. And the last one's a woman. Calls herself Missy. Rassilon's actually in jail with us._

_WHAT?! _The Roses were not happy with that news. Then they had another thought: did the Doctor just say that the Master turned into a woman?

_Yes. He is a she. She's taken over the entire planet like HE did back before the year that never was. Oh, and our sonics have been swiped. Psychic papers, too. It's going to take all of our cleverness together to get us out of this situation._

_Great. Just... great. Well, if anyone can do it, it's you. So... cleverest mind in the universe, any tips on how to fly a TARDIS without a console?_

_Nope._

_Great..._

* * *

><p>The telepathic connection was broken when the burliest of the Thrift guards came to escort the Doctors and Rassilon from their cells. Apparently, there was going to be a trial, and afterwards, if they were found guilty, they'd be executed for their crimes. And the Doctors still didn't know what crimes they had supposedly committed! It also appeared that the trial would be taking place off world somewhere for they were herded onto another waiting TARDIS. Collectively, the Doctor was afraid, but not one of his faces were going to admit it. How were they going to get out of this one?<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the companions were still floating in the middle of space in an unfamiliar TARDIS. However, they were not helpless without the Doctor. A plan was beginning to form: each companion was going to play into his or her own strengths.<p>

The Roses were tapping into their telepathic powers. 9 and 10 were trying to communicate with the TARDIS that they were on with the hope that they could convince her (or him: it could be a male TARDIS) to take them back. 11 and 12 were trying to reach the Doctor's TARDIS and see if she might be able to come to their rescue, pilot or no. 10.2 kept the line of communication open with the Doctor, so they they could keep each other appraised of their respective situations. Unfortunately, no one was having any luck: even 10.2's connection with the Doctor seemed plagued with interference.

Jack and River were fiddling with their vortex manipulators and trying to figure out how to make them work. Without a TARDIS on their side, this might be their best option. River would transport herself to the Doctor's TARDIS and fly the Old Girl out for a rescue mission. Jack would transport himself to the Doctors' location and see how he could assist. Unfortunately, an unseen force was interfering with the devices.

Shaun was helping Donna sort out her scattered thoughts in her time lord mind to see what other options they may have. Unfortunately, every plan involved a sonic, psychic paper, or the Doctor's TARDIS.

Danny and Mickey, relying on their military and Torchwood training, began to map out a battle plan to use if necessary.

If there was going to be a battle, there might be injuries, so Martha and Rory found their way to this TARDIS's medical bay and put together some emergency medical kits that they hoped that they wouldn't need to use.

Clara and Amy, being master organizers, and having full confidence that they were going to get off that ship, tried to come up with a more diplomatic rescue plan for the Doctor.

Finally, a glimmer of hope: Roses 11 & 12 had made contact with their beloved sentient time ship. Unfortunately, she was unable to fly without a pilot because one of the Doctors had actually locked the console. ("Of course the one time we needed them to forget..." The Roses collectively thought.) However, at least no one could steal her. But the Old Girl was more than willing to help. She began trying to communicate with the ship they were on in the way that only one TARDIS can talk to another while simultaneously sending instructions on how to make the vortex manipulators work. They were far from out of trouble, but things were beginning to look up.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Doctors and Rassilon had reached their destination: the Shadow Proclamation.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19: Trial of a Time Lord

**So again, all rights being to the BBC.**

CHAPTER 19

"The trial of the Doctor and Rassilon will come to order. The Hon. Judge Marcus Moracus is presiding. You may all be seated." The bailiff resumed her post.

"Doctor and Rassilon." The judge spoke. "You are both charged with committing actions that endangered the welfare and lives of everyone on Gallifrey. How do you plead?"

The Doctor collectively had imagined all kinds of trumped up charges that the Master could have accused him of, but never in his wildest dreams did he think that the charges against him could be real! His actions during the Time War were finally catching up with him. The five faces looked at each other in resigned agreement. Twelve, as eldest, was the designated spokesman. "Guilty."

Rassilon looked at the Doctors as if they had three heads. "Not guilty!" He proclaimed. The Doctors had quite honestly forgotten that he was there. But what did he do? It's not like he had stolen The Moment with the intent of destroying the entire planet and actually believed that he had done so for several centuries! But then again, there was a reason that the Doctor had had to go to that extreme in the first place, and that had had everything to do with Rassilon.

"Very well. You may be seated." The judge commanded.

One by one, witnesses were called in to testify against the Doctor and Rassilon. The Doctors had had no idea that they were seen escaping with The Moment. He had been so careful! Of course, it was possible that he wasn't actually seen by them in the first place, but they were paid to lie under oath by the Master who relished seeing his most hated enemies suffer. Rassilon's creations of terrifying monsters to use in retaliation against the Daleks and his eagerness to destroy Time itself also came under fire, to the Doctor's relief. Certainly the Shadow Proclamation saw that he had had no other options! Besides, it's not like he had actually followed through with his plan. Granted, he thought he had, but the two eldest Doctors remembered going back and fixing it. Rassilon was hell bent on following through with his evil intent, plus he still saw nothing wrong with his actions! Surely, the Doctor would be cut a break!

But as the trial wore on, not a single person spoke in his defense. And when each of his faces were put on the stand, somehow he ended up looking even guiltier. None of them were sure how _that_ had happened. Was there no one in the universe who would be able to come to his defense? Then he remembered: somewhere out there was a remote controlled TARDIS that had kidnapped his greatest allies. They were too far away to help him now.

* * *

><p>"If there are no other witnesses that are willing to testify, then I have no choice but to announce that my verdict is..." The judge's verdict was cut off by a loud wheezing noise as a blue police box materialized in the middle of the room. Clara stuck her head out. "Sorry we're late. We were lost in the middle of the, what do you call it, Perochian Galaxy? It's almost as if someone didn't want us to be here or something." Here she looked pointedly at the faces of the Master who had been seated in the back of the court room the entire time. "But we have on board here no fewer than eleven persons who would like to speak in defense of the Doctor."<p>

Clara was the first to testify as she was the one who had announced their presence. She told the story of how she, Ten, and Eleven had joined forces with the War Doctor and eventually all thirteen timelord Doctors to end the Time War, not by destroying Gallifrey, but by moving her into a pocket Universe instead. She made sure to emphasize how broken all the Doctors were after the war when they believed that they were the last of the time lords and how desperate even the War Doctor was to find any other alternative. She hoped that she earned the Doctor some sympathy points at least.

Danny was next. He couldn't say much other than the little bit he had witnessed while traveling in the merged TARDIS. The Doctor is a good man, he insisted. A mad man, maybe, but a very good man who truly cares about everyone he comes in contact with. He also added that he was amazed at how he can take ordinary people and make them do extraordinary things.

One by one, each of the companions came forward and testified to the heroic efforts of the Doctor and how many planets would be destroyed if it were not for his interference. River spoke of the Pandorica and how he cared for her even when she tried to kill him on multiple occasions. Rory spoke of the Silence, and how the Doctor remembered him after he was absorbed by the crack, even when Amy didn't. Amy talked about weeping angels, prisoner zero, and how on their first off world adventure, he took pity on a little girl who was crying silently. Donna talked about Racnoss, Adipose, Ood, and Vashta Nerada. Shaun's testimony echoed Danny's. Martha made a point to talk exclusively about the crimes of the Master since he was so conveniently present. Mickey spoke of clock work robots, Cybermen, and a show down with Davros and his Daleks in the Crucible. Jack talked of Nanogenes in World War II, an egg returned to Raxacoricofallapaptorious, and the Doctor's willingness to sacrifice his own life on the game station in order to rid the universe of Daleks forever. (Never mind that it didn't work).

Then it was Rose's turn. She introduced herself in her multiple forms, and all five took the stand together. Rose 12 sat in the chair as she was the designated spokesperson. Her younger selves stood in a line behind her as a show of solidarity. None of the Roses could dare make eye contact with any of the Doctors, because they were afraid of breaking down. The other companions' testimonies were good, but Rose collectively sensed that the judge was still not convinced. Therefore, it was all up to her.

Rose 12 cleared her throat and began to speak, her soft but strong voice captivating all who listened. "I have traveled with the Doctor for a very long time and have witnessed many acts of heroism and compassion as those who have spoken before me have testified. I could add to the list and talk to you forever about what this extraordinary man has done. But that's not why we're here today, is it? This is about the Time War, plain and simple. Clara has already testified to the true events of what happened that day. I can assure you that because of the atrocities committed by both the Daleks and the Time Lords during the war" Here she looked pointedly at Rassilon. "he had no other options. But you've heard that today as well. You seek to punish him today for these actions, and the punishment is death. Perhaps your honor may wish to reconsider such drastic action. Though each of my lives present here today have traveled with the Doctor, we haven't been as inseparable as we had desired to be. For several years, through a twist of fate, I was trapped in a parallel universe without him. In my attempts to be reunited with him, I crossed into several other parallel worlds without him in it as well. Let me be the first to tell you that a universe without the Doctor is not a universe that I wish to live in, and not just because I love him, either."

Her testimony continued with stories of parallel worlds full of death and destruction, horrors that could have been avoided if a certain mad man in a blue box would have only appeared. She had tried to do her part, but even though she was a time lady by this point, she didn't have the tools nor the knowledge that the Doctor possessed. Others fought back against the evils that invaded, but all that that resulted in was more death and destruction. Many of those universes were destroyed in the process, and she had only barely escaped with her life. To add credence to her testimony, she talked in great length about the pocket universe that Donna had inadvertently created and how all those disasters that all but destroyed the Earth were rectified in the prime universe because of the Doctor's direct involvement.

She concluded her testimony with one bold statement. "I ask you, your Honor, to have mercy. Certainly the goodness of this man far outweighs the evils that he has committed. It is true that his darkest moment is dark indeed, but if we all were put on trial for our darkest days, we should all be killed. Does one moment of wrongdoing negate all of the good?" With that, she concluded her testimony.

Each of the Doctors made eye contact with the Roses as they returned to their seats. It was all either of them could do to avoid tears at that moment. He telepathically told her thank you and how much he loved her and that he was so very proud of her. If the worst happened, she was not to blame herself, for she had literally done everything she could. She in turn gave his mind a squeeze of assurance, that if the worst happened, she'd do everything to get him out of there and safe. He said he didn't want that: this was the Shadow Proclamation after all. He'd always have a target on his back, and so would she. He didn't want that for her. She realized that he was giving up, and it tore her hearts to pieces.

The judge was ready with his verdict. "On the charges of committing actions that endangered the people of Gallifrey, I find the defendants to be... GUILTY. Court will convene tomorrow at the same time for sentencing."


	20. Chapter 20: Sentencing

**Ok... if you have seen part 1 of the season 8 finale... let it be known that I posted this story before the big reveal (trying not to say what it is in case any of my readers haven't seen it yet) and I totally called it! :D :D :D  
><strong>

**Nope. Doctor Who is still not mine!  
><strong>

CHAPTER 20

That evening in the TARDIS, the mood was very somber. Everyone dreaded what the morning would bring. It was also very quiet on board. Too quiet. Even though there were still 15 individuals present, the ship felt empty and hollow without the Doctor on board. The companions each dealt with their worry in their own ways.

The Ponds retreated to their bedroom to find comfort in each other.

River blew off steam in the shooting gallery, where Jack found himself volunteering to be a moving target.

Clara proceeded to attempt souffles again, something that she hadn't done in quite awhile. Danny tried to persuade her to stop, but eventually gave up and grabbed a beer before joining Mickey and Shaun on the sofa in the telly room. The latter two were also escaping their significant others (Martha and Donna) who, though they refused to admit it out loud, knew that their TARDIS travels were quickly drawing to a close and were on a packing, cleaning, and organizing tirade.

The five Roses were no where to be seen, and no one was surprised. No one really wanted to see them, either, for while they were all upset over the recent events, today's verdict had had to hit her the hardest. Rose literally had no one else but him. No one knew what to say to her because all words of comfort felt like lies.

They were all in the Doctors' bedroom, laying on their respective Doctor's bed, clutching the pillow tightly, and crying softly. They were aware of the others' presence but refused to acknowledge them. They tried to reach out with their minds to their Doctors, but found that they had put up walls in their minds that were impregnable. This made them worry even more because it proved that the Doctors had given up completely, and didn't want them to know.

Rose 12 began to make plans for if... if he... Well, if the worst were to happen. She'd return everyone else to their proper place and time and then... What? Carry on as if she was now the Doctor? As if her entire reason for existing hadn't just been snuffed out? She couldn't! But she had to. Someone had to look after the TARDIS after all. Someone had to save the universe. But... no. She just couldn't. She couldn't just give up like that! Someone had to have hope! Just because the Doctor was found guilty does not mean that he is going to be executed, right?! Slowly, she looked up and met the eyes of the others, gold flashing in their gazes and knew that she had not been alone in her thoughts. The Oncoming Storm has got nothing on the Big Bad Wolf! She dared anyone to try and steal the Doctor away from her!

* * *

><p>The Doctors, understandably, were also having a rough night. They wanted nothing more than to just run away and never look back, just as they had done their entire lives. But they couldn't. They had no TARDIS, no sonic, not even a psychic paper. They were stuck. Finally, the Doctor was forced to stop running.<p>

"2000 years, fourteen bodies. Not a bad run if you think about it." Twelve spoke into the darkness of their cell. The others ignored him, all having lived short of those two milestones themselves. Twelve retreated into the recesses of his mind, as he was sure that the others had as well. He thought about his life: about the many people he had failed to save, and the lives he had ruined. He thought of the original time line when he had indeed destroyed Gallifrey, and the screams that resonated through his head. He thought of his last encounter with Davros and how it was revealed that he had taken ordinary, good people, and turned them into killers like himself. He thought of the companions currently on the TARDIS and how much better off that they would have been had they never met him and how if they were in their right minds, they should hate him. He thought of Rose.

But try as he might, not even in the throes of this his darkest depression could he convince himself that Rose could ever hate him. She remained, even now, the only bright light in his darkness, and it refused to go out. Somehow, she represented hope to him when there was no reason to hope. He found his mind reaching out to hers against his will, desperate to cling onto whatever hope that she may be able to offer. Her mind clung back, tightly, neither of them willing or able to let go. If they were going down tomorrow, they were going down together, and not without a fight!

Twelve dared to open his eyes and look at his former selves. Their eyes reflected back at him the same determination that he was sure was in his own eyes. They would not give up! They would not back down! They would not lose hope - for her!

* * *

><p>When morning came, no one on board the TARDIS dared speak. It was as if they were collectively holding their breath in anticipation of the day's sentencing hearing. They very wisely avoided the incarnations of Rose whose facial expressions carried a matching steel resolve that terrified even Mickey who had known her the longest. Fear, worry, anger, determination: these were all emotions that they had expected. No one could have believed that Rose was even capable of the icy, emotionless stare that each Rose now wore. Even these, her closest friends, gave the Roses a very wide berth.<p>

Rassilon was brought into the court room first. He seemed cool, confident, and happy as a clown. The companions glared at him. "He thinks he's going to get out of this!" Amy hissed between her teeth.

"Maybe he will." Martha replied in a whisper. "He was Lord President of Gallifrey for generations and he has a lot of support." But each companion knew that if they were asked, they honestly didn't care what happened to him. There was only one, err, five men on trial that they were concerned about.

When the Doctors arrived in the court room, the companions were terrified to see that they each wore the exact same emotionless expression that the Roses wore. To those who did not know the couple well, they might think that they were just bored or uninterested. But the companions were ready to bolt in terror.

All rose as the judge entered the room and were seated when he was seated. He didn't waste any time, and asked for the defendants to stand. Rassilon was the first to receive his sentence. "Rassilon, the crimes which you have committed are ghastly indeed, and by rights, you should be killed. But you have served Gallifrey and this council well in the past, so therefore, I am recommending a lesser sentence. I hereby sentence you to 1000 years in a maximum security prison, during which time, you will be required to regenerate no fewer than ten times so that you learn what it is like to be mortal and feel that time is not on your side!" Chaos erupted around the room. For a time lord who had been as powerful and respected as Rassilon, this was a fate worse than death. The judge had to bang his gavel several times in order to restore order.

The companions held their breath as the judge once again began to speak. "Doctor. Your crimes are also heinous. However, as your companions have been quick to point out, there are countless other situations where you have prevented other even more heinous crimes from occurring. Therefore, Doctor, I find that we in the Shadow Proclamation are in fact greatly in your debt. Therefore, I hereby sentence you to 1000 years exile from your home planet. Furthermore, since your eldest self has already spent more than that amount of time away from Gallifrey, I hereby declare those years as time served. You are free to go!"

The companions lost all sense of decorum and simply cheered at the top of their lungs, some of them (aka Jack) even started dancing in the aisles and kissing everyone! Slowly, the Doctors turned around and faced their Roses who had seated themselves directly behind them. As their eyes met, the iciness in their gazes melted away and they simultaneously collapsed into each other's arms, the Roses clinging onto their Doctor's shoulders and sobbing with relief as the Doctor buried their faces into Rose's hair. The backs of the Doctors' seats were the only thing separating then. Not even Twelve could let go.

The judge gave up trying to restore the room to order and simply declared the court to be dismissed. Rassilon was escorted out of the room, and no one even noticed. They also didn't notice that Missy and the four faces of the Master were cuffed and escorted out of the room by guards.

The Doctors, Roses, and their companions practically danced back to the TARDIS!


	21. Chapter 21: Aftermath

**I'm excited about all of the newer readers I've picked up along the way. But I haven't had a review from some of my earlier readers in awhile. What do you think of the new direction the story is taking? How about some fluff for a little while?**

**I don't own Doctor Who.**

CHAPTER 21

As to be expected, Jack threw one heck of a party that first night back on the TARDIS. Everyone was so relieved and happy that the Doctor was back - everyone that is except for the five Doctors themselves. They were uncharacteristically quiet. They barely cracked a smile even when their sonics and psychic papers were returned to them. The Roses noticed, and stuck themselves like glue to their Doctor's sides, trying to figure out what was wrong. They should be overjoyed to be back! The other companions carried on as if they thought the Doctors were just tired (though the Roses suspected that the more perceptive ones, like Amy, suspected that something was amiss, but what helpless to do anything about it). Finally, Rose 9 got an idea and whispered it into her Doctor's ear. His face lit up as he shouted above the din, "Hey! I know what you all need! A vacation! How does early twenty first century Cancun sound? Is that fantastic or what?"

The companions freaked out. They were going to Cancun! Sun, sand, little drinks with umbrellas in them. This trip is quite literally what the Doctor ordered. They ran off to pack a quick suitcase. The older Doctors and Roses looked at Nine as if he had lost his mind. He grinned. "I said 'you' not 'we'. We'll pick them up, all tanned and fresh after they've been there a week."

"But it may not be a week for us." his Rose continued, grinning conspiratorialy. The others caught on quickly. Yes indeed. A vacation from the domestics of having so many companions on board at once was _exactly_ what the Doctor ordered!

* * *

><p>"I thought they'd never leave!" Rose 11 shouted with glee as she shut the TARDIS door and the ship began to dematerialize. The other Roses and Doctors nodded and sighed in agreement. They loved their companions. They really did. But having so many on board for all this time was very exhausting, especially to a certain time lord in quintuplet form who usually hated domestics. The Roses really had to applaud them for putting up with it as long as they had.<p>

But the Doctors were still not happy. The five of them just stood around the console in a circle, staring at nothing at all, with the same gloomy expressions on their faces. The Roses were worried. Did the Doctors want them gone as well?

_Absolutely not! Never! Why would you ever think that Rose? _The Roses jumped. They didn't realize that they were broadcasting their thoughts. The Doctors' combined minds inside of the Roses' combined minds speaking with such urgency made the Roses realize the true problem. This latest adventure had hit them harder than they had let on. One by one, the Roses reached out and grasped the hands of their Doctors and led them to their new bedrooms, where they could have some privacy from their other selves.

* * *

><p>"I just don't understand, Rose" Ten was awkwardly sitting on the bed, waiting for her to finish her evening routine. "Why are you still here?"<p>

She looked up at him from across the room where she was brushing her hair. "Whatever do you mean? Where else would I be?" Then she had a thought. "Do you want me to leave?"

"What? No! It's just... I thought that you'd want to. After everything that has happened."

She abruptly threw down her brush and walked over to him, sat on the bed and grasped both his hands in hers. Looking directly into his eyes, she spoke to him. "How can I make this any clearer. I'm never going to leave you! I. Love. You!"

"Why? How? After everything I've done! I'm not a safe man, Rose Tyler."

"If I wanted safe, I never would have agreed to travel with you! I would have stayed with Mickey and probably married him and lived a boring life with a man I never really loved. But hey, I'd be safe! I don't want safe. I want you!"

"So that's why you're still here. The adventure! You never want it to end! I've spoiled you forever for a quiet life of beans on toast. You need to see the stars! I'm your galactic chauffeur!"

"Doctor" her voice was quiet. She was exasperated with him! But her heart broke because she realized that he couldn't believe that she loved him because he cannot love himself. "Doctor" she started again. "I don't care about the adventure. Really I don't! Would I miss it? Yeah, I would. Would I be unable to sleep without listening to the hum of the TARDIS every night? Probably. But listen to me, you daft alien!" (He smiled at that a little. She was the same species as him now. She technically shouldn't be calling him an alien anymore.) She took his face in her hands. "I love you! There is no one else in the entire universe that I'd rather be with. I don't care what you've done in your past! I don't care that you've killed! I don't care that you're not safe to be with! I would say that I don't care about what happened during the Time War, except that'd be a lie, but only because I hate how much it has destroyed you. You forget that I briefly met your faces from before the Time War. They all had a sparkle and joy in their eyes that is conspicuously absent from you and those who have come after you. What I would give to see these eyes sparkle like that! I love you! I want you to be happy again, Doctor. I want you to love yourself again. If only you could see yourself the way that I see you."

He was stunned into silence. He really had nothing to say to that. Well, almost nothing at least. "Rose Tyler, you really are brilliant. I don't deserve you!"

"You're right, you don't." She smiled, dropping her hands and snuggling under the covers of the bed. "But I guess you're stuck settling for me anyway."

He had meant to lean over and kiss her forehead, but she had other plans. She pulled him down to lie next to her as lips met lips. "Well..." He started as they broke away.

She grinned as she snuggled into him and drifted off to sleep. He waited for her breathing to become heavy and regular before whispering "I love you too."

* * *

><p>The other couples had very similar conversations that night. Rose 12 was the most exasperated of them all. "Millennias of time and space together, and you still doubt that I want to be with you? Doctor, is nothing ever going to get through to you?!"<p>

Still, each of the couples spent the night in each other's arms, drawing and giving strength through that bond. The Doctor in the TARDIS with Rose Tyler. As it should be!


	22. Chapter 22: Dark Water pt 1

**WARNING: THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS CONTAIN MAJOR SPOILERS FOR "DARK WATER" AND "DEATH IN HEAVEN".**

**So, I've finally watched the season 8 finale. I've been struggling on how to work the season 8 story line into this story. **I know I don't have to because it's AU and all, but I want to.** From a writer's standpoint, I like that this most recent season was mostly stand alone episodes that have no real bearing on the over all story because it's easier to ignore those episodes. (though as a viewer, I think I like the earlier seasons where the story builds up to a conclusion better). And the finale, as heartwrenching as it was, has given me a headcannon that is now sending me off down a completely different path than I had originally intended for this story, but I think it makes it better. Hang on to your seats, it's going to be a bumpy ride!  
><strong>

**I don't own Doctor Who. Moffat does, and I really don't like him right now.  
><strong>

CHAPTER 22

The morning after the companions returned, the TARDIS suddenly spun out of control and landed them in the heart of 2014 London. "Well, at least she didn't crash this time." Twelve remarked, gruffly.

Since it seemed that the Old Girl was determined that this was where they were going to land, they decided to go out and see what the fuss was all about. They decided to go off in smaller groups, because they were easier to manage, and it wasn't like they were in an unfamiliar place. The four younger Doctors and Roses went off together in search of a place with good chips and banana splits. Jack and River used their vortex manipulator to pop off to Cardiff so that Jack could check in with his Torchwood team. The Ponds and Smiths decided to go off together to begin shopping for baby things. Donna and Shaun just went back to their flat to do who knows what.

But Clara and Danny had had a fight and needed some time apart from each other. She had wanted to continue to travel with the Doctor, but Danny wanted her to stop. Danny really didn't have anything against the Doctor, but he loved Clara and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. But how could he commit to a woman who spent all of her time running around with another man? But if he truly cared about her, she countered, he wouldn't be jealous of her _friend_ the Doctor and would want her to be happy. So they fought. In the aftermath, they decided to go their separate ways for the day and cool off. Rose 12 volunteered to go off with Danny to make sure that he was okay, and Clara and Twelve decided to spend some time getting to know each other better. Despite the fight, it looked like it was going to be a lovely day!

Clara and Twelve had a very nice conversation alone on the TARDIS. They talked about their past adventures together and laughed over the old times. The Doctor regaled her with stories from his past that she had never heard before. Soon the conversation turned to Clara and Danny.

"How did you two meet again?" the Doctor asked.

"I told you! He's another teacher at the school."

"PE?"

"No, math. He's very good at it, too. Why on Earth did you think he was PE?"

"I don't know. Call it a hunch."

"Okay... You don't like him, do you?"

"He's a soldier. I don't like soldiers."

"Why?"

"Do I have to have a reason?"

"I guess not." Clara was dumbfounded. It was times like this that she really missed Eleven. She knew where she stood with him. She could control him. Sort of. This Doctor was a lot harder to read. However, this Doctor had something that her old Doctor seemed to be lacking. Maturity, and an air of wisdom. She could use some wisdom now.

"So, Doctor. The love story between you and Rose is epic, though I know that it took you quite a long time to be able to admit to her how you feel. What made you finally decide to tell her?"

The Doctor sighed. He was not proud of this. Of course, things had changed now because of the merged TARDIS: even Nine has admitted his feelings for Rose. But he remembered his original timeline, how as Ten he had stood as a hologram on a beach in a different universe and faded away before he could finish his sentence. How two short years later he stood on that beach in the flesh and said what he had believed to be a final goodbye to the woman he loved as she kissed Tentoo because the human was able to say what the time lord was not. The time lord shuddered at the memories, his hearts breaking all over again. When was he able to tell her? He was suddenly filled with guilt. It was when she became a time lady for him not too long ago after the TARDIS had merged. Yes, his memories told him that he told her that he loved her when she returned to his side after the death of Tentoo, but he knew the truth. None of the faces of the Doctor except for Tentoo had ever told Rose that they loved her until she rewrote her own timeline and changed everything about herself just to please him. Had the TARDIS never merged, he'd probably have never told her. What a selfish jerk he was.

Still, Clara expected an answer. He decided to be honest. "I never really did tell her. Not until she became a time lady and each of my faces could have a Rose of their own. To this day, that is the biggest regret I have - even more than what I thought I did to end the Time War. And I doubt that I could ever regret anything more." He turned to look at his companion. "My advice, Clara. If you love someone, tell them. Don't wait. You never know when they could be torn from your life. And if they are, it will hurt, whether you tell them how you feel or not. It's better to love someone and enjoy the time you have together knowing that you are in love than to spend lifetimes regretting words that you never said."

Clara took the Doctor's words to heart. She loved Danny so much that it terrified her. She needed him! She asked the Doctor to drop her off at her flat for a bit so that she could have some time to think. That was when she called Danny. She was so relieved that he answered and that he sounded happy to hear her voice. She smiled. They could never stay mad at each other long.

"Hello beautiful!" his voice called out.

"Hello yourself! So, Danny, I was thinking. There's something that I need to tell you. And I'd rather tell you in person, but I really can't wait. Danny... I love you."

"I love you too!"

"No, Danny. This is not just me being cutesy and saying things automatically. I really love you! You're it for me! I'm never going to say those words to another person, I swear. I love you!" she was met with silence on the other end of the phone.

"Danny?"

Softly, the voice of Rose 12 came over the phone. "Clara, is that you? Oh, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I tried to stop him, but it was too late!"

"Rose, what are you talking about? Where's Danny?!" she had a feeling of dread in her stomach. Something awful had just happened, she knew.

Rose was crying now. "Oh, Clara, I'm so sorry. We were out walking and getting acquainted, and he got a call from you so I stepped away to give him privacy. He started to wander as he talked to you, and before I knew it, he had wandered out into the street. He was hit, Clara. I... I'm so sorry! He's... he's... dead!"

Clara dropped the phone in shock and didn't even bother to hang up as she ran out the door in the direction of the sirens that she could hear coming from over the hill.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I hated to do that because I really liked Danny a lot. But I want to assure you that I am not Moffat, and while the story line is going to be very similar to "Dark Water" and "Death in Heaven" for a bit, it will not be exactly the same.<br>**


	23. Chapter 23: Dark Water pt 2

**WARNING: AGAIN, SPOILERS FOR "DARK WATER" AND "DEATH IN HEAVEN"**

**This chapter is proof that I don't own Doctor Who, because if I did, this is how the season 8 finale would have happened.**

CHAPTER 23

As Clara was running towards the scene of the accident, horrible things were happening to the rest of the TARDIS family. Mickey, Martha, the Ponds, Shaun and Donna suddenly vanished, and new graves were discovered in various different cemeteries with their names on the tombstones. A grave for Tentoo, under a tombstone engraved with the name "Doctor John Smith" was also discovered. River suddenly found herself back in the library mainframe with no idea how she had gotten there. Jack found himself staring at his reflection in the mirror. He had aged significantly overnight, and was it just him, but did his head look larger? Nine, Ten, Eleven, their Roses, and Rose 10.2 vanished in an explosion of golden regeneration energy. All that remained of the merged TARDIS family were Clara, the Doctor (Twelve), and Rose (12), and they didn't even know it. It was as if everyone who had traveled on the TARDIS had had their timelines fixed in relation to the Doctor's the moment that Danny Pink had breathed his last.

Rose had hung up Danny's phone and embraced Clara when she arrived at the scene of the accident. Clara did not want to be comforted, however, and shoved Rose away. They watched in stunned silence as Danny's body was picked up and carried off to the morgue. Clara then turned on Rose in a fit of grief and anger. "This is all _your_ fault! You were with him! How could you have let this happen?! Well, now you're going to fix it! You're going to call your boyfriend, lover, or whatever he is, and tell him to get his butt over here and prevent this!"

Rose was not offended by Clara's rage in the least. She understood completely. Unfortunately, she couldn't just call the Doctor and have him prevent this. He'd have to prevent it without either of them contacting him in order to prevent a paradox. For even if Rose used her telepathic bond to suggest that he save Danny's life, once Danny's life was saved, there would be no reason for her to contact him, therefore he wouldn't be contacted, he wouldn't go back and fix it, and Danny would die all over again. Which would likely cause Rose to contact the Doctor so that he would prevent it... and poor Danny would die over and over again forever.

But how to tell a grieving Clara this? Gently, she put her arm around the young woman whom she had started to think of in almost a maternal way, and guided her gently towards the waiting TARDIS. "It's not that simple, Clara, and I think deep down, you know that. But maybe he can help in another way."

Which is how the trio found themselves in the 3W facility facing none other than the latest incarnation of the Master who called herself Missy.

* * *

><p>Danny awoke in a very strange room. It seemed to be an office of some sort. A man named Seb offered him coffee. He declined. Where was he, and how did he get here? Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice coming from another room.<p>

"Oi!" Donna screamed. "Anybody gonna tell me what is going on here?"

Seb ran off to assist her. He was a little bit afraid of her temper. He didn't get very far, though before someone caught him in the hallway and caught his neck in their arm.

"You tell me where I am and what you've done with my husband or I snap your neck" Amy threatened. Seb didn't really believe she would, but was not willing to take chances. He turned to answer her before he received a punch square in the jaw from someone who had a nasty right hook.

It was Mickey. He picked Seb off the floor by the scruff of his neck. "You'll tell us where we are and where the rest of our loved ones have been taken or there will be a price to pay."

Donna and Danny emerged from their rooms and made eye contact with the other companions. Well, wherever they were, at least they weren't alone. The four friends teamed up together.

"So you kidnapped us all off of the streets and then kept us separate from each other. What kind of lousy excuse of an alien are you?" Danny interrogated Seb.

"Look! Will you all just let me get a word in edgewise?" Seb gasped. "Gosh. You all are worse than the Spanish Inquisition! I regret to inform you that you are dead, and this place is the Nethersphere. The afterlife."

"What?!" Donna slapped him so hard that he saw stars. Well at least he had a matched set of bruises on his face now. He had been warned that the TARDIS crew would not take the news lightly, and this was just four of them! Whatever will happen when the others arrive? Just as he had that thought, he heard the reception bell ring. Another new arrival. Seb made a hasty exit.

It was Rory. Unlike his feisty (and a tad bit violent back there) wife, Rory was calmly looking around the room and admiring the artwork. "Nice place." He said. "Uh, where am I?"

"I regret to inform you that you're dead." Seb said quickly before cowering behind the desk in anticipation of his reaction.

Rory just nodded. "Again? Oh well. It was bound to happen eventually. Is my wife here? About so tall and ginger?"

"Which ginger? The one who tried to strangle me, or the one who decided my cheek needed a bruise shaped like her hand?"

Rory chuckled. "Could be either. So, back this way, then?" He asked, pointing to the door from which Seb had emerged just minutes ago. The other man nodded.

As he turned around, he was met with Martha and Shaun who appeared to have arrived together. Seb informed them about their unfortunate circumstances and led them to the others. "That's funny." Martha remarked. "I don't feel dead. Don't remember dying either!"

The seven companions had a loud and happy reunion. They could have been in denial, but none of them actually believed that they were really dead!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the trio who were still alive were busy with Missy who had either forgotten that she had already revealed her true identity to them, or it hadn't yet happened to her, for she was trying to convince them that she was a droid. Wisely (or perhaps unwisely, depending on how you look at it) they decided to play along.<p>

They'd left her in the hall with the strange tanks that held skeletons and an unusual water. Suddenly, there was a voice cutting through the static on the television. "Clara? Clara, is it you?" Danny's voice. But was it really Danny? Rose and the Doctor left her alone so that she could say goodbye to the man she loved.

It was all Rose could do to keep from crying. It was so unfair that they were so young and so happy together, and now they were torn apart. And on Rose's watch, too! The Doctor held her close. Neither of them noticed the strange tanks of water were draining to reveal heads that were made out of metal. Cybermen!


	24. Chapter 24: Death in Heaven pt 1

**WARNING: STILL MORE SPOILERS**

**Ok. You can probably see where I am going with this. But don't worry. I have a way out. I think. Aww who am I kidding? Like the Doctor, I'm making it up as I go!**

**And Moffat is still evil and I'm not him.**

CHAPTER 24

Cybermen were invading. Missy had figured out how to make an ever growing army: the more they killed, the stronger they got. All over the world, graves were opening up and shiny metal men were emerging. However, they weren't doing anything! They were just wandering around the graveyard aimlessly.

Clara had found herself cornered by several Cybermen. She had to think quickly before she was upgraded or deleted. "I'm not Clara Oswald! Clara Oswald has never existed! I am the Doctor!"

The Cybermen weren't buying it, however, especially the one who came up from behind. "Negative. You are not the Doctor. You are Clara Oswald."

"Ask anyone who knows me. I am the greatest liar in the universe!"

"Correct!" The Cyberman said before sending a bolt of electricity through her to knock her out.

The other Cybermen were surprised at that. "You are not of the hive mind."

"Correct!" And the rogue Cyberman killed the others before blasting off with Clara in his arms.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, UNIT had come. After tranquilizing Missy, the Doctor, and Rose, they soon found themselves on a luxurious airplane. Kate apologized for the darts, but it was standard protocol. Rose mumbled something under her breath about stupid apes with a venom that surprised even her. The Doctor heard, and just chuckled at her. He was thinking the same thing.<p>

Kate Stewart, daughter of the Brigader, proceeded to tell them the plan. In Earth's darkest hour, a president of the world would be elected that would make all decisions on behalf of humanity. "Well, North Korea hasn't exactly signed on to this plan, but they kind of don't have a choice." Kate remarked, tongue in cheek.

"What a load of rubbish!" Rose snorted.

"Yes, all we need is some blundering idiot who won a popularity contest to rule the world. That makes everything better!" The Doctor responded before sipping his tea.

"Whatever you say, Mr. President!" Kate replied. The Doctor's tea never made it to his lips, he was so stunned.

"Well, finally!" Rose remarked. "That's the most brilliant thing this planet has done! There's no one more qualified! Wait, that sort of makes me the First Lady - of the entire planet! Blimey!"

The Doctor just looked at her. Blimey indeed. He couldn't believe that she was okay with this. She more than anyone should know how dangerous he could be with this much power. The idea of what he could be capable of was terrifying to him! She would have made a much better President than he.

Rose caught his eye as she felt his strong emotions flowing through their bond. She would not let him abuse this power. She would keep him grounded. They were still a team, and the best team in the universe, at that!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Missy was working to get herself loose. Osgood was working in the lab, and Missy was taunting her. Osgood wasn't the least bit worried. After all, Missy was guarded by two very strong men. But Missy had a trick up her sleeve. She loved having friends wherever she was! The guards turned around in unison and Osgood gasped. The two guards were Cybermen!<p>

* * *

><p>Clara found herself in a cemetery surrounded by Cybermen. However, she did not feel afraid. There was something about these Cybermen that were different from any others that she had encountered before, and it wasn't just that they had presumably been created from corpses. They didn't feel threatening to her. Still, it could have been an act. It was best to stand her guard. One of the Cybermen approached her. "You are Clara Oswald." it said.<p>

"Yes, fine. You've figured it out. I lied about my identity because I wanted to live, so sue me!" Clara remarked. "Sorry that I know that the only thing you lot fear is the Doctor, and I grasped at straws trying to make you believe I was him. It's not completely implausible, is it? I mean, we now know that the Master can swap genders, so theoretically, so could the Doctor. And I also know from personal experience that multiple bodies can be together at once. Though I don't know why I'm telling you lot this!"

"You are close to the Doctor".

"Well, not as close as, say, Rose, but yes, I am close. He is one man that I can trust with my life, trust with all our lives actually. He's imperfect and has made mistakes, but I'm loyal to him because he's loyal to me! He is practically the most important man in my life, so yes, I guess we're close!"

"Practically? Who is the most important man in your life?"

Clara grew silent then. "It doesn't matter. He's dead now. Stupid accident. I'll never see him again, so I guess _now_ the most important man in my life _is_ the Doctor!"

"Clara..." the Cyberman lifted up his faceplate. Danny.

"Danny?!" Clara choked. "Oh, Danny!"

"Danny Pink is dead. All I am is just a memory. And... I'm not alone."

"What do you mean, you're not alone?" Clara asked.

One by one, the other Cybermen in the cemetery lifted up their faceplates. Amy, Rory, Mickey, Martha, Donna, Shaun, and even Tentoo: all had been converted into Cybermen. Clara gasped in horror. And there were more. Clara vaguely recognized them from her echoes after she had jumped into the Doctor's timestream. Ian, Barbara, Sarah Jane, Ace, Grace Holloway, and others whose names she had forgotten. Every single human companion who had ever traveled with the Doctor in the past were all now resurrected as Cybermen. Well, not quite all...

River appeared in a flash of light. She had finally escaped from the Library again, but was still a hologram. Jack also appeared, by aid of his vortex manipulator. He looked quite a bit different, however. He was well on his way to becoming the Face of Boe. The newcomers looked around at the Cybermen and took in the faces that were revealed. River gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, tears threatening to fall. Jack tried not to let on how upset he was and turned to Clara. "So, what'd I miss?"

Clara paid no attention, however, and placed a call to the Doctor.

* * *

><p>Osgood was in deep trouble. Missy had broken free of her handcuffs and she and her "Cyberpets" as she liked to call them advanced on the poor girl. "Doctor!" she screamed. But before she could finish saying the word, the two Cyberguards suddenly turned on their Mistress and stunned her.<p>

The Doctor, Rose, and Kate had heard Osgood's screams and scrambled down into the cargo bay. They took in the Cybermen and the unconscious Missy on the floor. Slowly, the Cybermen turned around and lifted up their faceplates to reveal the tenth and eleventh Doctors. No one was more stunned than the Doctor himself! Not only were the Cybermen able to revive dead organic matter, but apparently they were able to feed off of past regenerations of time lords as well. This situation was much worse then they had thought.


	25. Chapter 25: Death in Heaven pt 2

**FINAL CHAPTER OF SPOILERS**

**Don't worry, they'll all get out of this... maybe. Just remember. I'm not Moffat.**

**And because I'm not Moffat, I don't own Doctor Who.**

CHAPTER 25

"Osgood! You lovely girl!" CyberEleven remarked. "Love the bow tie!"

"Right." CyberTen replied. "So, into the TARDIS you go. Much safer there. Don't want Dr. Frank N. Furter here to wake up and kill you now, do we?" Osgood didn't hesitate.

The Doctor could only stare with horror at the faces of his past selves in their metallic bodies. "What? How'd this happen? You still have your own minds?"

"Don't really know, exactly." CyberEleven replied. "Cybermen have never been able to upgrade us before, though they came close when I became Mr. Clever awhile back. Though it's nice to still have my own mind. I like my own mind. My mind is cool!"

"And seeing that you and Rose haven't been upgraded gives the rest of us hope." CyberTen added, ignoring the 'cool' comment.

But before the Doctor could respond to that, Missy awoke. When she saw the past faces of the Doctor superimposed on the body of a Cyberman, she was just giddy with joy. "Oh, isn't this just perfect!" She laughed. "Now you all get to be present for the big finale!"

A voice came over the intercom. "Commander Stewart, I must inform you that we are under attack! Cybermen are surrounding us on all sides!" Rose ran back upstairs before the Doctor could stop her.

Just then, the TARDIS's phone rang.

"Doctor! It's Clara! I'm in the London cemetery. We have a problem. It's, well, everyone. And I mean everyone! They're all Cybermen!"

"Clara, when you say everyone..."

"You name them, Amy, Rory, Donna... Danny." The last name was said in almost a whisper, so great was her pain in seeing him this way. "And not just them. Others too. I can guarantee that you could name any human you've met and invited to board your TARDIS at some point, they're all here. Well River and Jack aren't Cyber, but they're here too."

The Doctor was filled with dread. "Clara, are they of the hive mind?"

"They don't appear to be, no. They seem to have their own minds in tact."

"Okay. Don't do anything until I get there."

Missy listened to the Doctor's call with great interest and laughed at the look of pain and dread on the old man's face. "What's the matter, Doctor? Too much drama even for you?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Rose and Kate were back in the conference room as Cybermen boarded the airplane. They didn't run, because they had no where to go. Kate screamed as one of the Cybermen cornered the soldier the Doctor had called a "man scout" and aimed his gun at the man. But that Cyberman was struck down by another.<p>

The second Cyberman lifted off his faceplate: a previous version of Rose. Three other Cybermen who had also entered the cabin through the hole in the side, lifted their face plates and revealed two more Roses and Nine. He looked at Rose and grinned madly. "Just this once, Rose! Everybody lives!" As they all grabbed a passenger on the plane and flew off before the suction from the outside would kill them. Rose and Kate ran back downstairs for safety.

Unfortunately, that was the precise moment that Missy blew the cargo door open. Kate was sucked out immediately as well as a few Cybermen who were under Missy' s control. Rose clung to the railing, her feet flying out behind her. She was eerily reminded of a certain lever and a white wall. "Oh no! Not again!" She screamed before she once again lost her grip and was sucked towards certain death. Unlike the last time, however, the two CyberDoctors didn't hesitate and jumped after her.

Before the Doctor could register what had just happened, the TARDIS herself tumbled out and he was tumbling out after her. Missy transported herself to the Nethersphere where she and Seb watched the events unfold.

"Oh that's not good. He'll just go splat! That man has no finesse!" Missy complained as she watched him fall.

But soon they realized that the Doctor was a man on a mission: he reached in his pocket for the TARDIS key and turned his fall into a skydive and headed straight for his ship. This maneuver caused Seb to squeal like a fan girl, much to Missy' s annoyance. She turned him off. He was just an interface after all.

* * *

><p>Everyone was reunited in the cemetery where the companions had been waiting. The CyberDoctors, CyberRoses, and the people they saved all landed safely, including a very relieved Rose who was firmly in the arms of not one, but two CyberDoctors. The TARDIS materialized and the Doctor (and one rather seasick looking Osgood) tumbled out. Missy chose that precise moment to land with her umbrella. ("Great. My favorite Julie Andrews movie is ruined for me" CyberEleven remarked under his breath).<p>

Missy began barking orders into her bracelet. All the Cybermen who still had face plates and had been wandering aimlessly suddenly stood at attention and began obeying the silly orders that she had barked out.

"Happy Birthday Mr. President!" Missy sang out as she removed her bracelet and snapped it onto the Doctor's wrist.

"What?! What is this?!" The Doctor demanded.

Jack attempted to lunge at Missy, but CyberNine grabbed him and wouldn't let him go. "Future me has this under control. He just doesn't know it yet." He whispered.

"I have given you an army! Two armies, actually! One you control with the bracelet, the other you have already always had under your command because they love you so. And as an added bonus, they'll never die!" Missy howled with laughter at this idea. "Plus, you have your past selves to keep you company as well, and Roses too, just as you wanted. What more could you ever wish for? Just think of what you could do, Doctor! All those people you could have saved from the Dalek camps, victims of every hostile alien since time began. You can save them all! You just have to conquer the universe and make them all Cybermen, and they will live forever!" She laughed, a horrible, menacing laugh. "What? You thought I was raising the army for me? Armies are for people who think that they're right, and no one thinks their righter than you!"

"But... I don't want this! I can't have this! Why are you doing this?" The Doctor demanded.

"Because I just want my friend back!" Missy exclaimed to the shock of everyone present. "Do you know where Gallifrey is? No? Well I do! It's the same place is always been silly! Haven't you even bothered to go and look?"

River couldn't take it anymore and shot Missy who disintegrated on contact. The Doctor tossed CyberDanny the bracelet, and around the world, all the Cybermen, including every companion, flew up into the sky and exploded, dissipating the clouds and saving the Earth.

Every past face of the Doctor and every Rose stayed behind, however. They had begun to glow with a golden light. Their Cyber armor fell off, and they were whole again. All fourteen faces of the Doctor (including Tentoo) and their Roses were back!

There was still one more Cyberman that remained. All he did was point. The group of Doctors and Roses plus Clara, River, Osgood, and Jack ran to where he was pointing and found Kate Stewart lying on the ground. She was still alive. Slowly, the Cyberman lifted his face plate: Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart had saved his daughter. In unison, all fourteen Doctors gave him a long overdue salute before he blasted off into space.

* * *

><p>The five eldest Doctors, their Roses, Clara, River, and Jack boarded the TARDIS quietly. This had been quite an ordeal. Then there were the others to consider. Why has they all blasted off? Danny had to, yes, because he had the bracelet. But why did the others? There was a way for Danny to come back, using said bracelet, but the Ponds, Smiths, and Temples were lost forever.<p>

Or were they?


	26. Chapter 26: Resurrection

**We now return to completely original storytelling, though this chapter is dependent on the ones preceding it. Thank you for your reviews, follows, and favorites! I hope that I healed some of the bad feels that the season finale left you with. Osgood's alive, we know that North Korea didn't agree to the Doctor's Presidency, Clara didn't inadvertently tell Danny that she cared for the Doctor more than she did him, no heartbreaking lies in a coffee shop between the Doctor and Clara, no Afghan boy exists to make Danny a murderer and/or sacrifice himself... Oh yeah. The portal. We didn't cover that yet. ;)**

**My hobby is filling plotholes left behind by those who own Doctor Who. I'm not them.**

CHAPTER 26

Clara was beside herself with grief. Not only were most of her friends gone, but she had lost the one man she could ever love. River and the Roses tried to comfort her, but they weren't much help, being that they were grieving as well. Jack was hiding somewhere on the TARDIS, embarrassed and a bit confused by his enlarged head. He was also grieving as well.

The Doctors, however, were on a mission: save their family. Because that, the Doctors realized, were who their companions were. Not friends, but family. And families do not give up on each other. Sure, they had presumably died, were resurrected as Cybermen, and died again in a giant, Earth saving explosion, but that doesn't mean that they're _ dead _ dead, right? The Roses caught a whiff of their musings and joined them in the console room. They were going to figure this out together.

"Okay. Let's start by looking at what we know." Nine started. "We were all together on the TARDIS when she decided to bring us to London."

"Right. And we decided to split off into small groups." Ten continued.

"The eight of us young ins went out to eat." Tentoo picked up the narrative. "They still don't wrap the chips in newspaper, you know. What rubbish!"

"Doctor! Stay focused!" Rose 10.2 scolded him, though she had difficulty hiding her smile.

"Right... And suddenly we were covered with regeneration energy and woke up as Cybermen." Eleven finished.

"Wait, you all regenerated into Cybermen at the exact same moment?" Twelve asked.

"Technically, I didn't. I... I think I died first. Though how, I've got no idea." Tentoo corrected.

"But did you die at the exact same moment that the others regenerated?" Rose 12 asked. She was starting to percolate an idea.

"Yeah, I think so." He replied.

"That's weird." Ten remarked. "It's like something happened to trigger a chain reaction."

"And I think I know what it was." Rose 12 said, softly.

"It was Danny, wasn't it?!" No one had even noticed that Clara had entered the room. "When Danny died, so did everyone else!" Tears were starting to fall again. "That means that this is all your fault!" She pointed an accusing finger at the eldest Rose. "You were supposed to be watching him!"

"Do I look like your boyfriend's babysitter?!" Rose 12 cried.

"Alright, alright, everyone stay calm." Rose 10, ever the mediator, interrupted. "Let's not waste time by arguing over whose fault it is or who is in charge of whom. Let's just focus on the goal, bringing Danny and the others back."

"She's right, though." Rose 11 agreed. "It does appear that Danny's death is the trigger."

"Oh, I believe that he is more than that." Tentoo jumped in.

Twelve raised his eyebrows. "How so?"

"Well, when I first realized that I was a Cyberman, I was aware that I was still in control of my own mind. However, there was a small voice in the back of my mind that seemed to want to claim me: to make me part of a collective. I assumed that it was the hive mind. But what if it wasn't?"

"Now I'm completely confused!" Rose 9 interjected.

"Did any of you experience that feeling?" Tentoo asked the other Doctors and Roses that had become Cyber. They all shook their heads.

"I suspected as much. I think it was my human side kicking in. There was definitely a force that beckoned me to join it, but I'm time lord just enough to resist it. But the others didn't have that resistance. What if they joined the mind?"

"But what kind of mind, if it wasn't the hive mind?" Nine asked.

"Well..." Tentoo said, drawing it out like his twin was known to do. "This might sound crazy, but I had heard a voice. And it sounded like Danny."

"What?! But that's impossible!" Clara cried. "You're making it sound like he was controlling the others!"

"But think about it." Tentoo replied. "If they were completely in control of their own minds, why did they fly off when he did?"

The room grew silent. No one knew what to say to that.

"Look. I'm not saying he did it intentionally. He probably wasn't even aware that he had done it. But it makes sense." Tentoo said apologetically. "He didn't control many. Just those who had known us while they were alive."

"Ok." Eleven said. "That's all well and good, but how does that help us bring everyone back?"

"The bracelet!" Rose 12 squealed. "Didn't you say that it had the power to raise the dead?"

"Sure it does." Ten answered. "But Danny was wearing it when he exploded. Surely it's destroyed now."

"Oh, but what if it's not?!" Eleven stated, flapping his arms about and bouncing around with joy. "We activate the bracelet, bring Danny back, and the others should follow!"

"And even if they don't, at least we'd have Danny back." Rose 10.2 said, wrapping her arm around Clara in a supportive side hug.

"Do it." Clara demanded.

* * *

><p>It took some time for the Doctors to figure out how to activate the bracelet. Missy had been thorough in her design. But eventually, they thought that they figured it out. Twelve invited Clara to come forward and press the button.<p>

"Ready?" He asked, gently. This gentleness was a new side to him, and Clara appreciated it now.

"Ready." She replied and hit the button that activated the bracelet. Suddenly, there was a bright white light at the other end of the room.

"Clara?" It was Danny's voice. "Clara?"

"I'm here, Danny! Just come through!"

He did. And as he came through, six other figures were pulled through with him: Mickey, Martha, Shaun, Donna, Rory, and Amy: and all were devoid of Cybermen parts.

Clara ran to Danny and he embraced her and spun her around a few times before meeting her lips in a very long and passionate kiss. Everyone cheered.

Just then, River ran into the room. "I don't know what you lot just did, but I'm no longer a hologram!"

Jack burst in through the other end of the room. "My head! It's back to normal! I'm finally back to my insanely handsome, unbelievably charming, undeniably talented self!"

"Funny. His head still seems big to me..." Donna remarked. The entire room burst into laughter.


	27. Chapter 27: Mr and Mrs Smith

**So I've been reading another story that is a rewrite of some past seasons of the show, and it has reminded me that the Season 8 finale was far from the only plot line that was riddled with plot holes, especially in regards to the companions. So, in between adventures from now on, I'm going to attempt to fill them. Besides, I feel like I've been neglecting them in order to move the Rose/Doctor plot line forward, and they are all stellar characters who deserve to shine. So without further ado, let's fill some holes!**

**Again, I do not own Doctor Who. **

CHAPTER 27

With the majority of the company on the TARDIS having just had a very close brush with death, everyone was feeling a bit sentimental and nostalgic. So, to help everyone unwind, Jack brought out his _Doctor Who_ DVDs and Jack allowed himself to be blindfolded ("Yes! Now this is kinky! Who here would like to untie me?") and shuffled the DVDs in a basket before selecting one at random and putting it in the DVD player. The very first episode on the DVD was from season 4. Ten, Martha, and Donna were working with UNIT to stop Sontarans from cloning the entire planet after they had ATMOS installed in every vehicle. It was enjoyed by everyone, though it did bring up a few interesting questions. Namely, what happened to Tom, and how did Martha and Mickey end up together?

Mickey wrapped his arm around his wife appreciatively as they sat together on the sofa and gave her a squeeze as a sign of encouragement as Martha began to tell her tale of two men.

* * *

><p>"Like I said in the episode that we just watched, I had met Tom during... well, during the year that never was. He gave me transport and kind of acted as my personal security guard near the end of that horrible year. He eventually gave his life for me when the Master's goons came for me. That death, of course, was erased when that horrible year was erased from history. Though if you ask him, I "accidentally" bumped into him in the grocery store. We flirted, found out we were essentially in the same field, and after dating for a year, he proposed. He then promptly went to Africa to do research and help the orphans." She laughed. "I figured. Of course it was my luck that I'd end up with a doctor who traveled to far away places to help people." This prompted the Doctors to laugh and the Roses to poke them in the ribs in jest.<p>

"We kept up a rather frequent correspondence. He was old fashioned and preferred handwritten letters over email or even phone calls. I'd thought it was romantic, but I learned the truth soon enough. But more about that later. I thought I was in love with him. I mean, he was the complete package: good looking, devoted to me (or so I thought), in the same field as me, and had compassion for children half a world away. But I couldn't tell him about what I really did for a living: how I worked for UNIT, defending the universe against aliens. Nor could I tell him about how I got that job: how I had traveled with an alien through time and space. I was afraid that if he found this out about me, that he'd leave me. Well, as it turns out, I wasn't the only one keeping secrets in the relationship. He had had quite a few as well, namely a wife and five children in Liberia. I'd found out when I'd missed him so badly and dared to call him on his cell when _she_ answered." She shuddered. "Well, needless to say, that was the end of that relationship. I'm just glad that we hadn't yet set a date. Though, I doubt that we ever really would have. To this day, I wonder how long he was going to keep stringing me along." Mickey wrapped his other arm around her and gave her a firm hug and a kiss on her forehead to remind her that she was loved and he would never ever do that to her.

"Well, I swore off men for awhile after that and just focused on my career." she chuckled to herself. "Then came the day when the stars started disappearing and the Daleks invaded Earth. I had been given that horrible Osterhagen key with the directive to use it because officials high up in UNIT had given up hope. The next thing I know, I had been transported to the Crucible, along with many other people and, like those of you who were there, was immediately surrounded by Daleks. Well, I'll skip the details of what exactly happened in that rather terrifying adventure, especially since several of you were also there, and it does not bring back very good memories." She sighed at that while Mickey, Jack, Donna, and the elder four Roses and Doctors nodded in agreement. "Anyway, despite the danger, I couldn't help checking out that really handsome bloke who had popped in from another dimension or universe or whatever it was."

"And it was love at first sight!" Mickey sighed, drawing both of his hands up behind his head and grinning proudly, earning him a swift slap from his wife.

Martha snorted. "Hardly. I was a little focused on not dying and the world not coming to an end, as were you at the time! But after the Doctor returned us to Earth and Mickey decided to stay in this universe, I... well, let's just say that I was _very _interested." She blushed.

Mickey then picked up the tale. "Captain Cheesecake over there offered me a job at Torchwood, and of course I accepted. I was really surprised when I showed up for the first day of work and found out that I wasn't the only new employee. Seems as though that beautiful woman I had been admiring resigned her position with UNIT that very day that we had landed, and Jack had given her a Torchwood position as well. There was an instant connection between us."

"We flirted. A lot!" Martha grinned at him.

Mickey continued. "We bonded over chips at the local diner and tales of traveling with the Doctor."

"And unrequited love" Martha added, softly, careful not to look at any of the Doctors.

"Yeah, and that too." Mickey begrudgingly added, also avoiding eye contact with certain blondes in the room. "Anyway, we dated. We danced. And I proposed. She said yes. We were married almost immediately. I didn't want to give Martha any worries about a repeat experience. Then after a while, we went freelance."

"And they lived happily ever after!" Amy grinned at them, wiping tears from her eyes. She was a sucker for a good love story!

Martha smiled lovingly at her husband. "Yes, we are!"


	28. Chapter 28: Domestically Challenged

**Sorry, should have done this earlier. Credit for the general premise of the next few chapters are borrowed from Seafoam Tainted Memoirs. Coming up with original ideas is so hard! But there is a reason I've used this game idea. It's leading up to something!**

**So, I basically didn't like what happened when I originally posted this chapter. It got way dark way too fast. So I've lightened it up a bit if you've already read this chapter. It's amazing what a difference of a couple of decades can make!**

**(Monotone) I do not own Doctor Who.**

CHAPTER 28

Amy had an idea. "You know, we've had a lot of adventures outside the TARDIS. But a thought had occurred to me awhile back when we were on that other TARDIS: This ship isn't just bigger on the inside. She's ginormous! Add to the fact that she is sentient, I'll bet that she could cook up an adventure for us _ inside_! And as an added bonus, we wouldn't have to worry about deadly aliens, because she'd never let them on board!"

"See, that's why I keep you around, Pond. Always full of clever ideas!" Eleven responded energetically.

So it was agreed. For their next adventure, they were staying in. The Doctors didn't tell anyone that they were secretly very nervous at what kind of adventure the Old Girl would come up with.

* * *

><p>When everyone woke up the next morning, they'd found that the Old Girl had spent the night redecorating. It even appeared that their beds had been moved while they were sleeping, though how no one had noticed that in the middle of the night was a mystery. They all woke up in little houses. Once everyone was awake, they were paid a visit by a woman with dark hair and a blue Victorian style dress.<p>

"Hello. My name is Idris. Otherwise known as the Old Girl or Sexy." She laughed. "I'm the TARDIS!"

Everyone who hadn't met her yet was amazed.

She continued. "There is going to be a little competition. Each team is headed by a Doctor and his Rose and two companions. Team Twelve includes Clara and Danny. Team Eleven includes the Ponds. Team Meta Crisis includes the Temples. Team Ten includes the Smiths. And team Nine includes Jack and River. Okay, technically, River should have been on team Eleven, but Eleven had an extra and Nine was one person short, and do you really want to put the Ponds on opposing teams?"

There was a lot of snickering at that comment.

"Your objective: live domestically in a different era and country, which will be a simulated town in 1980's US. Your goal: do not get arrested!"

There were a lot of complaints at that.

"Alright, rules! These rules well be posted in the kitchen of each of your houses for your reference, so there is no excuse for breaking them!

1. Each couple must pose as if they are married whether they are or not.

2. The husbands must get a job (including the Doctor!). The time lord Doctors will work under aliases - the name of the actor who played them in the parallel world's show. Tentoo's alias will be Don Tennant because he is part Donna.

3. The wives must stay home and do the cooking and cleaning and raise the holographic children that I will soon provide. Each couple will have a boy and girl. Please give your children names!

4. If a companion goes to jail, that person is out of the competition. If the Doctor gets arrested, the entire team is out.

5. There will be absolutely no use of gadgets not found in the 1980's. That means no sonics, no psychic papers, no advanced computers, no mobile phones, no vortex manipulators, etc.) Use of these items will result in public shaming."

Now the complaints turned to whines.

"6. The houses in this simulation are rentals, and so is the furniture, so there will be no defacing of property. Offenders will be subject to public shaming.

7. There will be no sabotaging of other teams. Sabotage will result in the Doctor's arrest and the entire team being removed from the competition.

The last Doctor in the game will be declared the winner. Good luck!"

* * *

><p>To say that team Nine was less than thrilled was an understatement, but they made the best of the situation. "Mr. and Mrs. Eccleston", as the Doctor and Rose were called, had two adorable children with blonde hair like their Mum and blue eyes like their Dad. The girl, Marion, had a habit of smiling with her tongue between her teeth. The boy, Pete, liked to say "fantastic!" a lot. But they were relatively good children and Rose loved playing Mum. "Chris" was able to find work as a mechanic. At first, this couple actually seemed to adjust, despite the Doctor's aversion to domestics.<p>

Next door to the "Ecclestons", "Mr. and Mrs." Harkness were having a rough go. Their children, Gwen and Ianto, both had brown hair like their Dad, but it was curly like their Mum. They were not well behaved. River was called into the school on the very first day of the game because both children were chasing other children on the playground and trying to kiss them, and they called their teachers "Sweetie". Jack was having trouble finding work, but finally got a job as a bartender.

By the end of the first day, no one on team Nine had been arrested, though River was contemplating shooting her children. Or her "husband". Or herself, if that meant she got to end the torture. Jack was having trouble not getting drunk at work. The cars that "Chris" had worked on seemed to have some upgrades that weren't there before. But Rose thrived, despite having to provide dinner for the Harkness family as well (because River doesn't know how to cook). The Doctor noticed.

* * *

><p>Team Ten's homes were a block away from Team Nine, but they didn't know it. "Mr. and Mrs. Tennant" seemed to be of to a great start. Their children, Jack and Jackie, had their Mum's blonde hair and their Dad's unbridled curiosity and joy. "David" found work as a science teacher in the high school. He didn't know it, but every female student in his class crushed on him immediately. Like their past selves, Rose and the Doctor were adjusting well!<p>

Next door, the Smith's were also adjusting well. Their children, Madelyn and Mark, were bright and well behaved. Mickey got a job as a mechanic in the same garage as "Chris" but business was slow.

Still, by the end of the day, no one on Team Ten was arrested. Martha whined and complained that she wasn't allowed to work. "This is the 80's, you know! Women can be doctors in the '80's!" But the TARDIS wouldn't budge on her rules, claiming that all teams had to start out on an even level. Mickey fixed several cars, and might have helped "Chris" with a few of the upgrades. "David" might have accidentally almost blown up a chem lab. But Rose, like her past self, thrived. Being a wife and mother really looked good on her. The Doctor noticed.

* * *

><p>Team Meta Crisis was set up one block away from the others. The other "Mr. and Mrs. Tennant" adored their children, David and Donna. The neighbors all remarked about how this Tennant family looked exactly like the Tennant family one block over, though when twins marry twins, what do you expect? "Don" found work as a college professor. He was so happy to find that he out ranked his time lord twin! But like his twin, all his female students crushed on him. Unlike his twin, he knew it, and was rather embarrassed by it all. But he and Rose adjusted well.<p>

The Temples got strange looks from some of the neighbors. Interracial couples were not unheard of, just generally frowned upon. Donna relished being seen as the "progressive" woman in town. It was quite empowering! Their children had dark skin like their Dad, but they inherited their Mum's spunk and temper which got them into trouble at school. Donna headed into a conference right after River. Shaun found work as a CPA.

At the end of the day, no one on team Meta Crisis was arrested. Donna may have wanted to strangle her children, Shaun found his job boring, and "Don" might have lectured about theories that might not have been discovered for a couple of centuries yet, but once again, Rose thrived. The Doctor noticed.

* * *

><p>Team Eleven was, as you might suppose, one block down from the last team. "Mr. and Mrs. Smith" were known to be very eccentric. But their blonde headed children children, Amelia and Rory, were adored by the community. They also had an unusual lunch though: fish sticks and custard. "Matt" became the curator of the history museum.<p>

The Williams family ("Why don't you go by Pond?" the Doctor cried. "Because that's not my name!" Rory replied.) lived next door. Their children, Melody (since the name didn't stick with their first daughter) and Anthony, were model students. They inherited their Mum's fiery ginger locks and their Dad's unfortunate nose. Rory was quickly hired on at the local hospital as a nurse.

But no one got arrested at the end of the first day, which was well and good. This team was possibly the most well adjusted team in the game, though "Matt" may have gotten in trouble for changing museum displays that he claimed to be wrong. Rory was able to save the life of a little girl. He had forgotten how much he loved nursing. Amy was going "bat crazy" staying alone all day while the kids were at school, but she loved being a Mum and looked forward to when it would be real (again). Still, the most well adjusted person was Rose, who thrived as a Mum and house keeper. The Doctor noticed.

* * *

><p>Team Twelve had some interesting dynamics. No one believed that the "Capaldi's" were married. Those who did thought that it was disgusting for Rose to marry someone who could be her father. Their children, Mickey and Jenny, unlike those generated by their past selves, had black hair, which could have only been from their Dad. The mystery of the Doctor's hair color before he went grey was solved! The children did have their mother's smile, however. "Peter" became the caretaker for a the school (much to the dismay of "Mr. And Mrs. Pink").<p>

"Mr. and Mrs. Pink" lived next door with their children, Sam and Sadie. They were bullied at school, so Clara decided to home school them. Danny, surprised no one when he became a math teacher at the same school as "David", though the Doctor still insisted that it was PE.

Once again, nobody on team Twelve was arrested. Danny and "Peter" had had an argument on the school grounds and "David" took "Peter's" side so it wasn't really fighting fair. And Clara wished she'd been there to diffuse the situation. But, like the other times, Rose thrived. And the Doctor noticed.


	29. Chapter 29: Public Shaming

**Again, the general premise for this and the next couple of chapters go to Seafoam Tainted Memoirs.**

**So, are you wondering about the "public shaming?" :) Ok, so it's a bit childish, but kind of hilarious too. I'm such a child sometimes. I giggled while writing this!  
><strong>

**Does anyone ever read the disclaimers? I don't own this, so don't sue. Thanks!**

CHAPTER 29

The second day did not go as well as the first for some in the game. "Don" (aka Tentoo), bleary eyed and not completely awake, got impatient for his toast to get done and sonicked the toaster like he used to every day in Pete's world. Immediately, there was a loud _POOF _ and the Doctor's blue suit morphed into a yellow chicken suit! Rose, of course, picked that moment to come into the kitchen for her morning tea, saw what he was wearing, and started laughing so hard that she dropped her mug.

"Public shaming, I'm guessing?" Rose inquired after she was able to breathe again. "Alright, what did you do?"

"I forgot and sonicked the toaster." His face looked so pathetic because of his embarrassment that it made the hilarious situation even more so.

Rose started laughing again. Her sides hurt and tears were forming. "I'm sorry, but you look ridiculous. I'm guessing you can't change out of that?"

He tried the zipper. "Nope."

"Would you like me to call the Dean and tell him you're unwell and you need to cancel your classes for the day?" she was still giggling.

"Please."

* * *

><p>"Don" wasn't the only one to endure the TARDIS's idea of public shaming. "David" (aka Ten), had stayed up all night working on lesson plans and other scientific theories just for fun. He ran out of paper and started writing on the walls. When Rose found him the next morning, he'd lost his head - literally. His head sat on the table while the rest of him wandered around without direction. Rose had to help his body to a chair while she called her "husband" off work due to a massive "headache". She could hardly contain her mirth.<p>

"You're enjoying this a bit too much!" the head scowled at her.

"Well, you'll fix this some how. You've got a good head on your shoulders... oh wait. Well, maybe you'd better quit while you're still a head!" Rose teased him, tongue between her teeth, eyes dancing. The scowl deepened. He was not amused! She picked up the head off the table and kissed his cheek. "Oh, come on, like you wouldn't be laughing at me if our roles were reversed!" He admitted that he probably would, though her puns were horrible!

Jack had overslept and without thinking, used his vortex manipulator to go back in time one hour. His clothes immediately turned into a pink leotard, tights, and tutu. The scary thing was, he seemed to like it! He went to work that way that night and did pirouettes on top of the bar for extra tips. The TARDIS needed to come up with a better way to shame him. River was not amused and decided to disown him.

"Matt" (aka Eleven), true to the name of the punishment, was shamed in public. Frustrated that no one believed that he knew what he was talking about at the museum, he whipped out the psychic paper to prove his credentials. And his trousers disappeared. He was left standing in his banana covered boxers. Several people whistled at him or made cat calls as he ran home, red faced, where Rose had a few good laughs at his expense. He was not amused in the least.

"You actually wear banana boxers?!" she howled. "Let me guess, you have another pair with bow ties, and another with fish sticks and custard?"

"Maybe some... And also some with fezzes and TARDISs," he whispered, his face so red it was almost purple. "Might as well get it out in the open." Rose laughed even harder!

By the end of the day, hardly anyone had been spared. "Chris" (aka Nine), ended up in a dress after he sonicked the coffee machine at the garage, much to Mickey's amusement. When he got home, Rose remarked that he had fantastic legs! Like his future selves, he was not amused. Mickey couldn't stop laughing after he drove "Chris" home, accidentally drove the car through the garage door, and ended up with arms for legs and legs for arms because the TARDIS considered that to be vandalism. Martha heard the commotion outside and used her mobile to call for help. She turned into a man. "Peter" (aka Twelve) sonicked a lock at the school, and his hair turned bright, fire engine red. ("Well, you did always want to be ginger!" Rose teased. He scowled.) River got bored, shot a hole in the wall and was suddenly unable to stop belting show tunes until the children came home from school. She was hoarse after that. Danny used his pen that he forgot was also a usb drive to sign some forms and ended up in a gorilla suit. Amy wanted to write some more of her latest book, attempted to transfer the file from her laptop to an old floppy disk for the first generation IBM computer the TARDIS had provided, but before she could finish, she turned into a snowman. Rory, ever helpful, finished transferring the file for her, but not before turning into a woman. Donna took a peek at her Kindle with the intention of driving to the library to check out the book she was in the middle of, and was unable to speak for the rest of the day. (Shaun could have kissed the TARDIS). "And the bloody book hasn't even been published yet!" Donna scribbled in a frantic note to her husband when he came home. Clara was tempted by her iPod, and her ears grew to ten times their normal size. Shaun, out of habit, whipped out his iPad in the privacy of his office in order to look something up, and his skin turned as green as the incredible hulk. The TARDIS was starting to run out of embarrassing ideas but was having great fun carrying them out.

By the end of the day, no one was arrested, and only Rose in her multiple forms had been spared from the public shaming. They had had a few good laughs at the expense of the others, but somehow were not tempted by the technology nor vandalizing their home. They adapted very nicely to the older era and continued to be model wives and mothers. The Doctor noticed.


	30. Chapter 30: Aliens on the TARDIS

**Again, credit for the premise of this chapter goes to Seafoam Tainted Memoirs. Try as I might, I couldn't get this competition out of my head. But there is a method for my madness, so stay tuned. More Rose/Doctor fluffiness coming up soon.**

**This is a recording. I. Do. Not. Own. Doctor. Who!**

CHAPTER 30 **(what?! 30?! I never anticipated going this long! but I'm having too much fun to stop now! Thanks for your support!)**

The problem with looking into the heart of the TARDIS (besides burning up from the inside and forcing the love of your life to regenerate in order to save you) is that subtle telepathic link. Usually, it is benign. You can have a fun telepathic conversation with the Old Girl behind the Doctor's back, she takes your side when the two of you have a fight, you can easily prank the Doctor, etc. But occasionally, it is a bad thing. When you're in a simulated world controlled by the TARDIS and start wishing for an alien invasion to break up the monotony, for example. Yes, Rose was about to learn that sometimes the connection to the TARDIS was a bad thing. Either that, or she should be careful what she wishes for.

On the first day of the second week, the sun rose to reveal a blood red sky. "Must be a storm coming in!" Mickey remarked to his wife. "You know the proverb, 'red at night, sailor's delight; red in the morning, sailors take warning'?"

"Must be a pretty bad storm, because I've never seen the sky this red before!" Martha replied.

"Yeah," Mickey agreed. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"I'll get the Doctor," Martha replied before dashing next door.

"David" also didn't like the look of the sky, though he didn't know how to analyze it without a sonic. He turned to Rose. "How do you tell the weather without a sonic?"

"You do what everyone else does! Watch the weather report on the telly!"

_"Today's high: 75 degrees with a low of 62."_

_"_Wow. That's like, deadly hot!" Mickey remarked.

"That's Fahrenheit, you dolt!" Martha scolded, slapping him. "We're supposed to be in the US, remember?"

"Oh. Right." Rose and the Doctor shushed them.

_"Expect clear skies today and for the rest of the week. The weather should be perfect for whatever you have planned outdoors! In other news..."_

"Well, that was slightly less than helpful." The Doctor replied. "There's something else going on here. It's staring me in the face, and I just don't see it!"

"Happens to you a lot, eh, 'David'?" Martha teased. She was reminded of him saying something similar when they were on a witch hunt with Shakespeare.

* * *

><p>Ten wasn't the only Doctor on the case. The other four were as well. All were equally frustrated by the weather report.<p>

Finally, "Chris" had an epiphany. "It's not the weather we should be paying attention to. It's the traffic report!

"Traffic report, Doc?" Jack was confused.

"Oh, I get it!" Rose exclaimed. "There's something off in the atmosphere which is why the sky looks red. The only thing able to alter the atmosphere like that would be... cars? Wait, really?" She looked at her "husband" who grinned at her proudly.

"Right you are, love! The perfect weapon. Inject tiny robots into the fuel at the gas pump. The fuel goes into a few hundred cars. Set a timer for them to go off, and whoosh! Instant atmospheric converter."

"Atmospheric converter?" River asked, her interest piqued.

"That's not 1980's technology. Someone around here is walking around in a dress for sure." Jack couldn't help but insert a jab.

Nine's ears tinged pink at the dress comment, but was otherwise undeterred. "What are we all standing here for? Traffic reports! Go!"

* * *

><p><em>"Our big traffic headache this morning appears to be around the I-90, I-77 corridor where many of the cars have suddenly just stopped moving and are spewing an odd colored yellow smoke into the atmosphere. The smoke does appear to be toxic. Traffic is advised to find an alternative route."<em>

"No! No! No! No!" Rory cried as he heard the report. He was running late to work as it was, and this would just make it worse. "Amy?" He called out as he rushed to get dressed. "Have you seen my other shoe?" He waited for an answer. "Amy?"

He found her next door at the "Smith" house. There was definitely something fishy going on!

"Cars spontaneously stopping and spewing yellow smoke?" The Doctor cried. "If I didn't know any better, if say that this sounds like some kind of alien threat. Specifically, Sontarans."

"You can't be serious!" Any cried. "I thought that aliens couldn't get on the TARDIS!"

"Real ones, no. But holographic ones generated by the TARDIS, oh yes, baby!"

"So they aren't really dangerous because they're just holograms, right?" Rose asked, hopefully.

"Matt" just looked at her. "Deadly? No. But able to cause all kinds of chaos and possibly inflict pain? Might 'kill' is to put us out of the game? You betcha!"

"I was afraid of that," came the reply.

* * *

><p>"Peter" was the first Doctor on the scene.<p>

"But Doctor! They said that the fumes were toxic!" Clara cried.

"Toxic to humans, yes. But toxic to time lords... I guess we'll find out!" He replied.

"Believe me, Doctor, you'd better hope that you have at least two regenerations left, because if the smoke kills you, I'll wait until you're done regenerating and kill you again!" Rose threatened, her arms folded across her chest. She was tired of his lasseiz faire attitude when it comes to his own safety.

"Whoa Rose! No need to get violent!" He said as he sprinted to one of the cars and looked in. There was no one in the car. He sprinted to the next. It, too, was empty. All in all, there were over fifty stopped vehicles on the highway spewing the yellow smoke, and every vehicle had been abandoned.

"Perhaps the drivers abandoned their vehicles after they stalled?" Danny asked.

"Perhaps," Twelve replied. "Or perhaps they were never present to begin with!"

"Don" slammed the hood of a nearby car. "Right. So it appears that all of these vehicles are remote controlled somehow."

"But who would want to do that?" Shaun asked.

"I think I know" Donna replied as cries of "Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha!" filled the air.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Rose 10.2 remarked as the sky filed with Sontaran ships and the other three Doctors and their companions arrived at the scene.

"Right. So we cannot use our sonic screwdrivers nor any other useful device, and we have Sontarans invading! Does anyone have a plan?" Ten asked.

He was met with silence.


	31. Chapter 31: Whack-a-Sontaran

**Well, it finally happened. I got negative reviews. I shouldn't let them get me down, but they did. I'm sensitive. Which is why this is such a late update. Just one question for the reviewer: if you didn't like it, why did you read all thirty chapters? I don't like a story after a chapter or two, I stop reading it! Some people... ok rant over. Back to the story. **

**To those of you who actually like what you're reading, thanks for your continued support! :) Kindly leave me a little note of encouragement to ease the burn? Thanks! Oh and constructive criticism on how I can write 12 better and/or de-Sue Rose would be great. I'm serious. I'll go back and rewrite stuff.**

**I don't own a TARDIS, nor a sonic, nor psychic paper, which is so incredibly sad. Know what else I don't own? Yep. Doctor Who.**

CHAPTER 31

"On the backs of their necks is their weak spot, so guess what?" Donna proclaimed, wielding a baseball bat. "I'm gonna play a game I like to call Whack-A-Sontaran. Who's with me?"

"Is it just me, but is Donna with a baseball bat more terrifying than a Sontaran invasion?" Tentoo muttered to his wife, who slapped both hands over her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"Oi! I heard that, space man!"

"That's half space man to you!" He taunted back. Now Rose 10.2 just rolled her eyes. Donna in turn did the mature thing and stuck her tongue out at him. They really were like brother and sister!

"Actually, Donna does have a point," Ten remarked, trying not to let on that he agreed with his half human twin. "Everyone arm yourselves with a blunt object, and clunk them on the back of the necks."

"And how, exactly, are we going to get them on the backs of the necks when they'll likely be running towards us?" Amy interjected.

"Right. And I'm willing to bet that we're out numbered." Rory agreed.

"Right you are, Ponds! Which is why I've cleverly come up with a Plan B." Eleven proclaimed proudly.

"I bet I know what it is," Rose 11 muttered.

"RUN!" Eleven yelled.

"Every time!" Rose 11 groaned before joining in the stampede.

* * *

><p>They ended up in the school where most of the town had also gathered. The companions, even River and Jack, were relieved to find that all of their "children" (who with guilt, their parents realized, had been completely forgotten in the chaos of the morning) were safe and seemed no worse for the wear. The Doctors were also relieved, though they were not going to admit it out loud.<p>

The Roses, however, while they still outwardly portrayed the perfect wife and mother, inwardly they found the children to be a nuisance and hindrance to the running and saving the day. But good luck getting any of them to admit that. The Doctor collectively didn't notice her inner turmoil, just the perfection she struggled to portray. Collectively, she didn't know why she wanted the Doctor to believe that she was perfect at this domestic thing. Was she trying to prove something to him? Or was she trying to prove something to herself? She longed to be able to give up the charade and offer her children (all ten of them!) to the Sontarans as a gift so that she could have her life back. But no one knew any of this. She smiled sweetly and held her children closely, saying things like "Daddy is going to fix this."

The inner struggle of the Roses were suddenly interrupted by a loud THUMP! on the roof of the building. The Sontarans had landed. The Doctors just looked at each other. They still had no sonic screwdriver and no plan.

"I don't care if I do end up in a dress!" Nine bellowed. "I'm using my sonic to reinforce the ceiling so that they can't get through!"

"Can't do that alone! Hey everybody, look! I have bow ties on my boxers today!" Eleven quipped as he joined his former self in sonicking the ceiling.

"Right. I may be out of my head, and possibly literally, but I'm going to use my sonic on the doors." Ten proclaimed as he scanned the door.

"Oi, you lousy Martian! That door is made of wood!" Donna reminded him.

"Which I guess means that I'm going to have to be the one to actually finish the job since it will take 1000 years for the sonic to analyze the molecular make up of that door." Twelve sighed, grumpily.

"Yup. Pretty much. Thanks!" his former self replied before scampering out after his human twin who was on his way to Oncoming Storming the Sontarans out of there by any means possible. The ceiling reinforced and the doors secured, the other Doctors joined them as well. Amazingly, none of the embarrassing things that they had predicted would happen actually happened.

The companions weren't just going to sit around passively, either. To Clara's surprise, Danny took command of the room.

"All right! The Sontarans are invading. Do not go outside and provoke them. We'll leave that to the mad men that are already doing so. But if they do get through, we must defend ourselves! Everyone take arms! I hear that blunt objects smacked on the backs of their necks will immobilize them. So grab whatever you can find: bats, heavy books, hammers, and the like. Nobody gets left behind!" Clara was so proud of him! She liked when he went all soldier mode and never understood why he hadn't become an officer himself. He'd be a good one, she was sure. Our at least better than the lousy ones that he'd served under and despised.

But before anyone could take arms, suddenly the school vanished, and the companions (sans children) and all five Doctors found themselves standing in the middle of the TARDIS console room.

In all honesty, it was a bit of a disappointment. Everyone was excited to face the Sontarans. But just like that, the game was over. What happened? And who won? And can they go back a kick some Sontaran butt please?


	32. Chapter 32: Game Over & New Arrival

**No! I do not own Doctor Who! Stop asking me!**

CHAPTER 32

"Alright Raggedy Man, what did you do this time?" Amy scolded, her arms folded and her eyes glaring at her Doctor.

"Why do you automatically assume that it's my fault?! Especially since it's all his fault!" Eleven whined, exasperated, and pointed at Nine.

"Well how was I supposed to know that that was a trap?!" Nine defended himself. "It's been centuries since I last dealt with Sontarans!"

"It's been centuries for me as well." Twelve interjected. "But I bloody know a Sontaran trap when I see one! Sorry, I forget that I was stupid when I was you!"

Before Nine could retaliate, Mickey came to the rescue of all gathered. "Oh for crying out loud, Doctor! Stop fighting with yourself and tell us what happened!"

That shut them up. Tentoo then spoke up. "Well... You see, it's like this. The TARDIS forgot to mention a rule: don't die or you will be removed from the game."

"Yeah, and Dumbo here died!" Eleven whined.

"You didn't!" Rose 9 exclaimed, turning to her Doctor with a look of alarm. He just nodded sadly, wisely choosing to ignore the Dumbo comment for now.

"Well... on the plus side, we've learned a valuable lesson." Ten offered, a bit too cheerily considering what he was about to share. "If a younger version of us dies, a paradox occurs and everyone who came after him also dies."

"Fantastic..." Rose 9 replied.

"So... What does this mean? Who won the game?" Martha asked.

"I think we all lost," Jack answered.

"Well, that's a load of rubbish!" Rory quipped. Amy was surprised. Her husband must've been into the competitive nature of the game more than he had let on.

"I think that the TARDIS won," Rose 12 said softly. "She pretty much proved her point that none of us are really cut out for full time domestics."

The ship shook slightly and there was an unusual sound coming from the console. "Why, I do believe she's laughing at us!" Rose 10.2 translated for the humans. "Never thought I'd say this to her, but Oi! Rude!" She slapped one of the coral supports that were representative of Nine and Ten's ships. All this did was cause another small tremor and the sound to get louder. It was like she was trying and failing to hold in her mirth.

"You two have been spending way too much time together," Rose 10 teased, nudging her Doctor.

Suddenly there was a knock on the TARDIS door.

"What?" Ten and Tentoo said at the same time.

"We're in the middle of the time vortex! No one should be able to knock on the door!" Eleven looked alarmed.

"Is it really, truly, impossible Doctor?" Clara asked as whoever or whatever was out there knocked again.

"What?" The twins were really not being helpful.

"Fine! I'll go answer the bloody door!" Twelve groaned before opening the door.

There was a blonde girl who appeared to be in her early twenties standing there. "Hello Dad!" the blonde greeted him.

Now it was Twelve's turn to be stunned. "What?"

* * *

><p>Jenny. Impossible, beautiful, perfect Jenny who had been created from a few cells taken from the Doctor's hand and grew into a fully grown woman in seconds. A fully grown woman with two hearts. The Doctor's daughter. The Doctor's daughter who was supposed to be dead.<p>

Martha and Donna eagerly filed everyone else in on what they remembered from the events surrounding her creation. The companions eagerly peppered the new arrival with questions, which she answered gladly. The Doctors could only stare at her in disbelief and joy, even Nine, who had not lived that point in his timeline yet.

The biggest question was how she was still alive. Jenny explained how she had indeed died that day but suddenly came back to life. She had gone through a kind of half regeneration where she was healed but her face didn't change. The Doctors apologized for leaving her, had they known she was still alive, they would have never let her go! Everyone was overjoyed at the news!

But the Roses were not happy. If this was a daughter from before the Time War, she'd have been overjoyed for the Doctor's sake. But this was a daughter that was created after the war - after her. Like she is supposed to believe that this girl has no mother! For the first time, Rose was jealous!

"Who is your mother?" Rose 10 asked of the new arrival with a hint of iciness to her tone. After all, she was the face that he had cheated on! Granted, they technically weren't a couple at that point, and it had happened while she was trapped in Pete's world, but still!

"She has no mother! I am both biological mother and father!" Ten answered quickly, grabbing her shoulders and turning her to face him. "I would never do that to you! I could never do that!"

"Actually, Dad..." Jenny cleared her throat. "I do have a mother. I just let you believe that I didn't."

"What?!" now all the Doctors were stunned.

"But we saw how you were created!" Donna stammered. "There was no mother! Only him!"

"That's because she was no longer there. But her cells were," Jenny explained. "After I was traveling on my own for awhile, I went back to the planet where I was created to find out more about myself. See, I had learned that it is impossible for a female to be created from a male without assistance from a female. I mean, Dad, if I was only created from you, I'd be _exactly_ like you!"

"Like me!" Tentoo supplied. "But that still doesn't answer the main question here. Who is your mother? Because I know that I, or he, or whatever didn't do anything to create you except get poked with a few needles."

"I don't know, exactly. But during the war on that planet, the soldiers were so desperate for new recruits that they processed everyone who ever set foot on the planet. They would have processed Donna and Martha as well if we weren't interrupted by the Hath. Cells from donors are saved and frozen until a compatible match is found, then they are mixed with the new cells to create a new soldier. So when you were processed, Dad, my Mum's cells were already present in the system."

"But. Who. Is. She?" Rose 10 grumbled through gritted teeth.

"I don't know. See, not long before Dad arrived, there was a young woman who suddenly appeared on the planet. They immediately processed her without learning her name, where she was from, or how she had arrived. There was no compatible match, so her cells were frozen. All that anyone could ever tell me is that she was a blonde humanoid and kept asking for a doctor before she did something to a strange contraption on her wrist and vanished."

Silence descended upon the room. Even the hum of the TARDIS was stilled like she was holding her breath for something.

"She wasn't just asking for a doctor. She was asking for _the_ Doctor!" Rose 10 said quietly, looking into the eyes of her future selves as they were struck with the same realization.

"She had landed on that planet by accident, and she had arrived by dimension cannon. She was disoriented by the trip but knew she had to find the Doctor, which is why she babbled on about it so. After she was processed, the fog in her mind began to clear, and she realized that the Doctor wasn't there, so she used her vortex manipulator to return to Earth."

Ten suddenly saw her in a new light as the realization dawned on him as well. "You mean..."

"Her name is Rose Tyler," she said with tears in her eyes turning to face Jenny. "I am your mother!"


	33. Chapter 33: Motherhood

**How much does it cost to buy the rights to Doctor Who? Probably a lot more than I'll ever have in my bank account. So, no, sorry. I don't own Doctor Who.**

CHAPTER 33

Collectively, Rose Tyler was at a crossroads. Playing a pretend mother to two small children in a TARDIS simulation was one thing. Suddenly discovering that you are (or will be, as in the case of Rose 9) a mother to a fully grown time lady is quite another. To say it was a shock to their systems was an understatement. The Doctor was also in shock, but at least Ten and beyond knew that his daughter had existed before today, and had met her before. Granted, it was only one day, but it was enough to make the Roses feel left out. Not to mention that he had been a father and a grandfather before. Rose assumed that he had this whole parenting thing down pat.

Now Jenny was a very sweet girl, and each Rose was surprised to feel her heart swell with maternal pride as she beheld her daughter. But Rose 10 especially couldn't help but feel cheated. She never got to hold her infant daughter in her arms. She never got to see her first steps or to hear her say "Mummy!" for the first time. (Though Rose 9 reminded her that not hearing a small child call out "Mummy" might be a good thing, especially if they ever have to go anywhere where gas masks might be necessary.) Granted, not even the Doctor got to have those things with his daughter, simply because Jenny had had no childhood. That was a concept that all the Roses struggled with: their daughter had never been a baby!

There was on board the TARDIS, however, one woman who could truly sympathize with the Roses. Though her circumstances had been much different, Amy knew what it was like to suddenly have an adult daughter. While the Doctors, Martha, Donna, and her other selves paraded Jenny around to all present, Rose 10 slipped out and went to the kitchen to make a strong cup of tea and attempt to sort out her thoughts. Amy saw her slip away and joined her.

"If you drink something a bit stronger than tea, I certainly wouldn't fault you for it!" the feisty ginger commented.

"Somehow, I don't think that drinking immediately after discovering that I'm a Mum is a good idea," Rose attempted a weak smile at her. "But, it does sound appealing, and I'm not usually one to drink!"

Amy laughed. "Completely understandable! I remember when we all learned that River was my daughter. Rory was the only thing that kept me sane!"

Rose had to smile at that. "Must be nice to have a child with a sane man. I'll never know what that is like!"

Amy really laughed at that. "Well, you're the one who fell for a mad man with a box, not me!" Her voice then softened. "But seriously, Rose. I know that this isn't easy for you."

"No, it's not," Rose admitted. "But why? The Doctors are okay with it! Even my other selves are acting like it's no big deal!"

"Think about it, though," Amy replied. "Your future selves and their Doctors have already kind of lived through this already. They might not remember, but they've already been in your shoes. The shock for them is not nearly as great. And your younger self and her Doctor are just amazed at yet another wonderful revelation about the future. Your Doctor had already met her and went through the shock stage with Martha and Donna. He's just overjoyed that she is still alive!"

Rose nodded. What Amy was saying did make sense, but it still hurt. "I still feel cheated though. It's like I'm missing something important."

Amy wholeheartedly agreed. "I know what you mean. To some, you and I are lucky. We skipped the 3 am feedings and nappy changes. We didn't have to worry about our daughters getting bad grades in school or picked on by bullies. We skipped the whole teenager drama. We get to move immediately to the 'my adult daughter is my best friend' stage. But I don't feel lucky."

"Yeah, I never got to know what it was like to tell the man I love that I was pregnant." Rose said.

"Yeah, me neither," Amy sighed. "I told the Doctor, though. I thought he'd might be upset and kick Rory and I off of the TARDIS. He didn't. But I never got a chance to tell Rory. I was kidnapped before I could. And of course, my ganger wasn't pregnant."

"I never got to hold my infant daughter" Rose said, sadly.

"I did, but only for a second before she was literally torn from my arms" Amy sighed again.

"That's even worse!" Rose cried. "You must have been so worried about her!"

"I was!" Amy was near tears at the memory. "Then I thought I had her back, but she turned out to be a ganger and fell apart in my arms!"

"That's awful!" Rose did cry. She couldn't imagine having that happen. Jenny might not have had a childhood, but at least she wasn't ripped from her arms like that.

"It was then that we learned that River was my baby. She came to the battle only after her infant self had been taken away so as not to cross her own time line." Amy paused, and shuddered at the memory, allowing one lone tear to escape down her face.

Rose enveloped Amy in a hug. She had heard all this before from Eleven and River, but hearing it now from Amy and hearing the pain that was still just below the surface, Rose felt a new kinship to this remarkable ginger.

But Amy was not here to be comforted. She had come to comfort Rose. "So, yeah. I know a bit how you must feel after suddenly discovering that you have an adult daughter. We never got to know what it was like to fall asleep with our young daughter in our arms."

Rose saw where she was going with this. Amy must've waited so long for someone to finally understand what she had lost. So Rose continued the litany. "We never got to hold her tiny hands as she learned how to walk."

"We never got to hear a little voice call us Mummy." Amy sounded wistful.

"We never got to hold out daughters' hands as they waited for the bus on the first day of school." Rose continued.

"Or hug her when she returned." Amy agreed.

"Or tell her to stop picking on the boys!" Rose laughed.

"Or tell her to eat her vegetables or she wouldn't get any cake!" Amy also laughed.

"We never got to take her to Disney movies and dress her as a princess."

"Or ground her for TPing the neighbor's house on Halloween."

"Or take the door off of the hinges because she slammed it too much!"

"Or laugh together when her science project blew up."

"Or cry together when some lousy boy broke her heart."

"Or celebrate when she graduated from preschool..."

"Or elementary school"

"Or high school"

"Or college!"

"Actually, I did get to do that!" Amy smiled, wistfully. "My daughter is a professor and a doctor!"

Rose smiled too. She had had no idea that River was so accomplished! "I suppose that that could still be in my future as well."

The two mothers embraced again, shedding tears of both joy and pain. Their untouched tea had long since gotten cold. That was how their daughters found them when they entered the kitchen.

"Mum? Are you okay?" Jenny queried, raising an eyebrow in a way that was so reminiscent of her Dad. Rose smiled. She had never been called "Mum" before.

"I'm fine sweetheart. Just a little overwhelmed. But I'm alright now." She turned to River. "Would you ladies like to join your old Mums for a cup of tea?"


	34. Chapter 34: Christmas is Coming

**I'm really running out of ways to write the required disclaimer. I'm surprised I've found so many ways to say "I don't own Doctor Who".**

CHAPTER 34

"It's the most wonderful time of the year!" Jack's amazing singing voice resonated throughout the TARDIS. River had discovered that it was mid December in London, and it was unanimously decided that they would celebrate Christmas on the TARDIS. Preparations were in full swing. The Roses, Martha, Jenny, Donna, River and Amy spent a lot of time in the kitchen baking cookies and preparing for a huge feast. Clara, banned from the kitchen due to her lack of culinary abilities, thrived on bossing Danny, Rory, Shaun, and Mickey around as they decorated as much of the ship as they could. Jack "helped" by providing festive music for the occasion. In truth, though, no one minded because Jack's voice was very good, and a singing Jack was not a flirting Jack.

The Doctors, however, were putting together an arsenal of tools to combat whatever fate may throw their way on this Christmas.

"Why?" Nine had asked his future selves. "Are you expecting something to happen?"

"Well, we're not expecting it," Twelve spoke up. "Just with the luck we've had with the holiday in the past, something's bound to go wrong."

"Really?" Nine was intrigued. "I've never celebrated Christmas is this body, but I remember it always being a festive holiday!"

"That's because you regenerated into me on Christmas!" Ten quipped. "And oh, Christmas is festive alright, especially when you wake up from regeneration sickness before you're fully recovered so you can save Rose from a homicidal Christmas tree!"

"And then you learn that said tree is controlled by the Sycorax who try to use blood control on humans, forcing you to engage in a swordfight and lose a hand in the process," Tentoo chimed in, eager to share the story of his origin.

"Then the following year, you save Donna from the Racnoss," Ten continued.

"Then the year after that, you stop a space cruise ship called the Titanic from crashing into Buckingham palace!" his twin eagerly kept the story going.

"Blimey!" Nine said.

"Oh, it gets even better once you regenerate again!" Eleven replied, a bit sarcastically. "First, you have to save the Ponds from dying on their honeymoon when their ship almost crashes on Christmas Eve. And you have to do it by renacting our old buddy Charlie's "A Christmas Carol". And you lose half of your sonic in the process because a shark eats it!"

Twelve snorted. "That was a better year than the one where you rescued a family who inadvertently rescued the souls of a planet covered with trees. Though the Dad came back to life. That's good!"

"Then you go to Victorian London to try and escape life and end up fighting sentient snow. I mean, really. Snow!" Eleven was still bewildered by that. "Oh and that ended up being the second time that Clara dies on me. Well, at least the second time that I remember."

"And then there's the Christmas that lasts for oh, about 900 years as you defend a town that's actually called Christmas from every psychopath alien in existence!" Twelve grumbled. "It takes such a toll on you that you regenerate!"

"Blimey!" Nine said again. "Makes you wonder what's next! Creepy man eating aliens at the North Pole?"

"Heh. Yeah and Santa saves the day," Twelve rolled his eyes and groaned. "That would be, how do you put it, fantastic?"

* * *

><p>Jenny was excited. She had never celebrated Christmas before. She had never even heard of it! So the Doctors planned a very special trip. When the TARDIS landed, they were someplace they had never been, but had always wanted to go. They were on Earth, somewhere between 7 BC and AD 1. And they had landed just outside of a town called Bethlehem.<p>

"Rather then telling you what Christmas was all about, I thought I'd just show you!" Ten whispered eagerly to his daughter.

"Now, I've never really believed that everything that people have said happened here actually happened, but then again, I don't know for sure because I've never been." Nine also whispered, excitement evident in his voice.

"Oh, come on Doctor! You don't really believe that whole baby in the manger, angels in the sky, and bright star up above it story do you?" Rory, ever the sceptic, scoffed.

"Of course I don't! It's completely impossible!" Eleven exclaimed. "Although..."

* * *

><p>Since the group had grown to be so large, they split off into four groups, the same way that the TARDIS had divided them into teams for the failed domestics competition. Jenny went with team Ten.<p>

Team Twelve returned to the TARDIS to examine the stars and see if there was anything unusual happening. Team Meta Crisis headed for the fields just outside town, intent on interviewing some shepherds. Team Eleven began knocking on doors to see if anyone had seen a couple looking for a place to spend the night. Team Nine used Jack's vortex manipulator to travel to the Orient to meet three wise men. Team Ten was visiting stables.

"So, why are we doing this again?" Jenny asked as they visited yet another stinky stable full of nothing but animals.

"We are looking for the first Christmas!" Rose replied, with excitement in her voice.

"In a stable?!" Jenny wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Human legend has it that a very poor couple took shelter in a stable on this night, and the woman gave birth to a god!" Her father replied.

"Not just any old god, either," Rose continued. "God. With a big G. The genuine article!"

"But that's just silly!" Jenny remarked. "A human giving birth to God?! That's impossible! Isn't it?"

"Well, I guess we'll find out!" The Doctor replied.

"But what about the other teams? What are they doing?" Jenny asked.

"Researching the rest of the legend," Mickey piped up. The others were startled. The little family had almost forgotten that the Smiths were there!

"This is what we celebrate at Christmas?" Jenny asked.

"Yes," Martha answered. "Isn't it exciting?!"

But she didn't sound very excited. No one was, really. They were sure that this legend was just that: a legend. No one expected anything to actually happen! This could be the dullest adventure ever.


End file.
